The Iron Soldier
by Eden Kingsley
Summary: Tris is a journalism student working on a very important assignment. An assignment that could land her the internship of a lifetime. When she meets a mysterious stranger and learns his secret, she knows this is the story that could land her the internship. But as she gets to know him, she starts to develop feelings for him and realizes, writing the story could destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I hope you enjoy my story.**

I'm sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to professor Mathews ramble on about our final assignment. She's adamant about us finding the perfect subject, but that's nothing new. She does that with every piece we write. The only difference this time being we won't be assigned a story type. In the past she's assigned editorials, breaking news, sports and local news stories. This time we can pick any type of article we want to submit for our final grade. We just have to use everything we've learned throughout the semester and piece it into the best news story we've ever done. I'm about to tune her out when her last comment catches my attention.

"The chief editor of the New York Beat will be reading these articles and selecting several finalists to apply for an intern position starting in the fall."

 _Holy cow_! The New York Beat is the largest newspaper on the east coast with a circulation of over 1.3 million daily.

"Talk about getting your foot in the door." My best friend Christina says from the seat beside me.

"No kidding. Can you imagine getting that internship?" I reply.

"I won't have to imagine it. I'll be living it in a few months."

"Oh you think so?" I grin. "Game on!" To say Christina and I are competitive would be grossly understated. Since the day we met fourteen years ago, we've always tried to outdo each other. Whether it be grades in school, gymnastics classes we've attended together since grade school, or seeing who could do the most shots before puking or passing out, everything becomes a competition.

At first, our parents were worried about our unusual relationship. Afraid that someday our friendly competitions might tear us apart. To their surprise, it has actually brought us closer. When the other wins, we are genuinely happy for each other, and every failure has driven us to try harder next time. Over the years, we've discovered we are very close to even, both winning almost an equal number of wagers.

Professor Mathews waves her hands, dismissing us for the day. A loud sigh escapes my lips. "Let's get out of here. I'm anxious to start working on this assignment." I stand and we leave the classroom together.

"Me to, but I'm meeting Will at the Pitt shortly, so I guess you'll get a head start." Christina's lips curl up at the sides, "unless…"

"Unless what?" I know that look all too well.

"Unless you come with me." She grins, following me outside.

"No way." I roll my eyes. Christina met Will a little less than a year ago, and they have been inseparable ever since. Every time I go out with the two of them, I feel like a third wheel. Especially since they have such a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

"Oh come on. We haven't gone out in forever." Her voice is pleading. "Please."

I don't want to say yes. Of all the things Christina and I are equal in, there is one category where she is far more advanced than I am. I am extremely socially challenged, especially with members of the opposite sex. "No. I have no desire to watch the two of you make out for an hour."

"We won't, I promise."

"I've heard that before." I roll my eyes again.

"Okay. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Will is bringing a friend."

I eye her suspiciously. "A friend? Are you two trying to set me up again?"

She giggles. "What? No, of course not."

"Then why are you not supposed to tell me?" Now my arms are crossed and my foot taps rhythmically against the sidewalk.

Her eyes widen. I can practically hear the gears turning in her head as she struggles to come up with a believable answer. "Ok, so maybe we were. But Will says he's perfect for you."

"I'm sure he is. Just like that last one you guys tried to set me up with."

"Hey, he was a nice guy."

"Yeah, a nice guy with a criminal record longer than Cinderella's chore list."

Christina laughs at me, and I know it's because I used another of my fairytale puns. "Okay. So maybe he wasn't the best guy to set you up with, but this guy is different."

"Different how?"

"Well, no criminal record for starters."

"I'm going to need more than that." I add dryly.

"Okay. He's really cute. He's majoring in small business management, and his parents are loaded."

"Christina!" My voice high in shock.

"I know you don't think that's a good enough reason to date someone, but he really is a great guy, and he spoils his girlfriends like you wouldn't believe. You deserve to be pampered a little."

I shake my head, "Absolutely not."

Christina's smile suddenly turns evil. "You'll be there."

"No I …"

She interrupts me. "If you want your phone back you will." She takes off toward the downtown bus, while I reach into my back pocket. Damn it! "Meet me in front of the Pitt at 4:00." She yells as she runs. "And where a dress." At that she jumps on the bus and the doors close behind her.

My head falls forward meeting the heel of my hand. I knew as soon as she brought it up, I'd end up going against my will. If I'd just agreed right away, I'd still have my phone. I guess our final assignment will have to wait a few hours.

At exactly four o'clock, Christina and Will show up. I've been here for fifteen minutes already to make sure I didn't miss them.

"Oh babe, you came." Christina squeals hugging me.

"Like I had a choice." I mumble. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Once you've been inside and have a few drinks with us." Will shrugs at me when she answers.

"Fine." I follow them through the door. I've passed this place dozens of times, but not being a fan of the bar scene, I'd avoided it like the plague.

Like every bar I've ever been in, it's loud inside.

"Will is getting us some drinks." Christina shouts above the noise of the crowd. "Don't worry. It will clear out in a bit when everyone leaves for dinner."

"Oh. They don't serve food here?"

"They do, but it's horrible."

I nod. "Thanks for the warning."

Christina leads us to a table close to the bar and we sit, waiting for Will to come back with our drinks. She looks preoccupied, scanning the faces at the other tables.

Will sets a pale beer down in front of me at the same time that Christina jumps out of her seat, nearly knocking her boyfriend over as she does. "There he is!"

I groan, knowing "he" is my blind date. She waves her chocolate brown arms over her head to get his attention.

I'm afraid to look, but curiosity gets the best of me and I turn my attention toward Christina's gaze. The crowd splits and a huge bouquet of red roses is walking toward us.

"Tris?" A male voice askes from somewhere behind the flowers.

I'm horrified. I hate being the center of attention, and the entire bar has grown quiet.

"That, is a lot of roses." Christina looks like her eyes are about to pop out of her head.

"Thirty six actually." A head pops out from behind the bouquet.

Will's grin widens when his friend's head appears. "Tris, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm positive my face is as red as the roses.

"This is Al," Will announces.

"I'm so happy to meet you Tris. These are for you." Al hands me the bouquet and it completely blocks my view of the entire table. I hear a chair slide beside me and I know he's joined our table.

"Um, thank you?" I'm sure I don't sound grateful and it makes me uneasy. The room is full of strangers oohing and ahhing, as well as comments about how sweet, how cute and how thoughtful Al is.

Christina pulls the mass of flowers out of my hand and places them in the only empty chair at our table. Al is sitting beside me wearing a huge grin. "How's that for a first impression?" He asked me.

I fake a smile. "Impressive." I want to run away. Al is good looking. If I had to describe him, I'd say he looks like a big teddy bear, with light brown hair and eyes that crinkle at the sides when he smiles. He leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

In an instant, I'm on my feet. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

Christina takes one look at my face and adds, "I'll come with you." I grab her arm and drag her with me toward the bathroom. Once we are far enough to not be heard by the boys at the table, I release her arm.

"What have you done?"

"Relax Tris. I know he may have overdone it a bit, but it's only because he wanted you to notice him."

"Well, I definitely noticed him. The whole bar noticed him."

"I know." Christina squeals. "Every girl in here is so jealous of you right now."

"Jealous?" Why would anyone be jealous? I want to die of embarrassment.

"Yeah, isn't is great?" She squealed my hand. "Oh, here's your phone. Will and I have dinner reservations, so you two can get to know each other in private."

"What? You're leaving?"

"Thank me later babe." She kisses my cheek before running back over to our table, where Will is already standing. I watch their hands join as they walk out of the bar together. My mouth hangs open. How could she do this to me?

My phone Chinese, alerting me I have a text message. With the phone at arms length, Christina's name appears on my screen. The message reads, "I told you to wear a dress." An unhappy face follows the single sentence.

The bathroom looks like a good place to calm down, so I slip through the ladies room door before a string of curses fall from my lips.

It takes a good five minutes for my blood to stop boiling enough to allow me to rejoin Al at the table.

He is actually a pretty nice guy to talk to. I think he would make a good friend, but anything further is unlikely. Not because he is not interested but because I don't want to get too involved with anyone or anything that would disrupt my studies. Christina is about all I can take.

We talk for about a half hour when his phone buzzes on the table. He looks at it quickly, then turns back to me. "I'm sorry. I really need to take this."

"Oh, go ahead." I smile politely.

"Thanks." He grabs the phone and dashes out the main entrance of the Pitt.

I fall back in my chair and exhaling louder than I though possible. I scan the nearby faces to see if anyone noticed, but everyone is occupied with their own conversations. Only the bartender looks over and our eyes lock for a second. He's tall, dark and handsome in the low light of the bar. I avert my eyes quickly when he doesn't look away immediately.

How rude would it be to sneak out the back door? As tempting as that is, I'm not the kind to walk out like that. I can do nothing but wait, and wait, and then wait some more. My fingers drum on the table as I sit there. My only companion, am oversized pile of roses. I feel stupid sitting there alone, so I pull my phone out and scroll through my email, just to look busy.

"You look like you could use this." The deep voice startles me, causing my phone to fall to the table. The bartender is standing across the table, holding a martini glass of clear liquid out to me.

I smile shyly. "What is it?"

"Water." He motions to the flowers with his chin. "Your friend looks thirsty." He places the glass of water on the table, smirking.

My shoulders slump down even further than they already were as he walks away chuckling.

"Ass!" I mumble under my breath. A moment later, Al reappears. He looks totally flustered. "Is everything ok?"

"No. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Something came up at home."

"Oh, okay." I'm trying very hard not to sound relieved.

"My number is in the card in the roses." He grabs his coat from the back of the chair beside me and kisses me unexpectedly. On the lips! "Call me babe."

Before I recover from the state of shock I'm in, he's gone, and I'm alone again. My head shakes on its own as I try to process the last half hour.

My phone interrupts my thoughts, announcing the battery is almost dead. Damn, Christina. If you are going to steal my phone, the least you could do it charge it.

The room has emptied out a lot since we arrived and the yelling has mellowed to a gently background hum of conversations, interrupted only by the occasional laugh. My stomach growls, and again I scan the room hoping no one heard it. Despite Christina's warning, I ask the waitress for an order of onion rings and the check. Damn it! I got stuck with the check. I grab my wallet and pull out a lone ten dollar bill, knowing it won't be enough to pay for the round of unfinished drinks on the table. I'm so close to dropping the F bomb, something I never do.

I grab my phone and press the number sequence to reach Christina. It rings only once before my battery dies. "You've got to be kidding me!"

This time, everyone does look, wondering who I'm yelling it. The flowers perhaps.

The bartender is back at the table. "Excuse me but one of our other customers is allergic to your flowers. Could you ask your boyfriend to bring them out to your car please?" He is very polite when he asks, and his dark blue eyes make it hard to look away when he' done speaking.

"Oh, of course." I don't acknowledge the boyfriend comment. Anyone would assume Al was my boyfriend based on his much too forward behavior tonight.

I carrie the person sized bouquet out the door, careful not to snag anything on the thorns as I squeeze through the narrow isle. Once I make it to the parking lot, I look around dumbfounded. I was expecting to get a ride back to the dorm with Christina. Shit! I have no ride, no money and no phone. I could walk. It's only a few miles, but with these flowers it will be a major hassle.

My blood starts to heat up again, causing my grip on the flowers to tighten. I feel a sharp sting in the palm of my hand. Blood starts to drip freely from the spot where a long thorn penetrated my skin. I feel like I'm about to explode. I need to release some of this anger. I toss the bouquet to the ground and kick the living petals out of it. I then stomp on it several times to make sure it's completely dead.

Several bystanders watch in horror as the red roses spread out in a large puddle at my feet. I admire my handiwork for just a moment before returning to my table in the bar.

The waitress brings over my onion rings and places the folded piece of paper beside it.

I have no choice but to swallow my pride and speak up. "I'm so, so sorry. My friends ditched me with the check, and I don't have quite enough money to pay this."

The waitress looks at me in disgust. "How short are you?"

I flip the bill over. "Um, eighteen dollars. Plus tip," I add quickly.

She groans. "Wait here. I'll go ask the manager what to do."

"Thank you," I barely croak out as I watch her disappear into the kitchen area.

A moment passes before the bartender approaches, handing me a pile of napkins. "You're bleeding on my floor."

My mouth opens to reply, but nothing comes out. What should one say in this situation? I palm the napkin pile, squeezing hard to stop the blood from dripping any more.

He looks at me, completely expressionless then leans his backside against the adjacent empty table. "You don't like roses?"

"Oh, I love roses." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster.

"You have a strange way of showing it." He crosses his arms over his chest and grins.

"I'm glad someone finds my situation amusing." By now, I am beyond the embarrassed stage and my sharp tongue has awoken.

He swipes the check off my table before I can stop him and returns to his spot behind the bar. I see him engage my waitress and they talk quietly for a moment. He looks in my direction briefly and she nods. My cheeks redden again.

My waitress approaches immediately after speaking to him. "You're all set." She grabs several of the glasses from my table, without saying another word, before heading back toward the kitchen.

I want to crawl in a hole and die. I need to get out of here, but I can't leave without thanking him, even if it is the last thing I want to do right now. Why did my mother have to raise me so well?

He isn't behind the bar anymore but I see him heading for the front door. It's five o'clock. His shift must be over, or he's going on break. I swallow hard as a limp forms in my throat. Somehow my legs sprint toward the door.

"Hey!" I yell once out in the parking lot. He's the only one out there now and he stops to look back. I take several stops closer. Close enough to talk without yelling, but not an inch closer.

"Where did your boyfriend go?" I'm surprised when he speaks first.

"He had to leave. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Not after you demolished the $200 worth of roses he gave you, you're not."

I can't hold in the short burst of laughter That escapes my lips. The wind has picked up and the rose petals now litter the entire parking lot.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For picking up my tab."

His lips curl into a wide smile. "Everybody has one of those days every now and then. Today was your turn."

I squeeze my lips together and my head drops. My feet kick the tiny pebbles on the ground. "Yeah. I think I have more than my fair share of days like this." My eyes meet his. "I'd be happy to pay you back."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." He turns on his heel and walks over to the nearby black pickup truck. The sound of the engine roaring to life fills my ears just as Mother Nature decides to slap me in the face. From out of the gray sky, rain starts to poor down in sheets.

My eyes close slowly, believing this day couldn't possibly get any worse. The fight in me is gone. I can only stand in the drenching rain wondering what I did to deserve this punishment.

The black pick up pulls up next to me and the driver side window slides down slowly. "You don't have a ride, do you?" My face says it all. No words required. "Get in. I'll give you a lift."


	3. Chapter 3

The black pickup looks brand new on the inside. The floors are vacuumed, not a speck of trash is present and this inside smells like a flowering meadow after a rainstorm. The complete opposite of Christina's car.

A grateful smile crosses my face when he looks over at me. "You are completely soaked."

"That's what happens when you get stuck in a torrential downpour."

"My gym bag is under your seat. There's a clean towel in it."

I waste no time fishing the bag out from between my legs. I unzip the bag and pull out the first thing I come across. I hand him the playboy magazine, pretending I didn't notice the cover.

His expression drops and his face flushes in a pink hue. "That's not mine."

I don't know what to say. He's helping me out, so I really shouldn't make a snarky remark, one that might make him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sure you read it for the articles." That didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

He snickers. "No seriously, it's not mine. My friend Zeke left it at me place. I was going to give it back when I saw him at the gym tonight.

"It's really none of my business." I find the towel in the bottom of the bag and pull it free, wiping my face immediately. My stomach growls loudly and my cheeks flush. Darn it. I left my onion rings on the table, and I'm not going back out in this rain to get them.

His eyes are wide with amusement. "Do I need to feed you to?"

I frown. "I ordered some food and forgot it inside."

"That's a good thing. The stuff they sell in there is practically toxic. Do you want to stop somewhere to grab something to eat?"

"No, I've already inconvenienced you enough today. I have food in my dorm room."

"Hmm, dorm room food. So you mean canned soup or pop tarts?"

I laugh, knowing how close to accurate he actually is. "Yeah, something like that."

"I was going out for a burger anyway. Why don't you join me?"

"Don't you think you've done enough already? I already owe you thirty bucks."

"I told you not to worry about it." He's smiling at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I know it will take little twisting of my arm to persuade me to join him for dinner. "Besides, it will give you a chance to tell me what those horrible flowers did to you to deserve the fate you dished them."

I exhale slowly. "Ok, but only if you let me make it up to you somehow."

"Fine with me. I'm sure I can come up with something you can help me with. Maybe have you do my laundry." He's grinning uncontrollably.

I catch my lip with my front teeth. If I wasn't so self-conscious about my social skills, I might think he was flirting with me.

He turns his attention back to the front. The truck lurches forward out of the parking lot. "So we should probably formally introduce ourselves."

My eyes are drawn to the side of his face as he drives. I take in his side profile. He has a day's worth of beard growth spread across his jaw and his hair is cut short around his ears. "Yeah, we should. I'm Tris."

"Four." He replies.

"Four what?"

He chuckles lightly. "That's my name."

"Oh." I feel stupid. "Sorry."

He smiles, looking over at me quickly. "It's okay. I know it's an unusual name."

"So do your parent's have an unusual sense of humor? Let me guess. You have three older siblings and by the time you were born, all the good names were taken."

His smile is aimed at the road ahead. "No, nothing like that. It's not the name I was born with."

"So what's your real name then?"

"Well, Four is my legal name. I had it changed when I turned eighteen."

I tilt my head to the side. "Wow. Your real name must have been really bad then."

He laughs again. "Is John's drive through ok or do you want to brave the rain again and go somewhere else?"

"No, John's is fine." The rain hasn't let up at all and I'm not interested in getting soaked again.

He veers to the right into the tiny parking lot and pulls up behind the line of cars in the drive through line. "What do you want?"

I'm completely famished, but I don't feel right asking him to buy me much. "Just a burger and a bottle of water would be great."

"Okay." The truck pulls forward one spot in line. "I'm starving so don't mind me as I pig out."

He is just so adorable. I find myself trying to hide a smile every time I look at him. "I'll pretend not to notice."

We pull forward again, making us next in line. He's suddenly quiet. I hope he didn't notice me staring. His stomach growls, and on cue, mine does the same. We both burst into laughter together.

It's finally our turn to order and Four rattles off a list of fried food. "Two burgers, a large fries, large onion rings, large mozzarella sticks, large chicken fingers and a chocolate shake." He looks at me sheepishly before turning back to the microphone. "Oh, and a bottle of water."

"Will that be all?" The voice from the speaker asks.

"Yeah, I think that's enough." He answers before turning to me again. "That's enough right?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's enough for a small army."

"Huh. Maybe an army of one."

"Can you really eat that much?"

"I have a really fast metabolism. And I'm hoping you'll help a little."

I don't remember the last time I smiled this much.

"Please pull up sir." The electronic voice replies.

The truck pulls forward again, allowing the car behind us to order. "So tell me. Why did your boyfriend take off and leave you stranded at a bar?"

My face drops. "He's not my boyfriend. My other friends were trying to set me up."

"So you just met?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Wow! Considering all the kissing that was going on, I thought the two of you had to be exclusive."

I blush. "He only kissed me twice, and both times I was caught off guard."

"So you don't usually kiss on the first date?" He's grinning at me again.

"Absolutely not." Although, inside my head, an alternate answer is bouncing around.

We finally arrive at the window and collect the bag of food. There is no place to park in the tiny parking area, so he pulls back out onto the road, driving about a half mile before pulling over to a small picnic area on the side of the road.

He places the large side orders on the center console, encouraging me to help myself. We both eat our burgers first, without talking and though we are quiet for a few minutes, it doesn't feel awkward like I'd expect it to. We are practically strangers, but I feel unusually comfortable.

After he finishes his burger he wipes hit mouth on a napkin, then turns to me. "Am I right in assuming you didn't like him?"

It takes me a second to process his question. "Who, Al?"

"If that's the flower guy's name, yes."

"He was ok other than his desire to be the center of attention. I didn't want to meet him in the first place, but my friend Christina didn't really give me a choice."

"Why didn't you want to meet him?"

"I'm just too busy with school right now. I don't really want to get involve with anyone right now." After I said it, I cursed in my mind. I might reconsider if the guy in front of me was interested.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" I was a little disappointed.

"Yeah. I felt the same way when I was taking classes."

"Oh, what kind of classes were you taking?"

His expression suddenly dropped. "Nothing interesting."

Being a reporter in training, it wasn't hard to pick up on his sudden mood change. This was clearly something he didn't want to talk about. After he's been so nice to me, I wasn't going to push it. A quick change of subject was in order. "I'm in my last semester of journalism. We were just given instructions for our final assignment, and an opportunity to get an internship with the New York Beat."

"The New York Beat? That could be a career maker."

I nod. "Yeah. I just need a good enough story to get a shot at it."

"What are you going to write about?" There's not a lot of big news stories around this small town." He shoves an onion ring into his mouth.

"I haven't decided yet. I just know it has to be good." I absent mindedly grab several of his fries and he smiles. I freeze when I realize he's staring at me. "What?"

"You have ketchup on your lip." Before I can react, he daps at my upper lip with a napkin.

My heart is beating way too fast to be comfortable and I suddenly need air. Am I really falling into a school girl crush with a guy I just met? This is unacceptable. I can't get distracted now. Not with such an important assignment due in a few weeks. "I really need to get home now."

"Oh, yeah. Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

Four grabs the leftover food and tosses it into the empty bag. "You're very welcome. I really enjoyed your company."

I look away quickly. I can't let him see how happy his comment made me. "My dorm is down that way about two miles.

"Ok." He starts the truck up again and heads out toward the college campus. We don't speak again until I instruct him which street to turn onto.

"This one right here." I point and he pulls into the parking lot. "Thank you so much. This day would have been the worst in history if you hadn't helped me out."

His eyes are brightened by his smile. "It was my pleasure Tris." I smile one last time before dashing out into the rain toward the dorm entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina isn't home yet when I rush through the door. She's lucky. Even though everything turned out ok, I still wanted to kill her. I can only imagine what a great time she's having with Will. If they had reservations for dinner, assuming they stayed local, that meant they went to one of two places. Both of which are exquisite.

I'm reminded of my drive thru meal. It makes me smile. It may not have been as fancy as Christina's dinner, but I very much enjoyed it. Especially with the company I kept. I'm not entirely sure what it is about this guy, but I can't get him out of my mind. Specifically his smile.

I shake me head to pull myself out of the self inflicted trance I'd put myself in. Don't think like that. I can't afford any distractions this close to graduation.

I'm dripping wet again, and a shower and some dry clothes become my first priority. Then I can sit and figure out what to write my article about. That's right, think about the article.

The warm water of the shower is just what I need. I let the water rinse away and stray thoughts, before drying off and slipping on a pair of blue lounge pants and an oversized sweatshirt. I tie my hair back into a sloppy bun and settle onto my bed with a notebook.

Several ideas pop into my head, just to be scribbled out moments later. By the time Christina gets home, I have three pages of scribbles that are so horrific, they look more like a two year old's doodles than a college student's brainstorm. I sigh loudly, and decide to go give Christina a piece of my mind.

In the small kitchenette, we have a small stove and fridge, set in between a long counter top. Across from that is a two person breakfast bar that separates the main living area. A tin foil Swan, full of Christina's leftovers, sits staring at me from the far side of the room, but my friend is no where to be found.

The water in the bathroom turns on and I know she's in the shower. I swipe her duck off the counter and put it in the fridge. I'll give her a few minutes to get dried off before I kill her. I decide to return to my room to wait.

About ten minutes later, Christina barges into my room and plops herself down beside me on the bed. Her eyes are wide with excitement. "So, how was your evening with Al?"

I look at her laying there, so damned enthusiastic. Does she really have no idea how angry I am? "I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I'll find myself a new roommate."

She's taken aback. "Was it really that bad?"

"You know I hate being the center of attention. I didn't want to go in the first place, and then you ditch me with a dead phone and an empty wallet."

Christina's mouth pulls back on one side. "Oh, I forgot about the bill. But Al is loaded. I'm sure he didn't mind paying for a few drinks."

I roll my eyes at her. "You know I don't let guys pay my bills. I don't even like it on official dates."

"I know. I'm sorry." She looks defeated. "Other than that did you have a good time? Al is pretty great isn't he?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't spend much time together. About a half hour after you and Will abandoned me, he got a phone call and had to leave."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened, but he was all flustered. So I was left alone at the bar. With a dead phone, an unpaid check, no ride and a bouquet of roses the size of one of the seven dwarfs."

Christina burst out laughing, but abruptly stopped when she notices my serious face. "I told you before you should get a credit card in case of emergencies."

"Yeah, but the emergencies you were talking about are known by everyone else on this planet as shopping sprees."

"I am so sorry Tris. What did you do?"

"I got lucky. The bartender took pity on me. He paid the tab and gave me a ride home." Christina was lucky enough I hadn't strangled her. I wasn't about to reward her with details.

Her face scrunched up. "Which bartender?"

"The tall one." With the dreamy eyes. I smiled.

Christina jumped to a sitting position. "You mean the really hot one with the huge arms?"

"I guess." I am really bad at this. Trying to pretend I didn't notice him was a waste of time.

She sat up strait. "Really? He helped you out?" Her voice changed to one of doubt.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" I may not be as pretty or as curvy as she is, but it stung hearing my best friend surprised a hot guy would go out of his way to help me out.

"Only because the guy is an ass."

"Why do you say that?"

Christina frowned. "Okay, so he's a bartender. A hot bartender. Even bartenders with only half his looks get hit on constantly."

"Do you have a point to make?"

"Yeah. I've been around women who have asked him out. He always tells them he's not interested."

"So."

"He's not exactly nice about it. Do you remember Lauren from our Biology class?"

"Yeah."

"I went out with her one night when you were too busy studying to go out. We went to the Pitt and she was mesmerized by him. So she asked him if he wanted to go out sometime. He told her he doesn't go out on dates. So, of course she felt stupid and rejected, so to save face she told him she didn't want it to be a date. She just wanted to be friends. He said, and I quote, I don't need any more friends."

I wasn't sure what to say. This didn't sound like the same person who'd bailed me out, bought me dinner and drove me home. "Maybe he just didn't like her."

"No, I've heard other girls say similar things." Christina thought for a second. "Maybe he's gay."

"I don't think so. He had a playboy in his gym bag."

Christina's face perked up. "What were you doing in his gym bag?"

"I was caught in the rain. He offered me a towel. That's all."

A wicked smile crossed her face. "Hmm, maybe he's just waiting for the right girl to ask him out."

I roll my eyes at her. "I'm not asking him out. You know I need to focus on this assignment. This internship is everything to me. I don't want any distractions."

"Tris, men are not distractions, just friends with added benefits. Will and I have been together for almost a year, and my grades haven't suffered at all."

I tilt my head and give her the eyes.

"Ok, so maybe they have a little, but I don't regret it for a second. He makes me so happy, and the sex…"

I put my hands up. "I don't want to hear about the sex."

She laughs at me. "You don't know what you're missing Tris."

"And for now, I'm okay with that."

"So what, are you going to completely ignore the fact that you are the only girl Mr. Hot bartender has ever been nice to?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do." I'm glowing on the inside knowing this, but I can't let Christina know or she will do something crazy, like try to get us together or something. Who am I kidding. This is Christina I'm talking about. There is no doubt she will try something, no matter what I say. "Promise me you will stay out of this."

"Do you know me at all? I can't promise that."

"I know." I sigh. "I had to at least ask. I really need to focus on this article for the next few weeks, so please just let me get through that."

She presses her lips together. "Okay, but after that, it's open season."


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep that night. I was haunted by journalism professors telling my piece wasn't good enough, and piercing deep blue eyes desperately trying to pull me in another direction. I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing. I couldn't let this happen. I had to see him one more time, to pay back the money I owed, but that was it. After that, I would steer clear of the Pitt and everyone inside. That wouldn't be too hard. I've lived in this small college town almost four years and just went in there for the first time yesterday. Problem solved.

It was only five in the morning, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I decided on a quick jog before getting ready for my morning class. Hopefully the fresh air would clear my head, making room for a brilliant story idea. I really need this to be great. Nothing sub-par would cut it. I would know it as soon as the right idea popped into my head.

I strapped my IPod to my arm, taking off out the door like a rocket. Considering how little sleep I got, I was full of energy. Ideas bounced around in my head, but nothing felt right. Nothing that might land me the internship at least.

I stopped at the Mom and Pop on the corner to grab a water bottle and catch my breath. Once inside, several loud voices caught my attention. One was that of the shop owner, Carlos. I've been coming here almost daily since I moved into the dorm, so we are on a first name basis. He calls me his favorite customer. Of course, he tells all the regulars the same thing.

The other voice is male. Loud and berating. Is he yelling at Carlos? As soon as I walk through the door, they both go silent and watch me walk to the back of the store where all the refrigerated items are kept. Neither saying a word when I approach the counter.

The man at the counter was dressed completely in black, and his collar was turned up hiding his neck and a portion of his face. "Why don't you go ahead of me."

"No, that's ok. I can wait." I look over at Carlos. He has sweat dotting his forehead even though the store is kept quite cool.

"I insist you go ahead of me. I have unfinished business with the cashier here." He keeps his face hidden, but his voice gets louder. Is he trying to scare me?

I look to Carlos again. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

He only nods, and in an instant I know everything is not okay. Carlos is a very talkative person. Sometimes I dread coming in when I'm in a hurry, because he loves to chat. I've never seen him this quiet.

I turn to the guy in black. "I don't know what kind of business you have with him, but maybe you should come back later. He doesn't look well."

"I think you should mind your own business little girl. This has nothing to do with you. I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

"No!" I blurt out.

"Fine." The dark man pulls a gun from his pocket. "Get over here. You want to play hero? Welcome to the game."

I swallow hard. What did I get myself into? My feet drag, but I approach as instructed. As soon as I'm within arm's reach, he grabs my upper arm, pulling me to his side.

"Now," he turns back to Carlos. "Put the money in the bag, if you don't want to see me blow her brains out.

I try to yank my arm away, but it only makes him squeeze tighter, and it hurts.

Carlos wipes his brow on his sleeve and opens the cash register, the whole time the gun is pointed at him. I probably should keep my mouth shut, but that's just not in my nature. "What kind of moron robs a store in broad daylight?"

"The kind that's gonna shut you up permanently, if you don't shut your trap." He shoves me hard against the counter, now pointing the weapon at me.

"Here." Carlos speaks up. It's all there. Just take it and leave us alone." His voice is shaking.

"Give me the cigarettes to."

I can't believe it. This guy has either has a lot of guts or is really stupid. I keep my eyes on the gun. It bounces from me to Carlos, keeping us both at bay. I know I should be scared, but I'm not. I can only focus on getting both of us out of this situation without getting shot.

A shadow passed by the door. Please, don't let anyone else come in and get caught up in this. Then he comes through the door. Four, the bartender from last night. There was no hiding it this time. The man in black immediately points the gun at him. "You just made a bad decision man."

Four's eyes grow large, as he puts his arms up over his head.

"Smart. Over there, by the wall." Her motions with his gun to the wall beside the checkout counter. Four follows his directions without argument. "You to, bitch." He grabs my arm again and shoves me hard toward Four, who catches me in his arms before I fall to the ground.

His eyes meet mine, intense with a hint of concern. "Are you okay?"

I nod slightly.

Carlos, hands the bag back to the thug. "That's all I have."

"Nice doing business with you." He takes several steps back, inching toward the door without taking his eyes off us. He's watching Four the closest, and Carlos takes the opportunity to grab his own gun, hidden behind the counter.

I see the whole thing play out in slow motion. Carlos's arm comes up from behind the register, shaky but taking aim at the thief. His target catches him in the corner of his eye, and the gun is now pointing directly at Carlos's head.

"No! I scream, lunging for the man's arm, but I can't get there on time. I hear a single shot echo through the tiny store as I hit the ground. Glass breaks over my head. I cover my face with my hands to shield myself from the glass.

I can hear a struggle above me, but I don't know what happened. Slowly moving my hands, the glass falls away from my face and I look up. Four has got the guy by the throat, pushed up against the glass of the main door. The gun is on the floor just out of my reach. I grab for it when a knife flies toward me, cutting my arm. I ignore the pain and push myself forward through the broken glass, finally able to wrap my fingers around the gun. Pulling myself to me feet I yell, "Freeze!"

Four looks over at me. I'm holding the gun in both hands, aiming it at the robber, whose feet are dangling a foot off the ground, as he's pinned up higher now, against the wall. Since he seems to have the situation under control, I turn to Carlos, who is no longer standing behind the counter. I rush over to find him slumped on the ground, blood pooling on the floor underneath him.

"Oh no. He's been shot!" I yell to Four.

A loud crash comes from Four's direction and a moment later he's by my side.

"We have to stop the bleeding." He shoves his hands into the red hole in Carlos's side. "There." He points at a rack of souvenir T-shirts next to the candy display. "I need some of those."

I'm on my feet in an instant, yanking several of them off the hangers and tossing them to Four. He snatches them out of the air, balls them up and pushes them against Carlos's gunshot wound.

From my position next to the candy display, I see the man in black, slumped over against the wall. I don't know what Four did to him, but I don't care either.

My eyes continue to scan the room until they land on a phone on the back wall. I leap over the knocked over washer fluid, grabbing the phone from its cradle. I pull it to my ear after dialing 911 and explain in one long breath what happened. The operator assures me that help is on the way and since I confirm we are no longer in danger, she lets me hang up without an argument.

I return to Four's side where he continues holding the t-shirts in place. "An ambulance is on the way, and the police to."

His eyes lock with mine and I feel amazingly calm considering what I'd just been through. "You were amazing Tris."

"Me? I didn't do anything. By the time I was on my feet, you had everything under control."

"You stayed calm. That alone is something. You were brave, and selfless. You lunged toward a loaded gun, to save someone else. Those aren't qualities you find in too many people anymore."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid. I guess I didn't really think about it. Everything happened so fast, I didn't get a chance to think about what I was doing." My cheeks heated up with his full attention on me. "Well what about you? You went after the guy to. I was on the ground when the gun went off. What happened?"

As soon as the question left my mouth, several police officers barged through the door, guns drawn. They quickly scanned the room before signaling the medical personnel that it was safe to enter.

Carlos was attended to first. One paramedic took Fours place. He stepped back and out of the way to make room for the rest of the team, who went to work right away.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"It's hard to say right now. Looks like he lost a lot of blood. We'll do the best we can."

I nod and step out of the way as they push him away on a gurney. Watching him get pushed through the door made me feel like my lungs were being squeezed as the reality of the situation finally hit me. I started to feel dizzy. I had to sit on the floor to prevent myself from passing out.

Four was talking to the police, giving his version of what happened. I knew they'd want to talk to me next. I swallowed hard, unsure I could talk. Four came over, squatting beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… I don't know. I can't believe any of this really happened."

He gave me a reassuring smile. "They want us to go to the hospital to get checked out."

I scanned him up and down quickly. His hands were covered in Carlos's blood and another circle of blood made his grey t-shirt cling to his chest.

"Oh my God. Did you get shot?"

He looked down at his torso. "No, the guy just barely got me with a knife. I'm fine. What about you. Your arms are cut up pretty bad from the glass."

I examined my arms quickly. I hadn't even realized I'd been cut. "It's just a few minor cuts. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He pushed his lips together, like he was forcing himself not to speak up. "Okay." He looked away when he spoke. "The police chief said if we don't want medical treatment, we are free to go home and clean up a bit. But we need to go back this afternoon to fill out a complete report."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I can go down after my classes."

"Are you sure you're up to it? You look like your about to pass out."

My eyes found his, looking at me full of concern. "Four, I need some air."

He helped me to me feet and we walked outside, where a crowd had gathered watching the commotion.

"Oh God." My stomach turned.

"What's the matter?"

"Everyone is staring at us. I really don't like being the center of attention."

"Let me take you home. Stay here, I'll clear it with the police." I nodded quickly and he walked off to find the police chief. Less than a minute later, he returned with a blanket that he placed gently over my shoulders. "Come on." Let's get you cleaned up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. You awake?"

I open my eyes slowly. "Yeah." I look around but nothing is familiar to me. " Where are we?"

"My place."

"Your place? I thought you were taking me home?" I'm completely awake now.

He looks at me concerned. "You told me you didn't want to go home. You said something about not wanting your roommate to see you like this because she would over-react. Don't you remember?"

I shake my head, "Wow, I don't remember saying that at all."

He smiles at me. "Yeah, that's because I made the whole thing up as an excuse to get you to my place." My eyes widen. "Relax, I'm just kidding. You can get cleaned up inside, then I'll take you back to your dorm. No freaked out roommate this way, okay."

My gaze drops down to my hands, then up my arms. I look like the last survivor from a horror film, although, he doesn't look much better. Still, I'm not too sure how keen I am going into his home.

"Don't worry. I don't bite. Plus I have an extensive first aid kit."

I'm almost positive I'm going to pass out. My head feels heavy, yet I have a strange sensation like I'm floating. He opens the passenger side door and I nearly fall out. He catches me before I do any damage.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

I think about it for a second. "No, I went out for a run. I was going to eat when I got back. It never crossed my mind that my fourty minute run would turn into a nightmare."

"Yeah," he smirked. " I know what you mean." He guides me toward the front door by putting his right hand between my shoulder blades. I try to ignore the sensation that radiates through my skin where his hand comes in contact with my back.

Once inside, he guides me to one of the kitchen chairs. "Have a seat."

I sit and watch him tinker around the kitchen. First he washes his hands, all the way up to his elbows. Then he's in the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. He pours two glasses and hands one to me.

"Thanks."

"I don't have much for food in the house, but I could whip us up some eggs and toast if you like."

"Sounds good." I smile.

He smiles back and I want to melt. "The bathroom is right around the corner. There's clean towels under the sink. You can clean up a bit while I make us some breakfast."

I somehow manage to pull myself out of my chair and make my way to the bathroom. With the door closed, I stand motionless in front of the mirror. An unrecognizeable face stares back at me. I turn on the water, splashing it over my face several times before I push my arms through the cold spray, rinsing away the long squiggles of blood that litter both arms. I exhale a shakey breath before grabbing the soap and dragging it up my arm. I stop and drop the bar in the sink when a sharp pain shoots up my arm. "Owe!" Blood squirts from my arm where the pain originated from.

"You okay?" Four asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I call back. "But I think I have some glass in my arm."

I open the bathroom door, and he's standing right there. A dish towel casually tossed over his shoulder. "Let me see." He gently turns my arm over and examines the long line of cuts that resulted from my short army crawl through the broken glass. "Yup. You sure do. I can get it out with some tweezers."

I pull my arm out of his grip. "I'm not sure I want you to do that."

He chuckles lightly. "What happened to the brave girl from the convenience store?"

"She's having second thoughts about a bartender performing surgery on her arm."

"Oh, don't be a baby." He pushes me back into the kitchen chair I was sitting in earlier and disappears into the bathroom. When he returns, he's holding a small white hinged box with a red cross marked on the lid. A loud scuffing sound fills the air, as he drags another chair over so he can sit across from me, our knees touching. He pulls my arm forward, resting it on the arm of the chair. Blood has started to drip freely again as he holds my upper arm tightly in one hand and inserts the tweezers through the gash with the other.

I wince at the strange sensation that is a mixture of pain and relief as he pulls the shard free of the skin. "That hurt?"

"Not really." Blood drips down my arm, making tiny circles on the floor, while he daps the wound with a gauze pad.

He looks up, and our eyes lock on to each other. I've never been this close to him before. It makes me nervous and at ease at the same time, if that's even possible.

"You're pretty tough, for a girl."

"And you're kinda nice, for an ass." Oh my God. Did I really just say that?

A smile spread across his face. "What? I've been nothing but nice to you."

"Me yeah, but I heard you're not usually that nice."

Half his smile disappears. "Where did you hear that?"

"My roommate, Christina. I told her about the crappy day I had, and that you took pity on me and helped me out. She said you are usually very blunt about not wanting to be friends with anyone."

"Mmhm, that sounds like me." He returns his attention to my arm

"So, how come you weren't an ass to me?"

"To be honest, I tried to be. When I brought the water over for the flowers. But as your visit progresses, you were so pitiful, sitting there all alone, it wasn't funny after that."

I frown. "Why do you act like that. You obviously aren't a complete ass."

He pushes a large bandage into place. I jerk my hand away as the pain returns.

"No, I am. You just don't know me well enough yet." His eyes meet mine again.

My lips curl into a smile and I snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Your eggs are on fire."

Four jumps out of he chair and runs to the stove, pulling the frying pan off the burner and tossing it into the sink. A loud sizzle follows as water droplets evaporate against the hot metal pan. I resist the urge to laugh again as he rubs the back of his neck with his right hand. "So, how do you feel about cereal?"


	7. Chapter 7

The fire alarm screamed from somewhere overhead. Four looked over his shoulder from where he stood in front of the sink. "Can you get that?"

"Yeah, sure." Except I can't. The ceilings here are higher than most places. I jump several times, stretching my fingers toward the flashing red button, missing both times. That's ok. I'll just get up on the chair. But before I can pull the chair over to position it under the smoke detector, Four is towering over me. He stretches his long arm out and hits the button without as much as getting on his tiptoes.

"Sorry. I forgot how tiny you are."

"Tiny? I'm not tiny. The correct word is petite."

"Oh, right. I'll keep that in mind." He walks back over to the counter and opens the cabinet door over his head. "I have Trix, Froot Loops and Captain crunch."

A giggle sneaks past my lips. "What are you, five?"

"No, I just like a good sugar rush in the morning. So what will it be."

I shake my head slightly, unable to stop smiling, "I'll have whatever your having."

"Captain crunch it is." He slides the box across the table, before retrieving two bowls from the cubbard. I fill my bowl, and then his, while he fetches spoons and the milk. As he sits he grins at me. "Well, aren't we just like an old married couple?"

I turn as red as my crunch berries. He laughed. "You, my tiny friend, are adorable."

I swallow my mouthful of cereal. "Petite." I correct him. "And I'm not adorable."

"Is this going to turn into our first argument?"

"Absolutely not. That would be a presumption that we'd have future arguments, but I highly doubt we'll see each other again after today."

His smile slowly fades away. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I have no intention of ever going into that bar you work at ever again. And this time was just a freak coincidence."

"Mmm, yeah. Your probably right." He takes a bite of cereal and I realize it stings a little that he agreed with me. "Plus I'm a total ass, so there's a really good reason to stay away."

I'm reminded of the conversation we were having before the smoking eggs interrupted us. "Yeah, why is that exactly?"

His head tilts slightly to the left. "I dunno. If people don't like you, they tend to leave you alone."

"And that's what you want? For people to leave you alone?"

His eyes lock on mine. "Most of the time."

My heart starts beating faster. "Why?" I ask casually, like I really don't care.

"Having friends is too complicated for me. I'm not very social. I don't like meeting new people. You know, typical ass stuff."

I smile again before filling my mouth with more cereal. "Then why are you a bartender? A job that requires you to be social and meet new people?"

Four leans forward over the table. "That's just my cover. I'm really a secret agent."

I nearly spit out my cereal. The way he overpowered the thief at the convenience store, I wouldn't doubt it, but the tone in his voice screams sarcasm. "Oh really?" I decide to play along.

He chuckles. "No. I guess the job just kinda landed in my lap. I needed a job and one of my friends worked there and put in a good word for me."

"Wait a minute. So you actually have a friend."

Half his face curls into a smile. "Yeah, I have a few that tolerate me."

"They must be absolute saints." I reply with a strait face.

"Yeah." His mind is suddenly far away. "Yeah, they are good people."

I can feel the mood between us change. A chill runs down my arms. "You say that like you haven't seen them in a while."

"I haven't. But it's ok. Because now I have you to pick on Tiny."His face is warm and his expression has returned to the present. "Forget I said that. I forgot we aren't going to see each other ever again."

The sting of his words jabs me again. I don't want this to be the last time I ever see him, but I know the more time we spend together, the harder my life will become. I need to focus on school, on my assignment, on the internship, on my future. Do you really want to be alone all your life? A subconscious battle begins in my mind. What if this guy is the one? That's ridiculous, I'm only twenty-one. I have plenty of time.

In a desperate attempt to escape my own head, I push the conversation to the back of my mind and finish my cereal.

Four finished his before me, but he sits quietly waiting for me to take the last bite before rising and clearing the dirty dishes off the table.

"Are you ready to go back to the dorm?"

I nod, feeling a little sad.

"Okay." He snatches his car keys off the counter. "Let's go."

We walk out the door together, and his hand is on my back again. He's just barely touching me, but it's enough to send my senses into a whirlwind. This has to stop, I tell myself. "Would you mind swinging by the bank real quick on the way back to the dorm?"

"Not at all. Just tell me which one." His blue eyes penetrate mine as he opens the passenger side door for me. I swallow hard, attempting to push back the lump forming in my throat.

He doesn't say much once we're on the road. I point down several roads, leading to the bank I do business with. He pulls into a parking spot and I jump out of the truck before he's put it in park.

The line inside isn't long. It takes almost no time at all to complete the transaction. I return to the truck and he smiles lightly. "All set?"

I squeeze my lips together and nod.

The dorm in only a quarter mile away from the bank. I feel my chest tighten when he pulls into the parking lot. Are we really saying goodbye for the last time? I reach out and grab his hand, unfolding his fingers. Two twenty dollar bills are pushed into his palm before I fold his fingers closed around it. "Thank you for not being an ass, at least to me."

His eyes are studying my face. His lips part slightly, like we wants to say something, but then close as he looks away. "Good luck with your story. And the internship."

"Thanks." The word barely makes it out of my mouth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I reach for the door handle and look over to him. "Do what?"

Four looks nervously at his hands and then back to me. "Say goodbye."

Does this really feel as wrong to him as it does to me?

"We went through something pretty intense back there. Together." He shakes his head, searching for words. "What if you need someone to talk to?"

"I have friends I can talk to. I'll be fine. How bout you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok."

I give him an appreciative smile, before climbing out of the truck. I turn to him one last time. Those beautiful blue eyes look sad, but maybe it's just my imagination. "Thanks for everything Four. You are a great person."

His smile returns, "I try not to be. But everyone slips up sometimes."

I chuckle. "Bye." I lift my hand briefly and close the door. I'm walking toward the dorm entrance. Don't look back. A single tear runs down my cheek, but I resist the urge to turn around and watch him drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

"You better be awake, out of bed, bright eyed and bushy tailed when I get in there." Christina announces as she barges into my room.

I moan, sinking deeper under the comforter.

"Tris! You need to get up."

"Why? It's Saturday. I want to sleep in."

Christina places her hands on her hips, gently tapping her toe. "You promised me you'd go with me to the charity softball game."

"That's today?"

"You know it is. I've been talking about it all week. Now get up. The team is meeting for breakfast in twenty five minutes."

"Christina, I'm really not feeling up to…"

Before I can finish my sentence, she yanks my covers off the bed, gasping when she sees my scratched and gashed arms. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

I'm really not in the mood to talk about this, but judging Christina's face, I don't have an option. "You know how Carlos's convenience store was held up yesterday?"

Her eyes widen, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was there. The guy fired off a shot into that tall glass cabinet behind the checkout counter. I was showered with glass when it happened." I look down at my hands. "Carlos was hit. He's in the hospital."

Christina sat down beside me on the bed. "I'm so sorry babe. I had no idea. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was shaken up a bit, but I'm fine. I'm worried about Carlos though."

Christina rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sure you are."

"I think I'm going to try to visit him at the hospital later today."

"That's a good idea. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Christina. I told you, I'm fine. I've just got some scratches."

"Well then, if you really are okay, then you have no reason not to come to the softball game. The Children's hospital is counting on the money you raised."

"I shook my head. I didn't raise any money. No one wanted to back me, and I don't blame them. I'm horrible at organized sports."

"I guess you didn't hear. Al is backing you. In fact, you raised more money than anyone else just having him sponsor you. All you have to do is play, and the contribution will be finalized."

My head falls back as I cover my eyes with my hands. "Fine. I'll do it. But only for the sake of the charity."

Christina jumps up, clapping her hands. "Thank you so much Tris. Now, go get ready for breakfast."

"I'm actually going to skip breakfast."

"What? No." Christina whines.

"Yes. The hospital visiting hours are shorter on the weekends. If I wait till after the game, it may be too late to go see Carlos."

"Yeah, okay." Wow! No argument. Who are you and what have you done with the real Christina? "The game starts at 2:00 but you need to be there at 1:30."

I nod my head.

"Roth field, 1:30. You will be there right?"

"Yes, I promise."

Christina squeezes my knee affectionately before leaving my room. "I'm going to head out right away. Will is meeting me at the restaurant a little early." She calls from the hallway.

"Of course he is," I mumble beneath my breath. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye babe." The front door closes. I'm free to fall backwards in my bed.

* * *

The waiting room is completely empty when I enter. The receptionist smiles and tells me to take a seat. "I'll go find out if he is up to having visitors."

"Thank you." I nod as she walks away. I take a seat and glance around the small waiting area. There are some children's books and a few outdated magazines on the tables between groups of chairs. A bulletin board is covered in public health announcements and a print-out requesting guests to turn off all cell phones. I reach for mine and hold the power button until the lite on the screen completely fade out.

The receptionist returns. "You can go see him now." I'm on my feet immediately, following the curly haired woman. "He's in here." Her smile in genuine as she opens the door for me.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer." Carlo's voice is loud and uplifting as I enter the room. He sits up in bed as a chuckle comes from the other side of the room.

"Don't get too excited. He says that to everybody."

My heart beats faster when the voice speaks up from a chair in the corner. "Four."

"Hi Tris." He replies, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had other company." I say, addressing Carlos. "I can come back some other time."

"Don't be ridiculous. Tobias isn't company, just a pain in my neck."

"Oh?"

Four stands. "I think he's delusional again." He turns to Carlos, "Need some more meds buddy?"

Carlos waves him off. "No, I'm fine."

"Ok." He looks at me briefly, smile completely gone from his face. "I'm going for a coffee run. Either of you want anything?"

"You know I can't have anything good yet." Carlos jokes.

I shake my head and Four leaves the room quickly. I approach the bed. "You look a lot better than you did last time I say you."

"Yeah. Thanks to the two of you."

I try to smile, but instead I blurt out, "What were you thinking? The guy was going to leave. We were all ok."

Carlo's face reflects the painful memory. "I know. Four already scolded me about it. It's just I work so hard for my money. The thought of that guy just coming in a taking it from me. Damn it, I was so angry."

I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. One thing I do understand is stubbornness and often doing the wrong thing as a result. "Yeah, I get that."

"Well, I'm glad you do because Tobias sure doesn't."

I smile. "Why do you call him that?"

"Oh damn. Don't tell him I said that again. I know he changed his name. But that boy has been in my life since he was three years old. He'll always be little Tobias to me."

I can't help but smile at the thought of Four as a little three year boy. "So that's his real name. Why did he change it? Tobias is so much better than Four."

"Well, it's not my place to tell you. He's a very private person and very few people know much of anything about him. But I'll tell you one thing, if you end up being one of the few people he lets in, you'll never find a more loyal friend."

"Hmm, that's good to know, but I'm sure I'll never be one of those people."

Carlos laughs loudly. "I'm not so sure about that. He's quite taken with you."

"What?"

"He's been talking about you since he arrived this morning."

Four walks through the door, holding a coffee. "That's not true. I may have mentioned you once or twice while we were talking about the incident."

I jump, not expecting to hear him right behind me. His expression brightens as he returns to the chair in the corner.

"I told him what happened after he blacked out. You were there, so naturally, your name came up."

"Naturally," I repeat.

"Bah." Carlos shakes his head.

"He's a really good story teller. If you listen to him long enough he'll take responsibility for everything good in this world." Four grins at Carlos.

"Well, I brought you two together, didn't I?"

"Being held up at gun point doesn't really count as getting two people together." My voice is full of humor.

"Yeah, plus, we're not together. We're just frien… acquaintances." Four adds pointing to himself and then to me.

I bite my lip. Damn, not even friends, and it's my own fault.

"Well," Carlos speaks up again. "I have a feeling that will change."

Four's eyes lock onto my face and I blush. I need to change the subject. "You seem to be doing really well. What did the doctors say?"

"The bullet missed all vital organs. I'm gonna be just fine. Don't spend another second worrying about me Beatrice."

Four snickers in his seat, raising one eyebrow as he speaks "Yes, Beatrice, don't worry your pretty little head over this guy."

I clench my teeth. I hate being called that. How did Four pick up on it so fast? He had to know it would annoy me, otherwise he wouldn't have said it the way he did. "Thank you for the advice, Tobias." I smirk, thinking I won that battle. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Four stands and he's by my side in three steps. By my side may not be accurate. It's more like, he's in my face shaking one finger inches away from my nose. "Don't! Don't ever call me that again."

I take a step backward. He doesn't look like the same person any more. Not the smart ass bartender, not the friendly dinner companion from the truck. Not even the serious surgeon pulling glass out of my arm. His face has turn hard and his jaw is set in what appears to be a permanent scowl.

"I'll see you again later Carlos." He's not addressing me but his eyes never leave mine until he turns and leaves the room.

I blink quickly, not entirely sure what just happened. It was hard enough to say goodbye yesterday, thinking I'd never see him again. I can't let him walk away hating me. I look toward Carlos. It's like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Go talk to him." He insists.

I sprint out the door, nearly knocking over a nurse as I round the first corner. I just keep running. This is not like me at all. The girl I used to be would stop and apologize six times before proceeding. I'm not that girl anymore.

The main entrance comes into view. Four is just outside the automatic door. My legs push me forward and I'm outside. He's walking toward his truck about twelve feet away when I stop. "Four!"

"What?" He answers without turning around.

I lick my lips, not knowing what to say. Do I apologize? I obviously didn't know he'd react the way he did, but in my defense, he did it first. Still, that's a five year old's argument. Just apologize, the voice in my head screams. No time to be stubborn. "I…didn't…know…"

"What did he tell you?"

"What?"

Now he spins around and closes the gap between us. "What did Carlos tell you?"

"Nothing. I mean… He told me he's known you since you were little and that he always thinks of you as… you know… little Tobias."

Four closes his eyes. I'm sure he's counting to ten in his head to calm himself down. "And that's it?"

"Yes. That's it."

When his eyes open again, he's back. The man who bought me dinner and drove me home, he's back. I'm scared he'll never smile at me again though.

I swallow hard and wipe my palms on my pants. "Hey, if you're not doing anything this afternoon, would you like to…"

"No. I have to be somewhere soon." The blunt Four has made an appearance. "Goodbye Tris." At that, he climbs in his truck and peels out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time I got back to Carlos's room, he has other visitors. He introduced me to his Mom, wife and two children. I didn't stay much longer than to memorize their names and faces. Carlos gave me a big hug, explaining to his family, my part in the robbery. As soon as they started to fuss over me, I had to excuse myself as quick as I could.

They called me a hero. The word made me sick to my stomach. I didn't do anything. It was all Four. He was the true hero. And yet, he told Carlos it was me who took control of the situation. I wanted to correct him when he repeated Four's tall tale to his family, but that would make Four look like a liar.

If I ever see him again, and he's still speaking to me, I'll have to question him about it. Although after our last confrontation, I doubt I'll ever get a chance.

"You look like your head is somewhere else right now." The sound of Christina's voice pulled me back to the present.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Everything ok hun?"

"Yup, great." I reply.

"Okay, good. We're going to do a quick team photo before the game, so put a smile on that face and join us."

I flash a smile at my best friend and follow her into the group of players. Among them are Will and several of his friends that I've never officially met. We all stand in two rows, and after being told to say, "cheese", the camera clicks several times. Damn, I hate having my picture taken.

"Ok, I need everyone's pledge sheets before the game." I recognize the woman speaking as a nurse at the children's hospital. She is always smiling and far too bubbly for my liking, but she is great with the kids.

She looks at me briefly and her face spreads into a smile. "Beatrice. I'd like to congratulate you for being our top contributor this year. And amazingly, with only one pledge. I guess it pays to have a rich boyfriend." She winks at me and walks toward the bench where other players are watching the other team practice.

A growl rises up from deep in my throat. Is Al telling people that I am his girlfriend? As soon as an image of his face crosses my mind, I see the real version approaching. He's wearing a huge grin and his arms are outstretched to give me a hug.

"Hi baby. Did you miss me?" He scoops me into his arms, giving me an affectionate squeeze. His scent is overpowering, his body drenched in some overpriced cologne. As soon as he puts me down, he pushes his lips to mine.

How is it possible that he's caught me off guard and kissed me again? I've had enough. I don't care how rich or good looking he is. I shove him hard and he stumbles backwards until the back of his legs come in contact with the cooler of water bottles. He falls backwards over the cooler, landing hard on his back. His feet are still in the air when I speak. "If you ever kiss me again without permission, I'll break your nose."

His eyes have grown huge and I can't tell if it's fear or embarrassment that has taken over his face.

"Damn it Tris! What is your problem?" His eyes have gotten watery, like he may start to cry. "I just wanted to say Hi to my girlfriend."

"I am not your girlfriend. We had a brief conversation and you bought me flowers. That doesn't make me your girlfriend." I don't give him any time to answer back. I storm off and duck under the bleachers till I can calm down.

From my hiding spot, I can see Christina talking to Al. Her arms flail with every word and I know she's stepping in to defend me. Al is not prepared for the second round of verbal abuse, and he ends up walking out of the ball field and driving away in some sort of expensive car.

As soon as he's gone, I rejoin Christina by the bench. "Thanks for having my back."

"Of course. He was way out of line. I don't think he'll ever do that again." She frowns, and I can tell she had more to say. "He retracted his pledge to the hospital. I think you really embarrassed him."

I roll my eyes, "Oh that's wonderful. Punish a bunch of sick kids because he doesn't get his way."

Christina shrugs. "Guys like him are not used to not getting what they want. The only way he thinks he can hurt you back it through his wallet."

"It doesn't matter. I don't need his money. I'll just contribute whatever he originally pledged."

Christina smirks. "Oh really? You have an extra ten grand lying around that you don't have use for?"

My mouth falls open. "Ten Grand? He was going to give the hospital ten grand?" Now I want to cry. If I'd only kept my temper in check, the hospital would have an extra $10,000 to spend on those kids. "I need to call him and apologize. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"No way Tris. He was way out of line." Christina shakes her head. "That and he's just about as stubborn as you are. He won't change his mind."

My shoulders slump. "I am the worst charity volunteer ever."

"Well, if you feel that bad about it, there is one way you can pay back at least some of Al's pledge."

"How? I feel so bad, I'll do anything."

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me Christina."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Her smile spreads wide. "After the game there is going to be a silent auction."

"Great. I'm in."

"They are auctioning off kisses of any players who sign up."

"Of course they are," I grumble. "After all, that is what got me into this mess in the first place."

My friend looks at me skeptical. "You're not going to do it, are you?"

I lift my chin higher. "Yes, I am. I owe the kids at least that much. But who is going to pay money to kiss me?"

"You never know. The audience if full of young college guys. I'm sure there's a few out there who don't know you well enough to steer clear. I'm sure someone will bid."

I punch her in the arm. "Thanks for the pep talk. You are soooo helpful."

Christina's face lights up. "Just doing my job as your best friend."

My smile fades when I look past her and she glances over her shoulder to find out why.

"Please no. Not now." I mumble. Four is walking toward us. His face is serious but he has a spring in his step.

When he stops, he completes a triangle among the three of us. My eyes drop to the ground as I bite my lip.

"Well, if it isn't the friendly bartender I've heard so much about." Christina nudges my arm and I want to kill her. "What's his name again?" She directs the question at me, but her voice is loud enough for him to hear easily. "Five is it?" She holds her hand out to shake his.

His mouth turns up on one side. "Four," he corrects, and shakes her hand.

"Oh, right. I guess I gave you a little extra credit." Her voice is saturated with sass. I could just strangle her.

"I need your roster." He says to her, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Our what?"

"The batting order." I answer back. "He needs the batting order." I meet his eyes and he smiles ever so slightly. "We only have nine players, so there will be no substitutions."

"Oh right. It's over here." Christina skips over to the bench where a pile of books saves her seat. Four looks over at me one more time before following her.

"Here it is." She hands him the list.

"Thank you." He takes the paper and turns to leave.

"Hey Four," She calls before he can take a single step.

He turns back to her. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any other digits you'd be willing to share?"

He looks down for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "Are you asking for my phone number?"

"Duh." Christina rolls her eyes. "Not for me though. For a friend." Her head jerks in my direction and he understands right away.

"What makes you think she wants my number?"

"I'm her best friend. I know things about her before she even does. Trust me, if she doesn't want it now, she will in the future. I'm just trying to be a good friend and stay on top of things."

Four flashes her another bashful smile. "You got a pen?"


	10. Chapter 10

Christina is still talking to Four. I'm petrified to find out what she is saying to him. She hands him a pen she pulls free from the binder of a spiral notebook and he scribbles something onto a piece of paper that he then pushes into the palm of her hand. He looks up at me again. I have to look away fast so he won't know I was watching them. After another few words are exchanged, he heads back toward the opposite team's dugout.

I'm cautious when I approach her from behind. "What was that all about?"

She flashes a huge Cheshire Cat grin. "I got his number for you."

"What?" I'm both appalled and ecstatic at the same time, but I shouldn't be. I thought by staying away I'd be able to forget about him and concentrate on my classes, but he keeps popping up everywhere I go. Now, whether I want to admit it or not, I get butterflies every time I think about him. Avoiding him is not something I want anymore. Maybe a date or two wouldn't be so bad. "Let me see that." I pull the folded paper out of her hands, opening it to its full size, and read. It says, _Mind your own business_.

A fake smile invades my face when I show her what is written on the paper. "Oh." She replies. "I wasn't expecting that. I told you he's an ass. Just forget about him. There are so many hot guys around here. Maybe some Price Charming will win the bid to kiss you and you'll live happily ever after.

"Please." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, so now the fairytale puns aren't funny anymore?"

I can't help but snicker at her. "The game is about to start. Let's go join the team.

I don't care for organized sports. Mostly because I hate depending on others the help me win. I'm just too competitive. But this is for a good cause, and regardless of who wins, the hospital still gets every dime raised by the two teams.

Each team has to have four girls and five boys playing at all times and since we only managed to scrape up the bare minimum number of players, we have to play the entire game. It's fine with me since Christina and I are some of the best players.

I'm positioned on first and Christina is on third. The men on our team didn't think we could handle the outfield. One of Will's friends suggested infield because we wouldn't be able to throw the ball in from the outfield, or catch a fly ball. I can't help but laugh when this same friend has to chase down a pop-up that he severely misjudged. "He runs like a girl." I holler toward Christina and she begins to laugh.

"You mean he wishes he did." She answers back.

I know he can hear us. He turns bright red as he throws the ball into second. "The play was at third." I yell at him.

It only takes two innings for the others to mutually agree that they misjudged us. Although the other two female players are completely useless. One swings the bat like she's moving under water, and the other steps back, afraid every pitch will hit her.

"We are so going to lose." I mumble, as the second girl makes the final out of the inning. We make our way back out onto the field. Will is pitching, and so far, he's doing a decent job.

Four steps up to the plate. He takes a practice swing and ends with the bat in his left hand, pointing it right at me.

"Bring it." I whisper just loud enough to hear my own words.

He watches two pitches go by. The first a strike and the second a ball. On the third pitch he comes in contact, sending the ball into center field, just out of reach to be caught. The fielder grabs the ball, and throws it as hard as he can right at me. I'm watching the ball approach in slow motion, completely aware how close Four is getting. I'm not worried. I snatch the ball out of the air a fraction of a second before his foot touches the bag.

"You're out." The umpire croaks.

I'm smiling way too much, but so is he. For a moment, our eyes lock in a stare down until he finally breaks the silence. His arm briefly encircles my waist as he turns me around to watch him walk back toward home plate. "Nice catch."

My heart is beating harder than I thought possible. The way he looked at me, he couldn't still be upset. My concentration is gone. My eyes are still glued to him as he disappears into the dugout. It's not until I heard the sound of the aluminum bat come in contact with the ball that I'm pulled back into the game.

At the end of the fifth inning, the other team is in the lead. The score is 6-3, and it's getting old quick. I'm grateful that there is a scheduled break. That is until I find out why. Anyone who signed up for the private auction is to pin a number on their shirt and walk several laps around the bases so the pool of potential bidders can get a good look at us.

Christina is the first in line, and she's not shy about getting the crowd riled up. She walks swinging her hips dramatically, blowing kisses at random members of the audience. And now I'm supposed to follow her. I walk out with a giant number 4 pinned to my chest. I don't shake my hips or make eye contact with anyone. And then I hear someone from the bleachers yell, "Shake it girl!" A bright red hue fills my cheeks. I want to close my eyes and disappear. In my head I keep replaying the commercial that asks, Wanna get away?

I don't "shake it." I don't know how to "shake it." I continue my walk around the bases until I reach home for the third time and I am free to return to the dugout to hide. That had to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done. Maybe I'll get lucky and no one will bid on me. Sure, it wouldn't help the hospital any, but it's not like I didn't try.

After the end of the meat on display parade, the game resumes. I'm up on deck and Christina is the first batter up. On the very first pitch she swings the bat hard, coming in contact and slamming the ball just over the third baseman's head. She easily makes it to first base. "It's all you now babe." She shouts from first."

I plant my feet firmly behind the plate. Bend my knees and lift my right elbow as my father taught me in little league. I subconsciously look for Four on the field, but he's not there. Someone must have taken his place.

The first pitch comes in too high. One of the only good things about being petite is the smaller strike zone you can offer the pitcher. I'll take full advantage of this. I squat down lower and when the ball is released, I know this is my pitch. I swing as hard as I can, even letting out a grunt as the bat follows through and curls around my body. The ball is launched far into right field. I take off running, rounding first easily before the right fielder retrieves the ball. Second base is past me now and the nurse who collected the pledge sheets in waving Christina home. I keep running, my cleats dig deep into the loose dirt for extra traction. The ball soars over my head, but the third baseman misses and runs out of bounds to put the ball back in play. I'm still running, heading for home. Through the roar of the crowd, I hear the familiar sound of the ball sinking into the catcher's glove. He's got it, but he has to tag me since it wasn't a force play. I dive for home base, missing it completely with my body, but sliding my hand over the far corner.

I'm frozen. The air is full of dust, and I don't know if I'm safe or not. I suck in a deep breath as the air clears. Fours blue eyes stare at me from behind the catcher's mask, his gloved hand is resting on my shoulder.

The umpire throws his hands out to the sides. "Safe!"

"Of course." Four says. "Tie goes to the runner." He sounds upset, but a smirk has spread across his face.

I stand and brush the dirt off my pants as I return to my team and a whole lot of cheering. Everyone is waiting with their hand up for a high five or a fist bump for the cooler people. I'm smiling ear to ear when I finally sit on the bench and realize Four is still watching me.

The rest of the fifth inning is uneventful. The next batter made it to first, only to be caught running to second when the next batter popped up into a double play. After that, underwater girl is up and strikes out in three pitches. I want to jump up, get in her face. Is she even awake? But I know that would be taking it a bit too far for a charity game. I still find it difficult to keep my mouth shut when she returns to the bench. It is only Christina's hand on my leg that keeps me from speaking my mind.

Our team returns to the field, but unnecessarily, as Will strikes out the next three batters. We return to our dugout in record time. The same nurse is there clapping her hands. "This is it guys. This is a six inning game. We're only down by one run. One to tie and two to win. Let's do this."

This is the part I hate. I highly doubt I'll get another chance at bat and the next few players are barely mediocre at best. Sometimes I hate how competitive I am. I really want to win, despite it not meaning anything or making a difference for the hospital.

The next batter strikes out, like I knew she would, and the next hits a fly ball to the pitcher. Really? To my surprise, next up is Will's overopinionated friend from the outfield, and he manages to hit a single. Resulting in a fourth batter I wasn't confident would get up this inning. It's Will. Christina is the first to jump off the bench to cheer for him. "Let's go babe. You can hit this guy. Show em what you've got."

The first two pitches are strikes. Will repositions his feet and when the next pitch comes, he's ready for it. The ball meets the bat as a metallic ring fills the air. The ball flies out into center field, falling to the ground when the right fielder and center collide. Will digs in hard, running the bases. His friend makes it all the way home, but he gets stopped at third.

The score is tied up. Another batter takes his place at home plate, hitting the first pitch into an infield pop fly. The second baseman catches it easily. Will is stranded at third as the teams switch positions.

This is a charity game. At the end of the sixth inning, the game is done, regardless of score. If we hold them, it will end in a tie. The thought of a tie is annoying, but more desirable than loosing.

It's down to the last three outs. The audience is quieter than they have been all day. Will throws the first pitch. The batter swings and the ball rolls along the ground just out of Christina's reach, allowing the runner to make it to first. Damn! Not the start I was hoping for. Another batter arrives and take two outside pitches before swinging at the third pitch. The ball pops up in the air and results in an easy double play. I jump up and roar in celebration, louder than I should.

The crowd goes silent again as Four steps up to the plate. Again he repeats his practice swings, finishing with the bat aiming at me. It's just his process, I decide. No matter who was on first, he's do the same thing.

Will releases the ball, slightly off balance, and it sails right through the batters box that Four has abruptly retreated from. It just barely misses hitting him in the ribs.

Four smiles at Will, leaving me to wonder if they know each other. "That wasn't nice."

Will grins back, before releasing the next pitch. Four is determined to kill it, and in doing so, swings too early. The ball hits the bat at an odd angle and the ball flies into foul territory, right above where I position myself to make the catch.

"Game!" The umpire announces, and everyone rushes out on the field to shake hands with their rivals.

I walk out to Four immediately, who is still standing at home plate with his helmet on. The bat rests on his shoulder. He looks slightly shocked. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

I chuckle lightly. "Look at the bright side. Everyone's a winner when there's a tie."

His smile fades slowly while he nods, but he never looks away.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." I blurt out. I don't want him to be angry with me.

"It's fine Tris. I may have over-reacted a bit."

"A bit?"

He laughs. "Yeah, a bit." He looks down at his feet and kicks the dirt with the tip of his shoe. "I'm not very good about opening up."

"I noticed." I take a step closer and he flinches slightly. "Apology accepted."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'd like to thank everyone who came out to help the Children's hospital today. Whether you are a volunteer, a sponsor or just someone who came out to show your support, we greatly appreciate you being here." The announcer spoke over the chaotic noise of the crowd. "And let's give a big hand to all our players who made this year's charity softball game a big success. The game may be over, but we have plenty more fun in store for you. I'd like to remind everyone that all the food venders here today are graciously donating all profits to our cause. So make sure to grab a burger while you browse the craft fair. There are children's activities set up in the far corner of the field and very shortly we will have our brave volunteers stepping up to receive their kisses. But we have a little twist this year. It was brought to our attention that more people may be willing to bid if their identity could be kept secret. So this year, we have set up private booth. Anyone wanting to stay anonymous may request the use of the booth and the individual you are bidding on will be blindfolded. This offers a great opportunity to kiss that girl or boy you've always wanted to without any repercussions."

"What a great idea!" Christina is ecstatic. "I bet a lot more people will be braver with their money this way.

"Yeah, great." I'm not optimistic about this new change.

The announcer is still babbling on about the cotton candy game while we pick up the softball equipment. "I can't believe the game ended in a tie. I really hate that." Christina murmurs while tossing the catchers helmet in the canvas bag.

She knows I feel the same way. I don't even have to reply. "It's a stupid rule if you ask me."

"Well, it is only for charity. It's not like there has to be a winner."

"But what is the point of a game if there's no winner?" I grab the last bat and swing it over my shoulder.

"Whoa, watch were you're swinging that thing." I jump. Four is standing behind me, holding the equipment bag from his team.

Christina giggles. She must have seen him coming. "I have to go meet Will before the auction. Be right back." She takes off running out of the ball field. I'm not fooled by her hasty retreat. Does she really thing leaving the two of us alone for a few seconds is going to result in anything?

"I think some of the equipment got mixed up." Four slides the canvas bag off his shoulder and pulls out a catcher's mitt. I now have two of these."

"Oh. Thanks." I reply as he adds the glove to my bag.

"And this is mine." He takes a step closer and my heart erupts in my chest. His hand comes to rest on the grip of the bat I nearly hit him with.

His index finger runs gently over my knuckles as I release my hold on the bat. I'm desperate to regain my composer. "You brought your own bat?"

"I had to. It brings me luck."

"Not today it didn't." I smile, remembering the last out of the game.

"Yeah well, the day's not over. Maybe something else good will happen today." He picks up the equipment again and slings it over his right shoulder, then grabs mine, hanging it on his left side.

I protest immediately. "I can get that." But he's already walking away toward the equipment shed in the parking lot. I have to sprint to catch up. I'm not ready for our conversation to be over. "So what are you doing now? You going to hang out and enjoy the festivities?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm heading to work shortly."

"Oh. You're not even donating a kiss?" It was out before I even knew I was going to say it.

He laughs. "Are you kidding? The only people that do that kind of thing are just starved for attention."

I frown. "Or, they are just trying to earn some money for the hospital."

He stops walking and looks at me with that deep stare of his. "Oh, that's right. You're doing it aren't you? So I guess being the top earner at a $10,000 donation isn't enough."

My eyes close and I exhale loudly. "I didn't bring in anything. My sponsor backed out."

Now he looks amused. "Don't tell me. Rich boyfriend problems again?"

My arms fly up in defense. "He's not my boyfriend. He has no right to treat me like I am his girlfriend. That includes kissing me without permission."

"Is that what happened? I saw the two of you making out, and the next moment he's on his ass on the ground."

"Making out! Is that what it looked like?" Oh my God, I'm horrified imagining what onlookers were thinking.

"Only for a very short moment." He laughs briefly. 'I'd offer to kick his ass for you, but I get the feeling you've got the situation under control."

Four continues his journey toward the shed a dozen feet away. I can only watch him walk away. I have to keep my eyes on the ground to hide the color in my cheeks. When I look up from under my lashes, he's walking back toward me. He's holding his bat in his right hand as he swings at random dandelions, sending them flying into the air. "You really going to do it then?" He asks me.

"Do what?"

"Let some stranger kiss you for a couple bucks?"

"I need to donate something. If I wasn't so darn broke, I'd just donate my own money. Damn, I can't believe I lost the hospital $10,000."

"Well. If it makes you feel any better, I think you did the right thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Someone has to put these stuck up rich kids in their place. They are so used to getting what they want, they just assume they can have anything." The side of his mouth turns up slightly. "You let him get away with a kiss now, he's going to want more later. You did the right thing Tris."

"Thanks Four. I needed to hear that."

He smiles again. "I've got to get to work. Good luck at the auction."

I take a step back, "Thanks again. I'll see you later."

His face lights up. "So it's I'll see you later now? What happened to goodbye?"

I push my lips together for a moment. "Goodbye doesn't seem very realistic anymore. We just keep running into each other. I think see you later is more appropriate now."

He nods. You're probably right. "I'll see you later Tris." He walks away as I hear the announcer call for all auction volunteers to meet by the bandstand.


	12. Chapter 12

It's dark in the makeshift kissing booth. I'm blindfolded and extremely nervous. There are light voices outside, but they are too muffled to make them out. I can't wait till this is over and I never have to think about it again.

"Beatrice?" The nurse peaks her head through the curtain. "Are you ready?"

I exhale through pursed lips. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Great. I'm right outside the curtain. If you feel uncomfortable, just call me. My name is Vivian."

If I feel uncomfortable? Is she kidding? I haven't been comfortable since I agreed to this insane activity. Vivian withdrew her head as I take deep breaths to calm my nerves. My mind is racing. Every possible outcome is floating through my mind. Everything from my father showing up to rescue me from the embarrassment of no one else bidding, to Prince Charming pushing his was past the curtain holding a glass slipper. Wow, I am pathetic.

The curtain rustles and two footsteps follow. I'm no longer alone. I've been instructed not to speak. In order for the bidders to be completely anonymous, they won't speak either to prevent any voice recognition. This is killing me.

The footsteps come closer. Close enough to touch. I can hear a steady breathing and my head feels light. I think I might pass out.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I break the rule and speak. I need some air, and fast. My hands are reaching for my blindfold. I need to get out of here, but I need to be able to see where I'm going.

Before my hands reach the fabric covering my eyes, I feel long fingers close around my wrists, lowering my hands to my sides. My hands are not freed by my sides. The long fingers move from my wrists to my hands, gently holding them in place by my sides. The hold is strangely comforting. There is no force to keep my hands down. I could easily pull away if I wanted to.

My breathing has slowed. This stranger has calmed me with only a slight touch and I realize it wasn't the actual kiss I was afraid of, but how the bidder would go about claiming the purchase. If it had been forcibly stolen from me, like each kiss Al had taken, I would feel violated. But I'm surprised how calm I feel. This person, whoever they are, doesn't want me to feel disrespected.

The fingers finally release my hands, no longer afraid I'll remove the blindfold. I remain still, trying to portray that I am okay to proceed.

Fingertips gently brush along my cheek then burry themselves in the hair behind my ear. I tremble. This feels far more intimate than a stranger kissing a volunteer for a charity should.

All of my senses are awake. I can't believe it, but I actually want this person to kiss me. We are surrounded by silence, only broken by the sounds of our breathing and the volume of my heartbeat sounding through my head. I feel warm breath against my face. I lick my lips in anticipation of what's to come. But is doesn't.

The heat between our two bodies suddenly turns cold. The sound of shoes tapping the floor confirms my bidder and stepped back. The curtain rustles.

"Wait!" I protest. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

The painful feeling of rejection rises from my chest. Even for charity, a decent person won't kiss me.

The room is completely silent around me. Am I alone? Against my will, a single tear slides down my cheek.

And then, there are hands on each side of my face, cradling my chin, coaxing me closer. My lips come in contact with another soft pair. The kiss is slow, testing my reaction, like a shy first kiss shared by a couple uncertain of the others feelings.

I've successfully completed my commitment to the charity. I should pull away and allow my companion to leave now. But I don't. Instead I breath in deeply, reach my arms out and wrap them around the waist of the body in front of me. The soft lips find mine again, this time without fear. The kiss intensifies with each passing moment as neither of us pull away. That is until I reach my arms up to rest on two strong shoulders. My fingertips barely graze a stubbly jawline before my wrists are captured again and returned to my sides.

He holds my hands low again as his forehead comes to a rest on mine. His lips barely brush mine one more time. Something is slipped into my hand, and then he's gone.

I pull my blindfold down around my neck. The tiny tent is still. In my hand is a paper flower made from a white napkin. The stem is twisted tight with the exception of a loose section pulled out to look like a single leaf. The petals of the flower are layered loosely into a partial opened rose bloom.

My heart is still racing when I step out of the tent. I scan the few people standing nearby, but none could be my auction bidder. Not that I expected him to be there. Why would someone go through the trouble of staying anonymous just to stick around to be identified a moment later? He doesn't want me to know who he is.

I should just let it go. Sure, it was a great kiss, but it was done to raise money for sick children. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. It didn't mean anything. I can admit to myself that is did bring a flutter to my stomach and make me aware of parts of my body I have ignored for the last few years. But how could I feel something for someone I don't even know? I just need to get it out of my head.

Vivian waves to me from a nearby table. "How did it go?"

"Oh, fine." My face begins to turn red.

"Oh good. I was a little worried about the blindfold thing. I was worried some may abuse it. But it sounds like it just gave some strength to the shy type."

"Oh, so everyone else had a good experience to?"

"Well, to be honest, you were the only one who had to wear it. Everyone else's kisses were out in the open on stage." She points to the bandstand where Christina and Will are kissing in front of a cheering crowd.

"Oh." It takes no time at all to realize, I'd be even more nervous up there, in front of everyone, than I was kissing a stranger in privacy. Obviously, not an issue for Christina as she and Will are still going at it when I look back.

"Aren't those two adorable? They each bid on each other." Vivian is practically gushing.

"Yeah, so adorable." I roll my eyes, making Vivian let out a low laugh.

"Don't worry Beatrice. Love will find you one day to. Usually when you least expect it."

"I have no interest in love. I just want to graduate and become a great reporter, for now anyway."

The nurse smiles sweetly. "Well, that is a wonderful goal. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go as planned. If you happen to meet the right person, it will happen regardless of your five year plan."

I like the thought of being in love. Having someone to hold when I'm down, and someone I can truly be myself with. Christina has that with Will. They really are great together, and though her studies are not as important to her now as they used to be, I know she is a happier person with him in her life. So she may not be an A+ student anymore, but she is still a solid A-. And, most importantly, she is so happy. I want to be happy to.

"I can't imagine anyone ever feeling that way about me." Will and Christina are embracing now and a tinge of jealousy can be heard in my voice.

"Well, someone out there liked you enough to pay $1,000 to kiss you."

I perk up immediately. "Really?" And then it hits me. Was that Al's way of apologizing? Who else would pay that much for a single kiss? From me?

One thing is certain. If it was Al, I really need to apologize. And if it wasn't, someone out there thinks I'm something special.

I want to be an investigative reporter. I should easily be able to figure out who my mystery kisser is. I touch my fingers to my lips, remembering the feeling of his touch, and his lips on mine. I have to find out who he is, because I can think of nothing else but being kissed by him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Per request, here is the last chapter from the Kisser's perspective. Can't wait to hear what you think. I'm sure you all know who the kisser is, right?  
**

I have voices screaming inside my head. One is telling me to run. Run fast and run far, and don't look back. Nothing good could come of this. But even louder, is another voice telling me this could be my only chance. _Just do it, get it out of your system._ With one kiss I'll realize this whole thing is ridiculous and I'll never give it another thought.

There is a reason I've closed myself off from other people. I'm not a good friend. I'm not even a good person and I don't want to drag anyone else down with me. That and the fact that I have too many secrets, has always kept me in line. I've been tempted before to make a friend, take a lover for than one night, but a quick evaluation of my past has set me strait before any damage is done.

I mean, I just met her a few days ago, I barely know her. These feelings are nothing more than infatuation. A desire to have something you know you can't. But there lies the problem, because I think maybe I can, and it's so close to real I smell the victory in the air. Victory _._ Is that what this is about? Is this a competition and she is the prize? I am competing only against myself, my better judgement. So what side is going to win? The rational, realistic side or the emotional, illogical side that could put her in danger?

I should have driven away already, but instead I'm still sitting in my vehicle listening to the motor run. I take another bite from the burger I'm holding. The food turns my stomach. I open the bun and stare at the mess of onions, mustard and catchup mixed into one lumpy concoction. Eating this will make the decision for me. She'll run away screaming from my breath.

I toss the burger back into the bag on the passenger seat before wiping my mouth on one of the many napkins I was given with the messy sandwich. I have a tin of mints in the ash tray, so I toss several in my mouth immediately before turning the rearview mirror to look back at me. Subconsciously, my hands reach for the front of my head as I rake my hair back into place. Why? She won't be able to see me.

With the twist of my wrist, I turn off the motor and pull the key free from the ignition. I'm going to do this. I have to do this. If I don't, I'll never be free of this fantasy relationship that's been playing in my head for the last few days.

Signups for the silent auction are just as private as the experience will be. Each bidder gets a ticket with a seven digit number on it. You sign your number only on the pledge form and drop it in the box. If you are the winner, your number will be called and you report to either the bandstand or the private booth at a designated time.

I quickly jot down the amount of money I'd set aside for the event. _I hope this is enough_. I scan the table till I find the coffee can with the number four written on it in black marker, then slip my bid through the slot in the plastic cover. The can has several other bids in it already. Now, all I can do it wait.

I stay close to the auction tent. Wondering too far into the festivities might cause me to run into her. I don't want her to know I'm still here. No matter how good or bad this turns out, she can't know it was me. That is assuming I win the auction.

I tell myself over and over that this is for the best. Once it's done, I will have tasted the forbidden fruit and realize it isn't nearly as enticing as I originally thought. Then I can walk away with fewer screaming voices in my head. It will be nice to regain control over my thoughts.

I hate waiting. I'm still holding the pile of napkins from the burger I couldn't eat and I absentmindedly start twisting one into a rose like I used to when I was bored at work. It always brought in extra tips when you serve a customer's order with a paper rose. I smile, thinking about all the beautiful women who have propositioned me over the last few months. Yes, there were fists thrown my way as well, when some of these women turned out not to be single, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I stopped being friendly to the customers the night I broke a man's nose. His wife had been flirting with me the whole night. It wasn't until I handed her a drink with the rose napkin, that I notice the gold band on her finger. Unfortunately, that was the same moment that her husband decided he's didn't like me smiling at her.

The guy literally charged at me. He grabbed me by the shirt, trying to pull me over the bar. My reflexes kicked in, and I threw a single jab punch into the side of his face. He stumbled backwards, falling onto a nearby table surrounded by college kids.

Thinking back, he's lucky I only broke his nose. With my extensive training, I could easily have done a lot more damage than that, and I would have if he hadn't stayed down after the first hit. Things like that remind me why I vowed to be a loner. Things like that, remind me why I have to get her out of my head.

The nurse in charge of the auction is reading off a list of numbers over the loudspeaker. The winners of the silent auction. My number is called and my heart leaps in my chest. I won the auction. My head is screaming at me again. I wish I knew if I was being smart or really stupid right now. I'm either going to completely fix this situation or make it ten times worse and despite what I need to happen, a part of me wants the whole thing to go totally differently.

With a pair of sunglasses, I disguise myself best I can before reporting to the nurse and giving her my winning number. She smiles politely and points to a small tent behind the popcorn booth. I'm to wait in there until my volunteer is ready for me. Then I switch over to an adjacent booth that is completely closed with curtains on each side.

I'm only in there for a few minutes when I hear the nurse outside the private tent ask the occupant if she's ready. My heart is pounding. _Damn, am I ready?_

The nurse appears in the entryway of my tent. "Your volunteer is ready. She has been given the same rules and instructions that you have. There will be security right outside, so don't try anything other than what is agreed upon in the agreement you signed. When you are finished, just leave quickly. Do you have any questions?"

"No." I stand and she walks ahead of me toward the private tent. She pulls the front curtain aside and I step in. Tris is standing only a few feet away. A black strip of fabric is tied securely around her face, blocking any possible chance she could see me. The nurse drops the curtain behind me.

 _You can do this. Just walk over, kiss her and walk away._ Nothing to it. But there is more to it. She looks nervous. Even without seeing her eyes, I can tell. Her chest rises and falls in deep breaths and she's trembling slightly. Is it possible that she is just as nervous as me? If she is, it can't be for the same reasons that I am. I try to imagine myself in her shoes. It's understandable that she'd be nervous. She has no idea what kind of person is going to try who knows what.

She wobbles slightly, _Shit! Is she going to pass out?_

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." The words barely make it out of her mouth before she reaches for the blindfold. I can't let her see me. I won't kiss her if she is this uncomfortable, but I won't let know who I am.

I step close to her and take one of her wrists in each hand, lowering her hands down to her sides. I don't want her to be afraid, so I am gentle enough that she knows she is still in control. My hands slip away from her wrists as I hold her hands in each of mine, still keeping them by her sides.

I want so badly to speak. To tell her she is safe and that I would never hurt her, but she would recognize my voice in a heartbeat. Can I tell her some other way?

My hand comes up to her face as I run the back of my fingers along her cheekbone before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

I'm pleasantly surprised that this calms her immediately. Her breathing returns to normal and her body stops trembling. In this moment, I want to kiss her, but not for the reasons I came in here for. This was a mistake. Kissing her will not free me, but will tie the noose even tighter. I know I can't go ahead with my plan.

I take a step back, as being this close to her suddenly feels dangerous. I turn and lift the curtain that will deliver me to freedom but before I can escape she speaks again. ""Wait!" Her voice cracks like she may start to cry. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

 _Oh god, I want to, I really want to Tris, I just can't._ As if she could read my mind, a single tear streams down her cheek at my rejection and all my good sense is lost. A tiny voice that I couldn't make out before can finally be heard as the others are hushed by her sadness. I need her, even if it is just for this one moment.

I return to my spot in front of her as my fingers reach out to hold her face in my hands. I have to stop myself, I know I do, but I don't have the strength to overcome this new found presence in my head. I slowly pull her lips to meet mine and kiss her softly _. That's enough! Stop!_ The voice of reason has returned and is trying to regain control.

Just as I think I'm getting my strength back, her arms reach around my waist and she pulls me in closer. I'm lost again as out lips meet a second time, but this time she is kissing me, and it feels too wonderful to stop now. For the first time in a very long while, a feeling that is more than just physical desire rushes through my body and I know I have to let her go or be lost forever.

I pull away, and rest my head against hers. Our breathing now in sync after the moment we shared. I have to go. The thought of walking away is killing me.

An image appears in my head. I pull the blindfold off so she can see me, and she smiles. Now she knows who I am and she's happy. But just as quickly as that image appears, if fades and another takes its place. She is mine, happily wrapped in my arms until they come and take her, torturing her, just to punish me, because of who I am and what I have done. I can't let this be her future.

I brush her lips with mine one last time before I leave, knowing I can never be that close to her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone out there who has read, favorited, is following or written a review of my story so far. It means so much to me. And a very special thank you to the guest reviewer who made me feel very, very special by saying this: "Cries because that may be the cutest yet, forbidden scene I've ever read, and I loved it so much. Never stop writing. Authors like you are the reason I adore reading." You made my entire week by writing this. I don't know who you are, but thank you for your support. I can't wait till the day I can announce that my first book is being published.**

Monday mornings are the worst. Especially when you are awake till 3am the night before. My brain won't shut down. It's stuck in a loop between what to do about my article and how to find out who my mystery kisser is. I have never been very interested in dating or romance, but after being kissed at the charity event on Saturday, I can't get it out of my mind.

I haven't been in a relationship since senior year in high school. My heart was broken so bad, I haven't had any interest to try it again. Peter was his name. We dated exclusively for nine months when he started pressuring me to move to the next step in our relationship. Even though I wasn't mentally ready, I gave in. We rented a hotel room on prom night. Less than a week later, he broke up with me.

I thought I was in love with him. But even during the best part of our relationship, kissing him never felt like the kiss I received in the privacy of that tent. As much as I wanted to believe Peter loved me, everything about our relationship was about pleasing him. It wasn't until I was talking to Christina about Will that I realized what love was supposed to be like. As much as I wanted to feel the same thing, I never thought it would happen for me. I am nothing special to look at. My body closer resembles a fourteen year old boy, than the curves a woman my age should have, and my personality has a tendency to scare men away before they have a chance to get to know me.

This is why I can't get that kiss out of my mind. I spent nine months thinking I was in love, but never really felt wanted when we kissed, and yet, a complete stranger kisses me and I suddenly feel like the most desirable woman on the planet. How did he make me feel that way? Will I ever feel that again if I can't discover his identity?

The study lounge is quiet. The antique grandfather clock on the lower level chimes, alerting me I only have fifteen more minutes until my journalism class. "I'm supposed to have a general idea of what my article will be about. I still can't think of a single thing that might be good enough to land me the internship.

I growl as I drum my fingers on the table in front of me. _Focus Tris!_ I stare at my hands, and then follow the still healing scratches up my arm before it finally hits me. The robbery at Carlos's store, one of the few real news stories we've had in town recently, and I was right there through the whole thing, a key witness. _That's it!_

I start to write like a mad woman for the next ten minutes until I hear the bell for the end of the period. We will be meeting with Mrs. Mathews individually in class to discuss our ideas for our article. I'm able to walk into class, finally optimistic about my article.

* * *

I am sitting in Mrs. Mathews office after class. She's been silent longer than I'd expect. Surely she can't still be reading my pitch. I've been here before. It wasn't unusual for her to ask me to stay after class to go over an assignment, but she's usually smiling or showing some sign of liking my idea. This time she's quiet.

After what feels like an eternity, she places my paper down on the desk, before pulling her reading glasses off to hang from the chain around her neck.

"Well Beatrice. I'm not too sure what to say to this. It's not your best work." Her head tilts slightly. "You are one of the best writers in this class. I had high hopes for you winning this internship. But to tell you the truth, this isn't going to get you there. I realize not a lot happens in this town, but you are the fourth to present this idea as the premise for the final assignment. Being that you were actually involved with the hold up, is a definite plus, but it's just not enough."

"Not enough?" I'm taken aback. "I had a gun aimed at my head and a friend of mine ended up in the hospital with a gunshot wound."

"I'm aware of that. You included both points in your summary. But this isn't going to catch the eye of the chief editor from the largest paper in New York City." Her eyes stare into mine. "Anyone can write down a bunch of facts about a robbery and make it news. But if you want to win this internship, you need to stand out. Turn something that isn't big news into an interesting story. Bring something to the table that is not common knowledge. Turn an ordinary event into a news story. That is what will catch the editor's attention."

My breath escapes my lips in a frustrated sigh. "You're right."

"The other students who presented this story for their idea, I gave them my approval. Because frankly, they are not New York Beat worthy reporters. Some day they may end up writing for a small town paper or a low circulation magazine, but they don't have the talent or the drive that you do. You have huge potential as an investigative reporter. I would be doing you an injustice if I let you submit this as your final grade." Her face changes from disapproval to concern. "I'm actually very surprised to be saying this to you. You've never had a problem coming up with amazing story ideas in the past. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I just let myself get distracted over the weekend."

"That's understandable." She smiles genuinely. "How is your friend doing, the shop owner?"

"He should make a full recovery. He was very lucky. The bullet missed all vital organs."

"I'm very pleased to hear that." Her glance falls down to her hands briefly, then back to meet mine. "I know it must feel unfair for me to push you like this, especially with what you've been through recently, but I know how hard you've worked the last four years, and I won't let you throw that away over some emotional trauma. I want a new pitch on my desk by Friday."

I can do nothing but nod. Everything she's said is true and I'm grateful she is standing behind me. Not too many people believe in me the way she does. "Okay. I'll get on it right away."

She smiles one more time before dismissing me.

What do I do now? I told my professor I'd been distracted, which was the truth. Although what I was distracted with was not what she thought and it made me question myself. I hadn't thought about Carlos since I had visited him on Saturday morning. I'd been too preoccupied with other things that suddenly seemed unimportant. How could I be so selfish? This isn't me at all. I needed to get back on track.

The fact that I was there at an attempted robbery, with a gun pointed at me, still felt like a great place to find my story. I just needed to present it differently to make it more than an everyday convenience store hold up. I needed a new angle. I decided the best place to start might be to look up what the local paper had written up.

The home town paper, The Courier, only comes out once a week, on Wednesday. That would explain why no one had asked me about the incident yet. I don't really have time to wait two days, but I'm willing to bet the story is on their website already. I have about an hour before my next class. That should give me plenty of time to look up the article and still give me some time to grab a quick lunch. I glance at my watch quickly before heading for the campus library.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlos was awake, and in good spirits when I walked through the hospital room door. I swear he would have jumped out of bed and hugged me if the nurse let him.

"Beatrice. I'm so happy to see you."

"And I'm happy to see you healing so quickly." I walked over to his window and slid the heavy drape aside, making room for the sunshine to spill across the floor. I took a seat in the corner chair that Four had claimed during my last visit. "Do you have any idea when you get to go home?"

"Nah. They keep telling me I'm doing great, but no talk about going home yet. But that's ok. I have my family and friends visiting me and I get all the chocolate pudding I can eat. What more could a guy ask for."

I laugh. "Hmm, that does sound pretty great."

His smile fades. "You look like you have something on your mind." He is more perceptive that I gave him credit for. "I'd love to think you came here just to see me, but I get the feeling that isn't true."

I stare down at my hands, ashamed by how right he is. "Well, to be honest, I came for a few different reasons. The first, and most important being that I wanted to see how you were doing."

"And the second?" Carlos's mouth twisted up on the side.

"You know I'm going to school for journalism. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the robbery."

"Oh, I see. You're playing reporter today."

"Sort of, but not quite. I read the article the Courier wrote up. It's full of discrepancies. Four isn't mentioned in the article even once. My part in the whole incident has been greatly exaggerated and you are the only one who's been quoted in the article even though you were unconscious during the whole thing. Not to mention, there isn't a single photograph of the scene. Considering this is the most excitement this town has seen in the last decade, I expected this to be front page news. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Oh. Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I didn't want it to be plastered all over the place. It makes me feel like a failure. I may have downplayed it a bit. As for the news story, I have no control over what they write. I know Four spoke with a reporter the day after it happened."

"Yeah, that's another thing. I was supposed to file a police report later that day. I went down to the station right after my last class of the day, and they told me the whole thing had been taken care of. The officer on duty told me they had all the information they needed and didn't need me to file my version of the story. I thought it was odd at the time, but I was so exhausted from the stress of the day, I just went along with it."

"Hmm, yeah, that is strange Tris." He replied without looking at me.

"Did you just call me Tris? You never call me that."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I picked it up from Four. He's been visiting a lot."

I wanted desperately to trust every word he said, but the nervous way he fiddled with his fingers was a dead giveaway. He was lying. About what, and why, I have no idea.

"That's really great. You two are pretty close, huh?"

"Oh, well, not really. I mean, we've known each other a long time, but I wouldn't say we're close."

 _What the hell._ Last time I was here he was talking about Four as a toddler. They joked around with each other, almost like family. And now, Carlos has a completely different story.

"I don't understand. Last time we spoke you told me what a loyal friend he is. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Carlos suddenly clears his throat and closes his eyes before leaning back in his bed. "I'm really happy you came to visit, but I really need some rest now. Maybe we can talk more later?"

My chin drops open. He wants me to leave. My questions have been answered with lies, and now he wants me to leave. I snap my mouth closed before Carlos has a chance to notice my surprise. "Definitely. We'll talk again soon. Get some rest." I squeeze his hand affectionately before leaving his room. _Now what?_ I didn't have to think more than a half second to answer that question. If Carlos won't tell me what is going on, perhaps Four will.

I walk out of the hospital on a mission. This may not be the story that will land me the internship, but I will figure out what is going on. I return to the beat up Chevy that is Christina's car. My next stop will be the bar I swore to stay away from. I need to talk with Four.

It's a quick drive over to The Pitt. I scan the parking lot quickly, but I don't see the black pickup. Maybe he's off today. I'll at least go in to see what his schedule looks like.

It's quiet inside. I guess 4:00 on a Monday afternoon is not a busy drinking day for the college crowd. The only customers here are of the grey haired variety.

I spot the waitress from my last visit and I flag her down when I approach the bar. "Hey. I was wondering if Four was here."

"No, he's not." She looks me up and down with the same disgusted look as last time we met.

"Oh. I was just hoping to talk to him really quick. And, you know, pay back the money I owe him." I pray she doesn't pick up on my fib.

"Well, if you want to leave it with me, I'll make sure he gets it." She's smiling a little too wide now. It gives me the sudden urge to punch her in the teeth.

"No, that's ok. I really want to give it to him in person." I flash a huge grin back at her, causing her smile to fade quickly. "Will he be in later?"

Now the waitress looks annoyed. "No. He never works today."

"Oh. Are Monday's his day off?"

The waitress glares at me. "No, I mean he never works on this day. April 13th. He's taken it off every year since he bought the place."

My head jerks back slightly. "Wait. He owns this place?"

"Yeah. He's the nicest boss we've ever had. Don't tell him I said that. He likes people to think he's an ass."

I chuckle quietly. "Yeah, I've noticed."

The shapely blond takes a step closer to me. "Are you two, like, together?"

I'm so tempted to lie, right to her face. I can tell she only asked because she's interested herself. "No, just friends."

"Oh."

"Why would you think were together?"

"No reason." She gives me a fake smile and I know there is something she's not telling me."

"I guess I'll just text him then. See if he's around."

"Yeah, sure." She walks away without another word as I exit the building.

I went in looking for answers, but all I found were more questions. "So what's the deal with April 13th?" I ask myself.

I have a tendency to go overboard when I'm trying to piece together a puzzle. Though it may sound stalkerish, I decide to drive by his apartment. What harm would it do to check to see if his truck is there?

His apartment is only two miles from The Pitt, and a feeling of pure satisfaction washes over me when I pull in beside his black truck. I remember the last time I was here. The insane situation that brought us together for the second day in a row, and the intoxicating feeling I got from his hand on my back. And then I said goodbye, thinking I was doing the best thing for my future. I never imagined I'd be back, but here I am, getting ready to knock on his door.

I close my hand into a fist, holding it up toward the wooden door for a moment. My heart rate has picked up in the matter of seconds I've been standing here. I wish he didn't have this kind of effect on me. I can imagine myself grilling him for answers, but not able to push it if he resists. I'm not like that. I'm not afraid of men. I won't let him intimidate me. But I remember the finger in my face, the set jaw and the smoldering eyes, the time I called him by his real name. Though I believe he would never hurt me, there is a definite dark side to him. Carlos had said he was very private and didn't open up to too many people. What is he going to think of me showing up unannounced and then rattling off my suspicions about the inaccurate newspaper article?

It didn't matter. My curiosity had been awakened. I know Carlos lied to me, and Four was the one who fed the story to the reported. Now I wanted to know why.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: You asked for more character interaction. Here you go. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

Four almost fell through the door when he answered it. "Tris, what are you doing here?" He isn't moving, but his head falls forward when he speaks.

"I, um, was hoping we could talk."

"Talk? Pfff, why would we talk when there are other things we could do?" He wobbles again but a huge grin has spread across his face. "Come on in."

"Four, are you drunk?" I ask but I already know the answer.

"Maybe a little. Can I get you something?"

I let myself fall onto the couch a few feet away. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Suite yourself." He plops down beside me after retrieving a bourbon bottle from the kitchen counter. "So. What can I do to you? I mean, what can I do for you?"

I burst out laughing. "You're more than a little drunk.

"Yeah, so. I'm off today and alone, at my own place. What are you, the drunk police?"

I smile at him again. "No, it's fine. Just can't help but wonder what's going on."

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Because, you're off today, and drunk, alone, at your place. That usually counts as a red flag. So what's the occasion?"

"It's my parent's anniversary." He tips the bottle to his lips and swallows a mouthful of the brown liquid. "Yup. Four years ago today, my father killed my mother."

I tried to hide the shock on my face, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Don't give me that poor baby look. It was a long time ago. I'm totally over it."

"Oh yeah, I can tell." A million questions bounce around in my head. None of them appropriate to ask right now. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't. But maybe we could do something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'd really like to kiss you."

"What?" My heart does a somersault in my chest.

"You heard me. Can I kiss you?"

"Are you asking permission?"

"Well, yeah. I've seen what happens to people who kiss you without permission." He's grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat.

As badly as I want to, I can't let him kiss me in his state. He'd get the wrong idea and immediately push for more. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do."

I blush, which is stupid, because he's only acting like this because of the alcohol, not because he's really interested in me.

"Ok, so if you're not here to kiss me, why are you here?"

I push my lips together. "Well, like I said before, I was hoping we could talk. But I'm afraid it would be a waste of time trying to get answers from you right now."

"I've got questions, you've got answers."

I smirk. "I was hoping for the other way around."

"OK, "You've got answers, I've got questions."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Never mind. How about I make you some coffee."

"Buzzkill."

"Exactly."

He laughs at me. "I like you Tris."

"I think the Evil Queen herself could show up right now and you'd tell her the same thing." I head for the kitchen, opening several cabinets before finding the coffee mugs. "Where's your cof…" Before I can finish my question, I turn around and slam into him. He followed me into the kitchen and I didn't even realize it. I'd take a step back, but I'm already leaning against the counter. My pulse quickens as I put my hands up against his chest, pushing him back with one palm and a ceramic mug. "Four."

His eyes lock onto mine as he extends his right arm. I subconsciously hold my breath, thinking he is going to touch my face. But instead his hand extends up over my head, pulling a package of coffee off the top shelf.

I let out my breath when he hands me the package. His eyes never leave mine. Does he have any idea what he just did to me? "Thank you." I whisper.

He backs away before taking a seat at the small kitchen table. "Seriously Tris, what did you want to talk about?"

The gears in my brain begin to turn. Maybe talking to him this way will be easier. I'll give it a try. "I went to see Carlos today."

"Oh yeah. How's he doing?"

"Much better, but you already know that. He says you visit him a lot."

"Yeah. I do. He's been like a father to me."

"Really? That's strange. Because he said you two aren't really that close."

Four shrugs, "Well, define close."

I pour some coffee into the mug and slide it across the table to him. I don't know how to define close so I move on to the next question. "Did you know the local paper wrote up an article about the incident?"

"Yeah. I talked to one of the reporters."

Good. So far, he hasn't lied to me. "Were you drunk then to?"

Four's head tilts quickly to the side, like a puppy who'd just caught site of an interesting insect. "No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, because all the information in the article is wrong." I cross my arms over my chest.

He clears his throat nervously. "Really?"

"Yeah. You aren't mentioned in the story at all. According to the paper, I single handedly disarmed and incapacitated the robber."

"That's pretty impressive." There's humor laced in his voice.

"It would be if it were true."

"That's how I remember it."

I frown. "Why did you lie to the reporter?"

Only half his face turns up in a smile. "I thought you deserved to be the hero. You jumped for the guy's gun. The only reason I reacted was because you missed and he aimed at you after shooting Carlos."

I ponder his response for a moment. Is he telling me the truth? Was my life in danger after making that split second decision? "And am I right in assuming you also lied on the police report and then somehow convinced them I was, what, too emotionally distraught to tell my side of the story?" I must sound angry now. His smirk disappears from his face.

"Tris, I didn't do it to…"

"I don't care why you did it. Lying on a police report is a crime in this state."

"I'm fully aware of the law Miss Prior."

"Miss Prior? When did we get so formal?" Something is very wrong here, and I'm determined to figure out what.

"Tris." His voice is quieter now. "It's not really that big of a deal. I didn't want to be involved. So I turned you into a hero. You should be thanking me."

I take a step closer to him. "Thanking you? You've made me an accessory to your crime. I'm just as guilty as you if I don't go to the police and tell them the truth."

"Then do it."

I'm taken aback by his sudden change of heart. "But that would get you into trouble."

"Yeah, but at least you won't be involved." His face is dead serious.

I'm confused. I sit at the chair beside him and absent mindedly take a sip of his coffee. He smiles. "You knew I would find out about this." I accuse.

"Well, you are an aspiring reporter. I wouldn't be very impressed with your skills if you didn't. I also know you aren't going to turn me in."

I look down at my clenched fists on the table. He's right, but how did he know? "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust you."

What the hell! How do I reply to that? "That's really bad judgement on your part."

Four snickers. "Ok, how about this then. I have a really good buddy down at the police station that would have you committed in a heartbeat if you went in there claiming I was lying."

My mouth dropped open. I was at a loss for words. Would he really let that happen? Let his buddy ruin my life? "Fine." I lean back in the chair and cross my arms again. "I'll go along with your little game for now, but I want to know why."

"Ah, no." He shakes his head. "That information is on a need to know basis only."

I pound a fist into the table. "I need to know."

"No darling, you don't." He stands and returns to the couch and the end table holding the half full bottle of bourbon.

"Four." I protest. "I thought we were friends. I thought we'd gotten close."

"No, we aren't really that close."

Now I'm angry. I pull myself out of the chair and plant my feet directly in front of him. "Ten minutes ago, you were asking to kiss me."

"But you didn't say yes."

"I didn't say no either."

He stands, and we're much too close together to be arguing. "If I remember correctly, you said, you didn't think it was a good idea."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean no."

Just like that, he accepts my non negative answer by pulling me into his body, pushing his lips against mine with just enough force as to dare me to pull away. I couldn't if I wanted to. I allow myself to sink into his strong arms as he kisses me with enough passion to wake up my entire body. A fire ignites deep in my belly as I wrap my arms around his midsection, allowing my fingertips to explore the contours of his sculpted abdomen and then around to his back.

Much too soon he releases me, taking a step back that brings a painful expression to his face. He shakes his head slowly before whispering, "You need to go."

I've never been this turned on in my life. Before now, I'd never consider any kind of sexual relationship without some kind of commitment. We'd have to be a real couple. Something that had been going on for a while and had potential for a real future. I can't say that I care about any of that right now. I just want to be back in his arms.

"Four, I…"

"You have to go Tris. I shouldn't have done that." His long fingers wrap around my upper arm as he pulls me toward the door.

"But I don't want to go."

A huge smile spreads across his angled jawline. "I don't want you to go either. But I can't let you get too involved with my screwed up life. You deserve better than that." His lips brush mine one more time before he pushes me out the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

I left Four's apartment feeling disconnected from my body. My head buzzed, my lips tingled and my body was cold from the sudden abandonment. What just happened? Did he really just throw me out after kissing me?

I'm tempted to pound on the door and demand he let me back in, but I have other things on my mind now. Things he told me that he probably didn't want me to know. Who would have though drunk Four would talk so freely?

I slip into the driver's seat of Christina's car and grab the notebook that's sitting on the passenger seat, jotting down notes as quickly as possible. Time to see if any of these pieces fit together. I drive off toward the dorm without noticing the extra pair of eyes, watching me leave.

Back in my room, I'm clicking away on my laptop while my mind repeats the same loop over and over. Four owns the bar. His real name is Tobias. A fact he doesn't like to share. He didn't want his involvement with the robbery to be recorded by the police or the paper. He may have ties at the police station who would lie for him, or was that just a threat to shut me up? His father killed his mother four years ago today. He and Carlos have known each other since Four was a young child. Carlos is like a father to him, but they aren't _that_ close. _Huh?_ Carlos is also willing to lie for him. Four likes me.

I reread the list of clues I've collected and cross out the last one. That's not a clue. I don't even believe it's true. If he hadn't been so drunk, our encounter would have been very different. That makes two amazing kisses I've received recently that meant nothing.

My train of thought jumps to the other mystery I'm trying to figure out. My mystery kisser. As nice as it was, it's taken a back seat for the moment. But since I seem to have hit a dead end trying to unravel the mystery that is Four, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to examine something I'd nearly forgotten about. A possible clue as to who kissed me at the softball game.

The napkin rose is sitting on my dresser, right where I left it Saturday afternoon. Its shape is perfect. This was not the first time this person did this to a napkin. In fact, this looks well practiced. I rack my brain, desperate to determine who might be good at napkin origami, but nothing comes to mind.

A loud breath escapes out my nose. Two mysteries on my hands, and I'm stumped on both. My stomach growls and since my list of clues isn't getting me anywhere, I decide to head to the kitchen for a snack. I yank open the fridge and something catches my eye immediately. Christina's leftovers in the tin foil swan shape. Of course, someone who worked at a restaurant might be handy with tin foil, so why not napkins? It may not be much, but at least it's something. Now, do I know anyone who works at a restaurant who'd pay $1,000 to kiss me? Yeah right. Back to the drawing board.

I grab the bag of carrot sticks and some dip in addition to a bottle of water before heading back to my room. Snacking always makes my brain work better. I stare at the computer screen while double dipping the carrots in the ranch dressing.

The only thing these puzzle pieces reveal is that Four is hiding something. Something that he has friends helping to hide. What could be so bad about Four's past, that he would lie to the police to stay out of the spotlight?

I hate to do it. I know it is an invasion of privacy since he wasn't in his right mind when he told me, but the only thing I really have to go on that might turn up more information is the death of his mother.

I slam my laptop shut. I can't do that, can I? What am I really trying to find out about Four that could justify violating him in this manner? Yes, he has a secret, but if he wanted me to know about it, he would share it with me himself. Then again, is that really what I want to know? Or is it something more selfish.

I close my eyes and picture him kissing me again. The memory causes my heart to skip a beat. What I really want to know is why he pushed me away. Is it that he was afraid to take advantage? I doubt a man in that drunken state would be thinking that deeply about the situation. This had to be something more engrained in his mind. Something that was automatic and done even when he wasn't thinking clear. He said he didn't want me getting messed up with his life. Because I deserved better.

The more I thought about it, the harder it was to fight off the desire for information, and I found myself searching for murder cases that took place four years ago this day. And wouldn't you know, I got a hit that I am convinced is his parents story.

The headline read: **Chicago man turns himself in after accidentally killing his wife.** I continued to read, soaking up every detail like a sponge.

 _Man identified as Marcus Eaton from North Street in Chicago, turned himself in to police Wednesday evening. He claims he and his wife got into an argument over an unpaid bill. The argument turned physical and Marcus admits to hitting his wife. In a tragic turn of events, she hit her head on the granite counter top as she fell and was bleeding badly when police arrived._

 _Marcus fled the scene initially. The couple's only child, son Tobias, found his mother when he returned home from work that evening. The woman, identified as Evelyn Eaton was taken to the hospital, but declared dead shortly after arrival._

 _Marcus turned himself in later that evening and is being held at the Chicago south prison for the time being._

I read the article over several times. I couldn't believe the terrible story I'd just learned and the only thing I could imagine was Four arriving home from work to find his mother on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The mental picture made me shiver and gave me the urge to run over to Four's apartment just to give him a hug. Something I knew I couldn't do, because of how I found out.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this was his family's history. Maybe if I hadn't learned his real name from Carlos, I would have passed right by the article. But there was no denying the coincidences. With shaky fingers I typed the name, Tobias Eaton, into the search box. As soon as I hit enter, a picture of a slightly younger Four popped up on my screen. It was a soldier in the marines that started back at me, not the bartended I'd come to know, but there was no mistaking it. Four is indeed Tobias Eaton.


	18. Chapter 18

I spent the next day arguing with myself on my next course of action. What do I do with this information? To begin with, I shouldn't know anything about it. His family's history explains a lot, causing the puzzle pieces to fit together. As a young adult, he didn't want to be associated with a murder case. That explains the name change. And since it wasn't that long ago, he doesn't look all that different than he did when the event took place. Hence, not wanting his picture in the paper or any recognition whatsoever. He did move across country to get away from people and city who may recognize him. He's been dealt an unfair hand, that's for sure. I can only imagine how difficult it must be to lose a parent at the hands of the other, and how he was treated afterwards to make him leave. It's not like it was his fault his father was abusive.

With the big picture getting clearer, I still have no idea why he would push me away the way he did. We all have a past. Things we can't control and even some unruly family. That shouldn't cause us to be loners for the rest of our lives.

And where does Carlos fit into this? I can't help but think I'm still missing vital information. I wonder if Carlos would open up to me now. If I tell him what I've learned, maybe he'll fill me in on a few more details. It's not like he has to lie to me any more since I know the truth. He did seem to believe Four and I would become close friends. I'll just tell him the truth, well, a slightly altered version of the truth. Four opened up in his drunken state and now I need to know how to handle the situation since I fear he may regret it once sober.

That's perfect! Now armed with an excuse for having this knowledge, I decide to visit Carlos for the second day in a row.

* * *

I never would have predicted what happened next. Upon arriving at the hospital parking lot, two police cruisers were sitting in the fire lane by the door. _I wonder what's going on._ It wouldn't be long before I found out. Almost as soon as I got out of Christina's car and made my way for the entrance, two police emerged from the door with a third person in between. With one officer on each arm, the third person was kicking and screaming.

My progress was halted when one of the uniformed men spoke to me. "Stand back mam."

I felt my heart was being crushed as the threesome passed me and the man in the center yelled toward the doctor who was still holding the door open. "You killed him." His voice was a roar unlike anything I'd ever heard before. "How could you do that? He trusted you."

I watched helplessly as the police pushed Four into the back seat of the cruiser and drove off, followed by the second patrol car.

At some point my mouth had fallen open and it stayed that well after they were gone. I could only assume Four was being brought to the police station. I could go after them later. Right now I had to know what got him so upset. I ran up the stone stairs, two at a time, confronting the doctor before he retreated back inside.

"Was he talking about Carlos Mendez?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss my patience situation with you unless you are family." His voice was emotionless, but his reply was answer enough. I pushed past him, running into the waiting room where my fears were confirmed. Carlos's wife sat in the corner. Her children piled into her lap, as the three sobbed into each other's embrace.

"No." He was so much better yesterday. What could have happened? His family didn't see me. I didn't want to interrupt their huddle or make his wife say the words out loud to me. Carlos was dead.

I don't remember the drive there, but somehow I ended up downtown at a coffee shop across the street from the police station. I was staring blankly out the window when the waitress came over.

"Is everything ok?"

I wiped the tear streaks from my cheeks before looking in her direction. "Yes, thank you." I handed her a ten dollar bill. "I'm all set." _Now, please, just go away._

"Did you need change?"

"No!" I snapped, not intending to.

She didn't say another word. Her shoulders slumped as she returned to her position behind the cabinet of baked goods.

I let out a long sigh. I may be upset, but that doesn't give me the right to be rude. I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and scribbled the words, I'm sorry, on it before I left the small cafe.

I paused on the sidewalk, staring over at the police station. What do I do now? Without knowing what actually went down at the hospital, I had no idea if Four was actually under arrest or if he was just being detained. Would they let me see him if I went in? There was only one way to find out.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked through the double glass doors. A receptionist greeted me immediately and I explained my situation. "I don't know if he's in trouble of not."

"Ok. I'll find out. Why don't you take a seat?"

The wooden bench was hard, but waiting was harder. It felt like hours before a young blond officer approached me from a closed door to the right of the waiting area.

"Are you Tris?"

I jumped up. "Yes."

He held out his hand and I shook it gently. "I'm Officer Forbes, but you can call me Matt. Four is a good buddy of mine. He predicted you'd be stopping by when you showed up at the hospital."

"Is he under arrest?"

"No. He's just cooling off right now. He's lucky he didn't do anything stupid. His temper has gotten him in more trouble than I care to remember."

I smile. "Yeah. I can only imagine. Would it be possible to see him?"

Matt looks down at his shiny shoes. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea right now. He's pretty upset."

"Well, maybe I can help."

"Maybe. Are you his girlfriend?"

Oh God. How should I answer this? I'll say whatever it takes to get a chance to talk to him right now. "Yeah. I can calm him down."

"Okay. Follow me."

Deeper into the police station, the rooms were teaming with lively situations. There were loud arguments and questionable looking characters spread out in the open office space. I was happy not to linger too long in that room. Officer Forbes led me down a long corridor until we reached a glass door where we had to be buzzed in by a female officer behind a glass wall.

"You'll have to go through the metal detector." The woman behind the desk commanded.

I gave her a quick nod as the door lock buzzed. Matt pulled it open and directed me through the metal detector without incident.

"He's right in here." Another large door was buzzed open before I walked into a hall of tiny cells.

Four was standing, leaning against the bars. His hands hung out beyond the cell perimeter. His eyes met mine immediately. He didn't look surprised at all to see me. "What are you doing here Tris?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Matt interrupted. "Oh, and guys, you are on camera, so don't do anything crazy." He gave me a big, knowing smile, before leaving us alone.

"What did he mean by that?" The side of Four's mouth twitched.

I knew what he meant considering I'd lied about being the girlfriend, but that wasn't something Four needed to know. "Oh, you know. He doesn't want me to try to break you out of there or something." I walked closer to the bars that separated the two of us. Four looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was tousled. I wondered how much of a fight he put up at the hospital before the police got him under control. Four may not look like a body builder, but I'm pretty sure he's solid muscle under his t-shirt. "So what happened?"

He just shrugged, like it was no big deal. "Carlos is dead."

My chest ached, like I was being squeezed. "Yeah. I know that." I squeaked. "But how?"

Four shook his head in disbelief before backing away from the bars and taking a seat on the cot in his cell. "I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me."

I suddenly felt my blood heat up. "Why are you lying to me? You accused the doctor of killing him. You yelled it out for the whole block to hear."

Four exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I know." He brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it before speaking again. "I'm not lying to you Tris. I overreacted, that's all. I was upset, and lashed out at the first person I could. I have a bit of a temper. It gets me in trouble sometimes."

I took another step closer, wrapping my fingers loosely around the metal bars. I wanted so bad to be in there with him. If nothing else, just to hold him close so he knew he wasn't alone. "I'm so sorry Four. I know you guys were close."

"Yeah." His voice cracked when he replied. "Doesn't matter now." His head dropped.

I could feel his pain. It was like we were the same person for a few moments. Carlos was a friend to me, but to Four he was so much more. It hurt to know he was gone. But the immense pain I felt was not for myself, but for the loss Four was feeling. At some point, in the short time since we met, he had become very important to me and now I could feel what he was going through. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It would be great if you could get me out of here. I didn't actually punch anyone. There shouldn't be any charges pressed." He stood and approached the bars, taking my hand in his. "Matt was all smiles for you. Do you think you could convince him I'm okay to be let out?"

"Four, you don't have to butter me up to get me to help you." I pulled my hand out of his.

"I wasn't trying to butter you up. I just thought maybe you could bat your eyelashes at him or something. You know. Do that thing that girls do that make guys like him turn into puddles."

"I really don't think I should bat my eyelashes at him. It would only confuse him." I shuffled my feet as my cheeks turned pink. "I told him I was your girlfriend."

Four tried to hide a smile. "Why would you do that?"

"I figured he'd be more willing to let me see you if he knew we were… close."

"Hmm. I suppose that makes sense."

"I'll go get him and see if he'll let you out." I walked over to the hallway door and knocked gently.

Matt opened the door immediately. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Do you think you could let him out now? He's totally calm. I can handle him from here."

Matt looked over at Four. "You sure you're good now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for keeping me out of trouble man."

"Any time. I know how you get when you're pissed. I know it sucks, but the safest place for you at the time was behind bars." Matt slid a security badge through the cell lock. "No hard feelings I hope."

"No." Four nodded. "We're good."

"Hey man. Really sorry about your friend." The two embraced in that masculine way men do. Slapping each other on the back several times. "Call if you need anything."

Four flashed an appreciative smile at his friend, before taking my hand and leading me toward the exit.


	19. Chapter 19

Four practically dragged me out of the police station. We stopped only briefly to collect his belongings and say a hasty goodbye to Matt who gave me a huge smile. "It was great to meet you. Keep an eye on him for a while. I don't want to hear about any more psychotic episodes."

"I will," I promised as Four pushed me through the door.

"Keys." He held out his hand to me as I pointed out Christina's car.

"No way. I'm driving. I'm still not convinced you're entirely stable." He shot a frown in my direction, but I wasn't backing down. "I get the feeling road rage may be an issue for you today."

"Fine." He huffed as he circled around to the passenger side of the car. Once inside, we both looked at each other simultaneously. "What now?"

"I'm assuming you want to go home."

"No, not particularly."

"Oh. I just thought you'd want to be alone for a while."

His gaze dropped to his hands sitting in his lap. "I do stupid things when I'm emotional and alone."

"You mean like drinking a whole bottle of bourbon?"

"Yeah. Wait. How did you know I like bourbon?"

 _Shit. He doesn't remember. Should I tell him?_ It would be the only way to explain why I know about his family history, though the thought of bringing it up right now makes my stomach turn. "Lucky guess?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No…Yes…Ask me again later." Why did I have such a hard time lying to him? I'm not the overly honest type like Christina. I don't usually have trouble bending the truth when the need arises. "Maybe we could go someplace quiet where we could talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything. Whatever you want to talk about. I know how you felt about Carlos. Don't you want to...?"

"No. I don't want to talk about Carlos with you." He shot out, annoyance clear in his voice.

I squeezed my hands closed as I felt the anger build up in my chest. "Maybe we should go to your place then, so you can grab a bottle of something strong. Is that the only way you'll open up to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Someday my stubbornness is going to be the end of me. "I went to your place the other day. You were totally shit faces, but at least we were able to talk."

He looked at me in suspicion, then looked away quickly. "You know what. You were right. I do want to be alone. Just drop me off at my apartment."

"So you can drown your sorrows in the bottom of a bottle? No."

"How I decide to grieve is none of your business, Tris. Just take me home."

"I promised your friend I'd keep an eye on you. I never break my promises. We are going to hang out for a while, until you prove to me that you can deal with this like an adult."

He let out a loud sigh, disgusted with my accusation. "When did you become my babysitter?"

"The day I started caring about your well-being." That shut him up. I started the car and it came alive with a quick protest. I drove out of the parking lot with no destination in mind. Maybe we'd just drive around a bit. I glanced quickly at the gas gage. Hmm, maybe not. After a moment of driving in silence I decided where we could go and made a quick U-turn at an abandoned office building.

He looked over at me, but I kept my eyes on the road. I wouldn't speak again until he was ready. I really hope he isn't the type that will sit in silence for hours just to avoid a conversation.

I pulled into the parking lot of my dorm. "I'm going to run inside and get some money. Do you want to come in?"

"I have money with me Tris."

"So, I don't, and I'm not using yours."

He shook his head, frowning disapprovingly. "I'll just wait here."

"We aren't taking the car from here. Why don't you come in? Christina is staying with Will for a few days, so you don't have to worry about running in to her."

"Alright." He climbed out of the car, and followed me to my door as I unlocked it. "So, what are we doing that requires money but not a car?" I walked into the three room dorm and casually tossed my keys on the kitchen table before disappearing into my bedroom. Four waited in the main living area, taking a seat on the lumpy couch. "Nice place."

I could tell he was being sarcastic. "Thanks. It's not the greatest, but it gets the job done." I returned to the living room and sat beside him. "You want to go for a walk?"

Four rubbed the side of his neck. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to. I just need to use your bathroom first."

I have him an approving smile. "Right through there." I pointed down the hall across from Christina's bedroom.

He stood immediately, but paused when he passed my bedroom door. He started at something on my dresses. "I can't believe you kept that."

"Kept what?" I walked over to his side, peering into my room to see what he was referring to.

He froze. "Nothing. Never mind." At that he continued into the bathroom and closed the door.

I walked over to my dresser, scanning the few objects scatter across the top. Nothing struck me as what he could be referring to. My dresser held a hair brush, perfume bottle, several pair of earrings and the paper rose from my mystery kisser. _Oh my God._ I picked up the rose. I'd never mentioned it to anyone but Christina. Her and I were the only ones who knew who had given it to me. If Four was referring to it, that meant one of two things. Either he gave it to me, or he knew who did.

I heard the bathroom door open. I tossed the flower back on the dresses and sprinted to the door jam. "Ready?"

"Sure. Let's go for a walk." He said with mock excitement.

I led him back outside, but instead of heading for the sidewalk, I circled around behind the dorm. He followed me from a short distance, not saying a word until I disappeared onto a wooded path behind the long row of student housing.

"Really Tris? You're taking me into the woods."

"Relax. It's just a short hike from here to get to the downtown area." I kept walking, not looking back. The whole time, hoping the calming environment would relax him enough to open up. "Either that, or I'm luring you to a deserted cabin where I'll murder you in cold blood."

He laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to by now. I am kinda a dick."

"No you're not. You like to pretend that you are, to scare people away, but you're not." He never replied to that comment so I had to break the silence again after a few minutes. "There's a little brook up ahead. Let's sit for a few minutes."

"Whatever you want. Matt did put you in change." I sat on a large flat rock and let my feet dangle over the edge, just inches from the water surface. He copied my every move before realizing his legs were too long and dipping the tips of his shoes in the water. "Damn it." He exclaimed, pulling his long legs back up on the rock.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Did you forget how tall you are?"

"Yeah, temporarily." He looked at me. "Is this your attempt to get me to talk?"

I sucked in a deep breath, unsure I should say what I was about to say. "You're very perceptive Mr. Eaton."

His expression turned rock hard. "What did you call me?"

"That is your name isn't it? Tobias Eaton."

He was silent for an eternity of seconds and I wished I'd just kept my mouth shut.

"Who told you that?" He demanded.

I swallowed hard. "You did." I prayed he wouldn't catch my lie.

His expression softened slightly. "What else did I tell you?"

I let out a deep breath. This might actually work after all. "You told me what happened with your parents."

His eyes closed slowly as his head fell forward. "So that's what you meant. You came by on the 13th. I was drunk off my ass, and started spouting stories." He raised his head again and locked his eyes on mine. "And you fell for it."

"Come on Four. I'm studying to be a reporter. My dream job would be downtown New York City. Do you really think I wouldn't look it up to get the details? Why are you so afraid someone might find out? It wasn't your fault."

Four let a loud breath escape his lips. "I forgot I was fortunate enough to befriend the next Lois Lane."

So far, it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. "So, your dad is in jail. Is that why you and Carlos got close?"

He shook his head. "No, that happened long before my father killed my mom. Let's just say, the night my mom died, was not my father's first offense."

I bit my lip, contemplating what he just said, but unsure how to reply. "Did Carlos know?"

"Yeah. And he tried to help as soon as he'd figured it out. We lived in a poor part of town. There was always something going on there. A lot of domestic abuse, gang activity and drug dealing. Most people tried to keep to themselves. It was the only way to stay out of trouble." He paused for a moment as he studied my face, deciding if he should continue his story or not. "I was five the first time my father came after me. My mother confronted him about his drinking problem. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor like a rock. Even then, I had a ferocious temper. I jumped on him, started punching him in the face as hard as I could. He plucked me off of him like I was a bug, and without a second thought, threw me right through the living room window."

My mouth fell open as I covered it with my hands. I couldn't believe what Four had just admitted to me. "Oh my God."

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. We lived on the first floor. Anyway, Carlos was walking home from work and saw it happen. He was only a few hundred yards away, so he ran over and carried me to his apartment until the ambulance showed up. He stayed at the hospital until my parents arrived. All he knew was that I fell out of a window. He didn't know how it happened. My Mom and Dad both lied about what happened so he left once he figured I was safe with my parents."

"You didn't tell him what happened?"

"I wasn't conscious until after he'd left."

"Oh."

He looked at me and smiled. "I don't remember any of it. You don't need to feel bad. The only reason I know is because my mother admitted it to me a few years later when I asked about a scar on my back."

"It's hard not to when you hear a story like that."

"Yeah." He hummed in agreement. "Anyway, after that, Carlos started noticing me more and after I showed up at his shop a few more times with bruises and a black eye, he finally put two and two together." Four's eyes grew glassy from accumulating tears. "He was always looking out for me after that."

I had so many questions. I wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with his mother. Why would she stay with this man who hurt her and her little boy? Why did the police not step in? Carlos must have reported these incidents if he was watching out for little Tobias. How could things like this happen?

I didn't ask any of those things. I just leaned closer to Four, bringing one hand around the back of his neck, while pulling his head into my body, holding him tightly against my neck. I felt his body shake several times as he released some of the pain he'd been holding in. His tears dripped down his face, and splashes against the exposed skin above the neckline of my shirt. It made me want to cry with him. I wanted to share every emotion he was feeling, just to help him get through it. I felt the loss of a father figure at that moment, even though Carlos was only a distant friend to me.

"Four, I'm so sorry." I pulled him in even closer when his arms closed around my body. We sat like that, motionless for several minutes.

When he released me, his face was back to a picture of complete composure but his eyes darted to my lips before he completely pulled away. "We should continue our walk."

"Yeah. Ok." I agreed. He pulled himself to his feet and offered me a hand. I accepted as he pulled me up harder than was necessary and I ended up only a few inches away from his chest. My heart fluttered. I let out a breath and continued walking the narrow path, the whole time denying the thoughts running through my head. I had feelings for this man, and as much as I tried to deny it, they weren't going away any time soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Please review and let me know.**

It was only about a five minute walk through the woods, after our stop at the brook, when we arrived at the clearing. The path in front of us opened into a large field that was mostly empty, except for an ancient looking playground set up in the right corner. I walked over and took a seat on the only swing still attached to the metal frame.

"I used to come here all the time when I was little." I admitted to him. "It was the best playground in town back then."

Four walked over to the metal slide. "They don't make em like this anymore." He slid his fingers over the smooth surface. "Too bad really. Metal slides were the best."

I nodded in agreement, pulling myself off the swing and joining him beside the slide. "That's because they are too dangerous."

"That's what made them fun. The plastic slides they have now, not only are they really slow, but they give you a massive electric shock." He smiled at me. "Nothing beat going down a steep metal slide and flying off the end at top speed."

I bit my lip and started climbing the rusted ladder. "I'm gonna do it."

"What? No. Come back down here. That ladder looks like it's going to disintegrate."

"Come on Four. Don't be a chicken." I laughed as I pulled myself up to the top platform. I sat and pushed my body down the chute, screaming with glee, all the way down. He smiled and followed my lead, crashing into me at the bottom of the slide. I jumped up, running over to the teeter totter, jumping on the end that sat on the ground. "Come on." I coaxed.

He walked over much slower this time, but without an argument, took his place at the other end. Like a pair of school children, we pushed off the ground in turns. Up and down, up and down. We both started laughing, remembering how simple life had been back then.

Without warning, I lifted my legs before my end went down. The wooden plank hit the ground hard, nearly throwing Four off his end. I laughed even harder, until he did the same to me. "Alright. Enough of this." He stood and walked over to the merry go round. "Sit and I'll push."

I never liked this ride. I got dizzy way too fast and found it hard to hold on, but Four looked so happy to be fooling around like a kid, I couldn't stop the fun. I sat on the splintered wooden seat, grabbing on to the metal bars.

Four wasted to time getting the ride started, pushing it hard and fast before jumping on himself.

We sat across from each other, balancing the weight to keep us moving much too long for my comfort. When we finally came to a stop, the entire world continued to spin around me. Four was walking toward me, looking very drunk based on the way he was walking. I pointed and laughed as he approached. That is until I took one step in his direction and lost my balance completely. He lunged for me, trying to catch me before I hit the ground. His attempt had us slam into each other hard, before hitting the ground. Our laughing continued even more severe now as I laid on top of him on the ground.

It felt so good to forget out troubles and just enjoy each other's company for a few moments. When we both finally stopped laughing, I realized I was on top of him and he was staring into my eyes. I bit my lip, suddenly aware how intimate of a position we were in. Part of me wanted to jump up and apologize, while the other part told me to wait to see what he would do.

His eyes seamed to sparkle when his attention jumped to my lips momentarily. For a split second, I though he was going to kiss me, but instead he sat up, bringing me with him. I was sitting on his lap, when he brought his hand forward, brushing it lightly against my cheek.

"Thank you Tris."

I could do nothing but smile affectionately. "For what." I stood and offered him my hand. He grabbed it, pulling himself up beside me, wrapping his arms around my body once he was completely standing.

"For this. For caring. For sacrificing your time to be with me."

I blushed. "It's not much of a sacrifice. I like spending time with you."

His smile widened but he suddenly pulled away. "So, what do we do now?"

"You like ice cream?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

I chuckled, grabbing his hand as I pulled him with me. We ran hand in hand across the field until we reached the edge where the ground plummeted down a grassy hill. "You ready?"

He looked at me quizzically. I released his hand, sat down and rolled down the hill like a burrito. He looked worried until I reached the bottom and sat up, coaxing him to follow. He shook his head, as if to say, I can't believe I'm doing this, but he rolled down after me just the same.

The bottom of the hill turned into a parking lot a few yards beyond the grassy valley. We joined hands again, crossing the parking lot into the center of town. The ice cream shop was just ahead, and a brightly colored flag welcomed us.

I ordered a small mint chocolate chip, and he asked for cookies and cream. As soon as the ice cream was given to us, we retreated to a nearby picnic table to enjoy the icy treat.

We didn't talk much. The ice cream kept us busy, as we had to eat it quickly before it melted. At one point, Four pushed my cone into my face as I was taking a lick, resulting in a green smudge covering my nose. He laughed at me, when I threatened revenge when he least expected it.

"I don't know what you're upset about. You look adorable with a green nose."

"Adorable? Really? That makes me sound like a little kid."

"Ok, so maybe adorable wasn't the right word. How about… beautiful."

I pulled my attention away from my cone to find his deep blue eyes watching me intently. "That's just a blatant lie."

His smile lit up his face as he wiped the ice cream off my nose. "There. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you."

When we both finished our ice cream, we decided to go back to the dorm. The late afternoon breeze was starting to get cool and neither of us were dressed in warm enough clothes. We didn't stop anywhere this time. We walked strait through the parking lot, up the hill, across the field then into the wooded path leading back toward the student housing. Once in the woods we played a moving version of hide and seek until the sun had had gone down enough to make it hard to see.

"We need to get inside before it gets too dark. I hear there are werewolves in these woods." Four joked.

I bust out laughing as soon as he said it. "Yes, I've heard that to. And look," I pointed to the sky. "Tonight is a full moon."

"It is?" He continued to play. "Oh no, this isn't good." His voice was suddenly serious.

I stopped walking, looking over to see what the problem was.

Four suddenly let out a fantastic howl. "No, not now. Tris, it's me. I'm the werewolf. Run!"

I started to laugh again when he suddenly leapt for me. "Oh no. I better get out of here." I started running for the dorm since it was now visible up ahead, laughing the whole time as Four chased me in the dark. I circled around to the front, pushing open the front door. The whole time he was only about ten feet behind me.

I ran through the lobby, ignoring the warning look the RA gave me. There was no time to wait for the elevator. I headed directly for the stair well, taking two steps at a time. He never missed a step, running after me with a smile on his face.

My body slammed through the door of the third floor and I ran to my door. I pulled my keys from my pocket as Four emerged from the stair well.

"There you are. I have you now. You can't escape."

By now I was laughing so hard, my eyes were blurred with tears. I couldn't see the keys, let alone find the right one to open the door. He was running toward me, as he howled again. I got the door open just as he reached me. I tried to close it but he pushed it open, following me into the main living area. With his foot, he pushed the door closed behind him.

I kept my eyes locked on his face. His were opened wide, his teeth showing like a rabid dog and his fingers were curled to look like claws. I backed up slowly, my hands up in a surrender pose.

"You have nowhere else to run." He turned around and slid the deadbolt into place before continuing forward.

My heart began to pound in my chest. What was he going to do when he caught me? I didn't have to wait long to find out. With an evil twinkle in his eye he continued closer until there was less than a foot between us. His perfect blue eyes held me in a trance as he closed the small gap between us. Before I could react, his lips were on mine, kissing me with more passion than I'd ever felt before.

With every passing second, he pulled me deeper into his arms. I don't know if I was supposed to resist as part of the game. Not a single cell in my body had any desire to push him away. I returned the kiss with every ounce of life in me.

We were both breathing heavy now. Four put his hands on my hips, lifting me into his arms, before wrapping my legs around his waist.

My fingers weaved into his hair as our tongues danced. I pulled away for a moment, to catch my breath when his lips found the soft skin below my ear. His lips never backing down, sent goosebumps down my arms.

I was lost in his arms, in his kiss. He carried me in the direction of my bedroom. I was pinned between his warm body and the door as we continued wrapped in each other's embrace.

He pulled away for a half second, searching my expression for an answer. "Tris, if you want to stop, you need to tell me now."

My heart beat faster with every passing second. I knew what this was. I've taken enough psychology classes to know that everyone deals with grief differently. This type of comfort was something he needed right now, and I wanted nothing more than to give him that comfort. It was not what I imagined my second sexual experience would be. I'd imagined being in love, possibly engaged before I did this again. I knew it meant nothing. No relationship. No expectations for a future together. I didn't care. In this moment, we needed each other more than anything else in the world.

I reached down, behind my back, twisting the bedroom doorknob. I gave him the answer he was looking for without saying a word. He carried me inside, depositing me on the bed. His eyes flashed a primal hunger as he pulled his t-shirt over his head before crawling over me in the bed to continue to kiss my neck.


	21. Chapter 21

Four is lying beside me, sleeping on his stomach. From this position I have a nice view of the huge tattoo spread over his back. It looks like shards of glass and sword blades pointing out in every direction. Down his spine is a series of black and white pictures. I've seen them before. In the military they represent status symbols and you can only get them by completing extremely difficult special assignments. Knowing someone with just one of these marks is rare. I happen to know there are only five, and he has them all. The first one represents bravery. The next selflessness. Then intelligence, honesty and kindness. Damn, he is the whole package.

At the base of his neck is a solid black circle. It looks out of place among the other intricate designs. I touch it gently with my fingertips and confirm my suspicions. It is covering up a sixth symbol. The texture of the scar tissue is a dead giveaway. The damaged skin swirls in a spiral with a perfect circle in the center. Tear droplets drip down the spiral design and collect on a pool at the bottom of the covered up mark. It's not easy to see, but even the slightest touch helps me identify the mark.

The black spiral is not the only scar being hidden by his tattoo. Each blade of black ink is deliberately placed to hide a deep scar. Some are longer than others, stretching out only a few inches, while others are long and wrap around the tops of his shoulders and to the front of his torso.

From almost any distance away, you wouldn't be able to see the scars under the black ink, but being curled around him this intimately it's impossible not to. I remember what he told me about being tossed through a window when he was five. Are these scars he is hiding the permanent reminders of that day?

My fingers trace each line, each edge of his tattoo. I wish I could somehow take the scars away. His skin is so warm under my touch. I pull myself in closer to feel him along the whole length of my body. I know he'll be waking soon, and it scares me.

I wanted this as much as he did last night, but now I fear our time together will come to an end. Peter never spoke to me after the night I gave him my virginity. Unless you count the twenty second phone call when he broke up with me. Four has become a good friend, but I am petrified he will be done with me now to. Being only my second time, I know I'm not good at it. I was nervous and lacked confidence. Never sure exactly what I should or should not do. There is no way he didn't pick up on it. Peter told me I was horrible in bed. That was the reason he gave for ending our relationship.

I picture in my head, Four waking, jumping out of bed and dressing as quickly as possible. I'm positive he'll regret the whole thing and tell me it only happened because he was feeling so alone after Carlos passed. I've seen this movie before, and it didn't end happily.

I thought last night, I'd be ok with this. To tell the truth, I don't think anything would have changed my mind last night. He had me truly believing that I was beautiful and I've never felt that wanted. Though I was nervous, it really was amazing. After my experience with Peter, I didn't think sex would ever be enjoyable for me. I don't believe that anymore.

He groans lightly as he turns under the covers. Now he's facing me and my heart aches. His jawline is perfect, his eyes are like deep pool of water and don't even get me started on those lips. I could kiss him for hours and still want more.

I place my hand gently on his cheek, just to feel my hand against his skin again. His eyes flutter open, staring into mine. "Good morning beautiful."

I blush, not expecting a compliment. "Hi. Did you sleep ok?"

He smiles slightly. "Yeah, surprisingly I did."

Surprisingly? That's not good.

"I don't usually sleep soundly unless I'm in my own bed. I must have been really tired."

"Yeah," I agree, knowing this would be the first part of his reasoning for his advances last night.

He reaches over, tucking a lose lock of hair behind my ear. "Tris, I need to ask you something."

His cheek is still pressed against the pillow we shared, but I see it twitch anyway. "What's that?" I'm please he didn't jump out of bed, apologizing for the mistake we made last night.

"Was that your first time?"

Damn, I knew it. I'm still horrible in bed. "No." I whisper. "I did it once before."

He studies my face, as I watch for any sign he's about to bolt.

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why?"

"We could have gone a little slower." That was not what I was expecting him to say. "I could tell you were nervous. I though once we got going, you'd relax. When you didn't, that's when I thought maybe you hadn't done it before. I tried to be gentle after that. I was afraid maybe I'd hurt you."

If I wasn't already laying down, I may have fallen over. I remember asking Peter to be gentle. He didn't. I asked him to slow down. He said he couldn't. I told him it hurt. He said it was supposed to the first time and did nothing to make me more comfortable. "You didn't hurt me. It was actually really nice."

His eyes lit up when his mouth curved into a smile. "Nice. Nice is good, right."

I smiled shyly. "Nice is very good."

Four put his hand behind my head and pulled me in close for a warm kiss. "It will be better next time."

"Next time?"

His face froze. "I mean, if you want to do it again, sometime."

I couldn't believe it. Was he really saying there might be a next time or is he just trying to convince me I wasn't a one night conquest?

"You don't have to say that. I know what really happened last night."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Everyone's heard the song sexual healing. You don't need to pretend it was something it wasn't."

He looked hurt by my comment. "That's not what that was last night."

"Four. Please don't make this harder than it already is. I know there won't be a next time. I know I'm not any good at it and that you must have plenty of women, who are good at it, just waiting by the phone for a booty call."

Four opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud voice coming from the living area.

"What the hell?" Christina was at the door, pushing it open, only to get caught on the slide chain lock.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed the clothes off the floor and dressed as quickly as I could. Four followed my lead. "You need to get out of here," I whispered.

"Tris?" Why is the chain keeping me out of my own room?" Christina's voice echoed throughout the whole apartment.

"Shit. We never use that lock." I'd forgotten Four had slid it into place during the previous night's game of werewolf tag.

"Sorry. Be right there!" I buttoned my fly as quickly as possible, before pushing Four into the closet and closing the door. I ran for the main door, and slid the connector free of the channel. "Sorry Chris. I was just freaked out being alone last night. Never can be too careful."

Christina came into the living room, looking skeptical. "Do you always do that when I'm not home?"

"Yes, every time."

She was about to fall for it when a loud crash came from my room. Christina ran toward my door, pushing it open quickly. Four is crouching on the floor in front of the closet, now wide open. He looks up at me apologetically when I appear by her side. "Sorry, claustrophobic," he replies sheepishly as he continues to breath heavy.

I brought a palm up, planting it against my forehead.

"Interesting." Christina was smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe next time you should lock the door before the freaky bartender hides in your closet.

"I can explain…"

"No need Tris. I know what happened." She approached Four, crouching down to his level. "I'm just going to continue to mind my own business." She stands and looks at me again. "I'm not staying. I just swung by to pick up a dress for tonight. Will and I are going out dancing."

"Oh, that sounds fun." My cheeks are bright red.

"It will be. You guys should join us." Without waiting for an answer, she leaves my room in search of the perfect outfit for tonight's festivities.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm going to need some reviews after this one. I had some requests for more details about the night Tris and Four spent together, but I really want to keep this rated T, so I did the best I could without crossing the line.**

 **Four POV**

I knew as soon as she showed up at the hospital, that she'd come to bail me out. I told Matt to keep his eyes peeled for a cute blond asking about me. He laughed and told me I was delusional, like any good friend would. _God, he was trying so hard to cheer me up_. He knew what happened and why I'd flipped out. Weather my suspicions were true or not, I lost one of the most important people in my life that day and he knew it.

It wasn't until she showed up that my world felt a little brighter. Sure, I was in jail, put there by one of my closest friends, but she was right on the other side, telling me without saying a word, that she was there for me.

Matt didn't object to letting me out once she arrived. I saw the way he looked at her. She could have asked him to rob a bank and he would have done it. She even promised to keep an eye on me, something I found humorous. If I wanted to ditch her, I could do it in a matter of seconds. Matt knew that as well as I did. Yet we both knew I wouldn't.

We drove around for a few minutes. She looked completely lost in thought and it was clear, she didn't know where she should go as soon as I told her I didn't want to go home.

That may have been the best and worst decision of my life. I guess only time can determine which it actually was.

I should have gone home. But there is not a doubt in my mind that she wouldn't just drop me off and drive away. She would insist on staying, to make sure I was ok. Once I got inside, I'd grab whatever bottle was closest, and I'd drink until nothing mattered. And if she was there, I wouldn't care about consequences. I take her to my bedroom and we'd stay there until we both passed out from either too much alcohol or exhaustion.

No matter how good that sounded, I couldn't do that to her. I know relationships are off the table. The only kind of intimacy I've allowed myself to feel, is the occasional one night stand with a woman I knew I'd never see again. The risk was just too great for anyone to become special to me, so I'd avoided it like the plague.

So I did what I though was right, by telling her I didn't want to be alone. She would stay to comfort me. I just had to make sure I kept my head clear and stayed away from any alcohol. Hopefully that would keep me from doing something I'd regret later.

I don't know when I've ever been so wrong. I suppose my theory would have been successful if I was with any other girl. I've never completely lost control over my feelings before. Nothing has ever overpowered me like this. If Tris wasn't the person she was, I would have done the right thing.

She decided we would go for a walk. I was fine with that. Until we stopped for a heart to heart, where she said my name, my real name. I wanted to scream when she first said it. But hearing her say it was strangely comforting and I found myself telling her things I have never told anyone in my life.

Then I lost my composure. I let her in for a split second. She held me in her arms as I wept. She didn't judge me, or tell me to toughen up. In fact, the more I let out, the tighter she held me, and I just knew, she was trying to share my burden. It was as if by feeling it together, it was less painful for me. Somehow she knew this would happen and she freely accepted the pain I forced on her.

I felt better after letting go for those few short moments. When I looked back to her face, I felt myself lose control in a different way. I wanted to kiss her. The same way I kissed her in that tiny circus tent. I didn't hold back then. I tried to, but I couldn't. When I finally gave in that day, I knew she couldn't see me, so I let it all out knowing I would be the only one to feel anything.

I wanted to kiss her like that again, but this time I wanted her to kiss me back with the same amount of feeling. I wanted her to know it was me. I wanted her to know, just by the way I held her, just how much she meant to me.

A moment later, my sanity came back. I suggested we continue our walk, because I needed to put some space between us. As if that would make everything ok. Like I said before, if she had been anyone else, maybe it would have worked. But she's Tris Prior, and everything about her is everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed and even everything I didn't know I needed.

Every second I spent with her, regardless of what we were doing, only made me realize more and more, just how much I wanted to be with her. Every smile and every laugh as we played like children on the playground. The silly things she did, only moments before I did them, proved to me just how much alike we are.

And then we fell into each other's arms, dizzy and laughing. The urge to kiss her now even greater than it was fifteen minutes ago. How is that even possible? Again, I fought off the urge. I still acknowledged in the back of my brain somewhere that I was no good for her.

She suggested ice cream. That sounded good. Maybe a full stomach would help me think clearly. She took my hand, and we ran across the open field together. I really liked how her hand felt in mine, and I was disappointed when she let it go. But then she rolled down the hill, like a toddler and I knew I was lost forever. I may never be able to call her mine, but no one would ever have my heart the way she did. I copied everything she did. I haven't felt that carefree in… I've never felt that carefree, ever.

We continued to talk and laugh after we got our ice cream. Nothing else mattered in that moment but her beautiful smile directed at me. Just so I could see it again, I pushed her cone into her nose. She pulled away in mock horror that I would do such a thing. But her smile was hiding there the whole time.

After we finished eating, I noticed her shiver. The wind picked up and the temperature was dropping with the sun. I suggested we head back. I didn't want to cut our time short, but I didn't want her to be cold either. In the back of my head I knew I'd have to leave when we got back to the dorm. There was no way we could be alone in her small apartment if I wanted to stay in control of my emotions. I'd just call a cab so she wouldn't have to drive me home. I'm sure she'd put up a fight and insist on driving me, but I could handle another ten minutes, maybe.

The wooded path was darker than the open field. She ducked behind a tree, only to pop out a few seconds later. I joined her in this silly version of peek-a-boo until the sun was completely gone. That's when our game got dangerous. I joked around about needing to get back soon, due to the werewolves rumored to hang out around here. I expected just a laugh, but instead she pointed out the full moon instead. Something inside me snapped. For the first time in my life I played. I played a game without fear of being caught by my father, or a hidden enemy. I went along and pretended we were children playing tag. She giggled and ran, and naturally I ran after her. The faster she ran and the more she laughed, the more enjoyable the chase was. I kept the distance between us constant, knowing if I caught her too quickly, the game would be ruined.

She headed for the front door of the dorm. I followed, wearing the best scary wolf face I could muster. She ran through the hall, and into the stair well. She was quick, but not quick enough. I saw her exit through the third floor door and I followed, knowing the chase would be over soon.

When I followed her through the stairwell exit, she was laughing by a door a dozen feet away. A set of keys jiggled in her hand as she struggled to find the right one. As soon as she got the door open, I was by her side. She gave a half-hearted attempt to close the door, but I easily pushed through and kicked it closed behind me.

I know I said something crazy. Something you'd hear in a bad horror movie. She laughed, so I turned and locked the door for effect. As I approached her with my fingers curled into claws, her face and that amazing smile penetrated my brain. The children's game was over. I had won. She had nowhere else to go, nor was she even trying to escape. Instead she licked her lips in anticipation of my advance. And again I lost control. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her exactly how I wanted to on the rock by the brook, and on the playground, in the soft grass. To my delight, she kissed me back, with equal enthusiasm.

I couldn't stop. My hands were on her face, and then weaving through her hair. Our lips never releasing the other for more than a deep breath before going in for more. I was functioning on autopilot now. My hands rested on her hips for a few brief seconds before I scooped her into my arms. I wrapped her legs around my waist and her ankles locked me into place behind my back.

My brain was screaming. You can't do this. She's not yours. She can never be yours if you want to keep her safe. But I couldn't listen to that voice right now. Instead I convinced myself she would be mine and I could protect her if by some chance my past caught up with me.

I gave myself permission to show her how I felt about her. All I needed now was her permission.

Her fingers raked through my hair as I kissed her below her ear. I pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. Was she feeling even half of what I was right now? I had to know. "Tris, if you want to stop, you need to tell me now."

The voices in my head quieted completely when she answered me by opening her bedroom door. I carried her into the dark room and set her on her bed. She was breathing hard, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. That's when I lost all control. I pulled my shirt off over my head. Her eyes grew wide and a suggestive smile crossed her face. I'm not gonna lie, I get that reaction a lot. It was exactly what I needed to give me the confidence to continue.

I pulled myself on top of her, kissing her neck and then back over to her lips. I found the hem of her shirt, and I lifted it just enough so I could trail kisses over her stomach. She moaned lightly when I slid my hand up under her shirt. I pulled it up over her head and watched her honey blond hair fall gracefully back over her bare shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." I didn't realize I was speaking until the entire sentence was out of my mouth. She blushed, looking away quickly. "You must hear that all the time, from so many people."

She bit her lip shyly, unable to meet my eyes with her own. "No, not really."

"They must all be blind then." I lay down beside her and pulled her against my body, while rolling her on top of me. Her hair fell around our faces on all sides. "I really want to make love to you."

For a split second, I thought she looked scared, but just as quickly, it was gone and I wasn't sure if I imagined it.

"I really want you to make love to me."

I kissed her again as our bodies melted together in the moonlit bed.

Everyone who's woken up after a heated night of passion, with someone they have reservations about, has that moment of panic. That, oh shit, what did I do, moment. That, it felt right at the time, moment. I should be in that moment right now. I know I went too far and did the worst possible thing. Not for me, but for her. I should be kicking myself for being so selfish, for dragging her down to my level, but I just can't.

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I saw were her crystal blue eyes staring into mine. Instead of panic I felt pure joy. And as for guilt, there was none. I have spent the last few years of my life always doing what was right for everyone else, and even that hasn't proven effective. Maybe I've been going about it all wrong. Maybe the best way to protect those I care about, it to keep them close. Maybe that's a really stupid and selfish way to think and I'm just trying to justify why I don't feel guilty. The truth is, I just spent the night with a woman I am totally in love with, never thought I'd get the chance to say that, and I feel like I'm walking on air.

That is until Tris admitted she thought we'd only been together for some grief sex, and before I could convince her otherwise, her roommate caught us. I wasn't sure what the big deal was. It's not like it was her parent. I mean, these two are best friends. It's not like they weren't going to talk about it later anyway. At least, that's what I told myself.

I may not have had that moment when I woke up, but I'm convinced Tris did. Right after Christina arrived, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I was asked to leave a moment later by, Christina, not Tris, Christina.

I'm no longer walking on air. Now I'm sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and you know that guilt I wasn't feeling, I'm feeling it now.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know why I was so freaked out when Christina found Four in my room. If anything, it would keep her off my back now that she sees I'm opening up on my own. Or maybe I'm afraid she will think Four and I are together more than we actually are. I don't have the desire to have this discussion with her right now, so I fib a little.

"So what happened to finishing school before you let any distractions get in the way?" She looks at me, eyebrows jumping suggestively.

"It's not something I planned. We just started running in to each other a lot because of the Carlos thing."

Her expression freezes for a moment. "Oh, that's right. You do know what happened, right?"

I assume she means his passing. "Yeah. I went to go see him yesterday. Four was already there. I guess he flipped out. The hospital called the police to remove him. I saw the whole thing happen, so I went down to the station to get him out."

Christina looked surprised. "Why did he flip out?"

"I'm not sure. He told me he overreacted when he found out Carlos was dead."

"What!" Christina jumped out of her seat beside me on the couch. "Carlos is dead?"

My heart began to beat fast. "Yeah. I thought that's what you were talking about."

"Oh my God." She sat back down and let her head fall into her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"What were you talking about if you didn't know?"

Christina looked up, visibly shaken. "His wife called looking for you yesterday afternoon. She was all upset because Carlos had an unknown visitor and after that, the doctors wouldn't let him have any other visitors. I guess she tried to call Four to."

It was my turn to jump up now. "Oh my God. I have to tell Four. He though something wasn't right. Even accused the doctor of…" I ran into my room looking for him. "Where is he?"

Christina came to my side immediately. "He left."

"What? How? He didn't have a ride."

"He called a cab." She looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry. I asked him to leave. We have class in less than an hour. I didn't know about Carlos."

"I have to go find him. Can I take your car?"

"Yeah but, what about chemistry?"

"I don't think missing one or two classes in four years will get me into trouble. Just take notes for me."

"You sure you're okay alone right now?"

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Four. We'll be fine."

"So you guys were just supporting each other because of Carlos, not…"

I didn't have time to explain my relationship with Four right now. "Yeah, something like that. We'll talk about it later." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before snatching the keys off the table and running outside.

Will's sedan sat idling in the handicapped parking spot. "Hey Tris." He yelled through the open window. "Is Christina almost ready? I'm supposed to drive her to class this morning and I was hoping to get some coffee first."

I gave him a friendly smile. "She'll be out soon." I waved as I rushed to the car. I hope he didn't think I was being rude, but I couldn't stop to engage in small talk right now.

I jumped into the little car and floored the gas pedal, heading for Four's apartment. His truck wasn't in the parking lot. It must still be at the hospital. I pulled up to the curb and sprinted towards his door, knocking hard several times. He didn't answer. Maybe he had the cab bring him to pick up the truck. Do I wait a few minutes to see if he comes back or do I try to find him elsewhere?

I spun on my heel to head back to the car when I jerked to a halt. I man stood a few feet away, watching me. "Hello." He spoke up first. "I was looking for a friend of mine. Looks like you may know him to." The man wore an insincere smile, and I immediately didn't like him. His face was pierced in several places and his arms were tattooed all the way up and under his t-shirt sleeves. On one side of his neck was a skull and cross bone flag, the same you'd see on a pirate ship. On the other side was the same spiral tattoo that I'd guessed was the covered up tattoo on Four's neck. In the center of the spiral was a perfect circle and large red drops dripped from it, collecting into a pool beneath it. "Do you happen to know where he might be?"

"If I knew where he was, would I be banging on his door?" I replied coldly.

"Hmm, you're a feisty one, aren't you? I can see why Four likes you."

"What makes you think he likes me? We're barely acquaintances."

The man took a step closer. "I don't think you'd be quite as eager to find him if that were true. So tell me, why are you looking for him?"

"That's none of your business. I don't know you, I certainly don't need to answer to you."

The blond man plucked an imaginary spot from his black shirt, pretending to have no interest in our conversation. "You're right. You don't. But I guarantee we'll see each other again, and you'll tell me anything I want to know when we do." He turned and walked away stopping beside Christina's car. "Nice shit can." He pulled I knife from one of the pockets of his black cargo pants, and slid it down the side, removing the paint in a squiggly line.

"What the hell!" I ran toward him, ready to throw a punch.

He turned to me quickly, his evil expression stopping my advance. "Careful. You don't want me as an enemy."

I dropped my hands to my sides. It didn't matter how angry I was, getting into a fist fight with this guy was definitely not a good idea. "You're an asshole."

"You are entitled to your own opinion. Personally, I think I'm a pretty great guy. I'll see you later Tris." He took several steps backward, into the parking lot, before turning his back to me and climbing into a two door, black sports car and driving away.

I remained glued to the pavement for a while as I realized, I never told him my name.

I drove all over the place looking for Four. First I went to the hospital. His black truck was gone so my earlier thought about him taking the cab over there was correct. Then I drove over to the bar, but he wasn't there either. I past his apartment several times in hopes he'd returned, but I was out of luck. After driving around for an hour, I headed to the library for a bit. I needed to look up the tattoo I'd seen now for the third time.

I never actually saw it on Four, but since I had seen it before, it wasn't too hard to visualize just by feeling the scar tissue underneath. It had been a long time since I'd seen it last, so I wasn't even sure it was the same mark I suspected it was. Now that it showed up on this creep's neck, there's not a doubt in my mind that it is indeed the same mark. And the fact that they both have it can't be a coincidence.

Four had his covered up, so I imagine he is no longer associated with whatever it represents, but the guy that showed up looking for him, wore it proudly. I really doubt they are friends like the thug said, especially after how rude he'd been to me. I haven't had time to think about how to explain the scratched paint to Christina yet.

It's the third instance of the tattoo that has me the most curious. Four was in the military, and has been awarded for his special achievements. And this new visitor to his door looked to be about the same age and build. It would make sense that they met in the service and possibly had something in common at some point. But I can't for the life of me, figure out why I had seen this mark so many years ago when I was just a child. The only difference I noticed between the two marks was the color of the drops and the pool beneath the spiral. Four's was completely blacked out, so I don't know what the color may have been on his, but the man I met today had red drops, looking like blood, and the one I remember from long ago was blue. I always thought it looked like either tears or sweat falling from a target.

Being the super sleuth that I am, I'm an expert at finding answers online. I have some unique sources that have helped over the last few years, but mostly it is just persistence that leads me to my answers. I've looked through hundreds even thousands of search results before to find what I'm looking for, and this time is no different.

I search through thousands of gang and club symbols and tattoos to help me identify the mark and after several hours, my eyes sting from staring at the screen too long. I'm about to take a break and go get a coffee at the cafeteria when I see it in the corner of my eye. I click on it and it leads me to a guide to military tattoos and their meanings. The image is shown in both the blue and red versions. Under the blue it says it is the mark of a Dauntless soldier before the group was purchased by a private investor. The red version is what was used after the purchase.

Now that I have a name, I have no problem looking up information about the organization. Dauntless was a secret group of soldiers, considered to be the world's best. They were utilized by many different countries when the war on terror became a global effort. They are honored as being some of the world's greatest heroes. When the war on terror officially ended, a private investor stepped in to keep the organization funded. At that point the group was turned into a group of nearly unstoppable hitmen, snipers and bounty hunters. Many of the original members left at this point when they no longer believed in the cause, but not before a mini war broke out between the two sides. Shortly after the group was disbanded when one member went public with what the group had become.

I sat back, pulling myself from the screen. My head was full of questions and few answers, but it was a start. I glanced at the time on the computer screen. I'd been here for five hours. Hopefully I can find Four now. We have a lot to talk about.


	24. Chapter 24

Four POV

I swung by the bar briefly after picking up the truck. I knew it wouldn't be opened, but I needed to check on the schedule to make sure everything was still running smoothly during my absence. I've never gone more than one day without going in. But I had no desire to go in today either.

With everything in order, I headed back to my apartment. As soon as I drove up, I noticed something on my door. A note it looked like. I hoped it was from Tris. I was really disappointed when we didn't get to talk this morning.

As soon as I approached the door, my mood darkened. The note wasn't from Tris. It was held onto the door with a large pocket knife. One I recognized all too well from my time in Dauntless. Some of the darkest times of my life and days I've tried hard to forget.

I snatched the note from the door and hurried back to my truck. I couldn't read it here. I couldn't take the chance that Eric was still here and waiting for me in a dark corner. For all I knew he could be waiting in my apartment.

I drove over to the local donut shop down the street before ripping the envelope open.

 _My Friend Tobias,_

 _You'd never believe who I ran into yesterday. Well, maybe you will. It wasn't exactly an accident. Your dear friend Mendoza. Although, I found out he'd changed his name to Carlos. And when I say I ran into him, I mean I ran a knife through his heart. Oops._

 _I told you before I would find you, and everyone you care about, and make you suffer. I was so happy to hear from my colleague working at the hospital telling me there was a DNA match to the last person on my list. Imagine my surprise when you showed up later. I knew you were dumb, but I had no idea you were dumb enough to live in the same town as him. And now, I know where you live to. You're as good as dead. But, before I come after you, I have one more person to add to my list. I'd like to thank you for identifying my next target._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eric_

I turned the page to a picture of Tris, walking away from my door.

A long string of profanity flies from my mouth as I pound hard on the steering wheel. I knew all along I should stay away from her, but I was too weak. And now her life is in danger because of my selfishness.

Carlos knew the dangers, and as much as I tried to push him away, he refused to cut me out of his life. Even when I told him the truth, about being hunted by a maniac, he wouldn't move away. It wasn't until he started a family of his own that he moved out of my apartment building. Even then, we were only a five minute drive apart and we'd visit each other almost weekly.

I knew Eric had contacts in many of the hospitals around Chicago. I never imagined his reach would make it all the way over here.

I have to find Tris. I know Eric likes to threaten before he makes a move, so I hope and pray he doesn't have her already. I'm kicking myself for never getting her number, but I have a good idea where she is. I push the gear stick into drive and head for the college campus.

The people at the main office refused to help me. I told them it was an emergency, but the fact that I didn't know what class she was in or even have a phone number, was enough to make them send me away. I guess that could be a good thing, if this hadn't been an actual emergency.

I walk around the hallways, peaking in ever door and window in an attempt to find her, but I'm not having any luck. Every second that goes by has me even more on edge.

I finally walk by a door and immediately recognize Christina sitting in the middle of the class. I know she's going to give me a hard time, but I have to do it. I open the door and everyone looks to me. The professor stands and comes to meet me, looking very annoyed.

As politely as I can in my state of mind, I ask if I can speak to Christina. "Please. This is an emergency." He finally agrees and Christina follows me out into the hall.

I put a hand on each of her shoulders, looking directly in her eyes, while trying not to scare the crap out of her. "I need to know where Tris is."

"What? She went looking for you this morning. She blew off class to go see you."

"Shit!"

"What's going on?" she easily pics up on my nervousness.

"Can you call her? I don't have her number."

I can tell she has a smart comment on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't say what she's thinking. "Yeah." She pulls her phone from her back pocket while turning her back to me. I grab her arm and pull her back over before she takes another step and she glares at me angrily. I don't care, what she thinks of me right now. I just need to know Tris is ok.

After several long moments she looks up at me. "It's going right to voicemail."

"Damned It!" I shout, probably loud enough for the entire class to hear through the closed door.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Try again. Leave a message." I demand, but I don't wait for her reply. I snatch the phone from her hand and hit the call button beside her picture. "Tris, it's Four, we need to talk right away. It's very important." I leave her my number and pray that she's ok.

After I hang up, I add my number into Christina's phone. "Please, please call me if you hear from her."

"You are really starting to freak me out Four."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just need to know she's ok."

"Why wouldn't she be?" She eyes me accusingly.

I don't want to tell her there is a professional hitman after her, but that's the truth. As long as I find her first, I can keep her safe. But what if I don't? "Someone who is very angry at me is looking for her. I'm afraid he might hurt her to get back at me."

Christina's eyes grow wide. "Oh my God." She punches me hard in the arm. "What the hell did you drag her into? The reason she blew off class was to go find you was because of what happened to Carlos. His wife called yesterday. She said he had some unknown visitor and after that the doctors wouldn't let her see her husband. Then Tris told me this morning he was dead."

My eyes fall to my feet guiltily. "I think it's the same guy." I meet her eyes again. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"God, she could be anywhere. The gym, the library, the track, maybe the cafeteria."

"Can you help me look? I don't know the campus very well."

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get my stuff."

Christina disappears back into the classroom for a moment. I watch her talk to her professor briefly before grabbing the pile of books on her desk and then returning to the hallway beside me.

"I know where the library is. I can check there." I tell her.

"Ok. The cafeteria is the building right next to it. I'll check the gym and the track."

"What's your number?" She blurts it out as I record it in my phone. "Until you hear from me, don't go back to the dorm. I have no idea if he knows where you two live, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She nods with wide eyes and we split up immediately. My heart is pounding. I feel bad about getting Christina involved, but it's too late to prevent that now. They live together, she needs to know what's going on. I doubt Eric would do anything to anyone else in the dorm, but roommates are an easy way to gain information and I wouldn't put it past him to find out where they live.

I head for the library first. Knowing Tris, I have a feeling she spends a lot of time there. I don't waste any time once I get there. The place is too big to search every corner so I ask the librarian immediately if she knows her and if she was around.

The woman looks startled when I first approach her, but a moment later she's smiling at me inappropriately. "Yes. I know her. She comes in almost every day. If she's here, she'd be on the lower level by the windows in the right corner. She always goes over there to study."

"Thank you." I jog away before I've even finished speaking. My feet carry me quickly in the direction the older woman pointed out. I walk in circles checking every desk, couch and isle, but she's not there. "Damn it!" I know I need to stay calm, but a feeling of dread has washed over me.

My phone beeps, and I grab it, praying it's her. My held breath is released when I see Christina's text. _She's not at the track. I'm checking the gym now. She has my car so if she is on campus somewhere, she would have parked in the eastside lot. We should check there next._

 _Ok_ , I reply disappointed.

I head for the exit of the library, but not before the librarian flags me down again. "You may want to check the computer labs. Sometimes she does her research there if all the computers here are being used."

"I didn't see any computers down there." I nod toward the lower level.

"Oh, no, they are upstairs."

"You mean she might be upstairs?"

"Only if she's doing research."

I roll my eyes and run for the stairs leading to the media level. I look around quickly. Several computers are being used but most are empty. Does that mean checking the computer labs would be a waste of time?

In the back of the room I see a blond ponytail, moments before the elevator doors close behind her. I jump, running back down the stairs I'd just climbed. The quiet chime of the elevator rings about thirty feet away as I run toward the opening doors. As soon as they split partly, I see her beautiful eyes come into view. I rush into the tiny room before she has a chance to take a step. I pull her into my arms, burying my face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply as I hold her.


	25. Chapter 25

I wasn't expecting to see Four as soon as the elevator door opened. Nor was I expecting him to pull me into his arms, holding me like we hadn't seen each other for years. Not that I minded. It is so warm wrapped in his arms and his masculine scent is so calming. I stayed motionless as long as I could, while he just embraced me.

When he finally pulled away, his blue eyes stared into mine, taking in every detail of my face, before his lips came to meet mine, slowly yet firm. My breath was stolen from me by that kiss, so full of emotion. I've kissed Four on other occasions. When he was drunk from alcohol and when he was overcome with grief. This kiss was like neither of those, and yet I recognized it immediately.

He didn't release me until the sound of the elevator door closing behind us ripped him from me. His long arm reached out, preventing the doors from meeting, before they opened wide again. He pulled me beside him, out of the tiny room. I smile remembering his fear of tight spaces, knowing it wasn't easy for him to go in after me. Especially since he didn't need to. I was planning on exiting on my own.

After such a warming greeting, I expected him to speak, but his next move was to pull out his phone and start texting.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask.

His text takes almost no time at all, and now his full attention is on me. "I'm so glad you're okay. Christina and I were trying to reach you."

"Oh," I glance down at my phone and sure enough, I have three missed calls from Christina, a new voicemail and several unread texts. "I have to silence my phone in the library. I guess I was so wrapped up in my research I didn't notice she called." My eyes were drawn to the floor before I spoke again. "Four, I have to tell you something. It's about Carlos."

"I already know." His voice was even and emotionless. That's why I'm here. We need to talk. But not here." He took my hand in his and led me out of the library, nodding briefly at Mrs. Franklin, the librarian, on the way out. She smiled back, confirming some previous interaction between the two of them.

We didn't waste any time leaving the building, and he never let go of my hand. I was led to his truck, parked in the fire lane and I couldn't help but wonder how he didn't get towed and why he would even chance it. I suppose if it was just a quick in and out, the campus police wouldn't pay it any mind. I've seen plenty of students do it to run in for a quick drop off or renewal.

He opened the passenger side door for me, but I pulled my hand away from his. "I have Christina's Car."

"That's ok. We'll leave it here for now. Get in."

"But, I should at least…"

He looked at me with a sour expression. And a sternness to his voice. "Just get in the truck Tris."

I obeyed this time, watching him carefully as he circled around to the other side of the vehicle. Once he climbed in and we pulled away from the curb, I began to speak. "How did you find out about Carlos?"

"Christina told me." His voice was soft and his eyes never left the road. "I have something I need to tell you."

"It was you."

"What?"

I repeated myself but with more detail. "It was you. You're the one who kissed me at the softball game."

"Yeah, but that's not what we need to talk about."

I was dumbstruck. Why go through all that trouble to hide it, just to freely admit it now? "Why?"

"Because there's something more important we need to discuss."

"No, I mean, why did you spend $1,000 to kiss me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?"

I thought about lying, but I already know I can't lie to him. "Because you felt bad about Al ditching me. And why not, it was for a good cause. Maybe you knew no one else bid on me. I bet you were going to donate that money anyway weren't you?"

"My God Tris, are you serious? I kissed you because I have feelings for you. I didn't do it to sample your lip gloss, or because I felt bad about Al, or any other stupid excuse you might think up." I sat motionless in the passenger seat, not knowing what to say. Did he really just say what I thought he said? He had feelings for me? "And as much as I'd like to prove it to you right now, we have other problems." He looked at me for a split second. Not even the slightest smirk or smile to suggest he was joking around. "I'm so sorry you were dragged into this. That's not what I wanted. Can you call Christina? And put her on speaker phone."

The solemnness of his voice and the expression he wore, locked in a scowl, was quickly becoming frightening. I dialed my best friend while fighting back the nervous feeling starting to wash over me.

Christina answered immediately, her voice filling the empty space if the truck's cab. "Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked over at Four again. He didn't look surprised at all by her first question.

"Thank God. I got Four's text, but I was still worried. I guess I needed to hear your voice."

"What the heck is going on?" My voice was more stern than I intended.

"I'll fill her in later." Four interrupted. "Christina, do you have a safe place to stay for a few days?"

"Yeah, I was staying at Will's anyway. Don't worry about me."

"We left your car at the school. I think it might be best to leave it there for now, just in case." I don't know why Four wanted me to call her if he was going to take over the conversation.

"Yeah, okay. That's fine. When this whole mess is sorted out, Will can drive me over to pick it up." Christina's voice replied.

"Great. We'll be in touch. Just stay away from the dorm for now."

"Can I assume you are going to get this situation under control? Have you called the cops yet?"

"No, but I'm sure the hospital has. I'm going to take Tris someplace safe for now. We'll call you later once we stop."

Christina was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Tris, take me off speaker for a minute."

My gaze jumped to Four's, and he gave me a nod, confirming it was okay, not that I was asking his permission anyway. I pushed the button and brought the phone up to my ear. "I'm here Chris."

"Tris, I know this is going to sound strange, but are you okay with this? I mean, do you trust this guy?"

I still didn't know what was going on, but one thing I did know, whether it was smart or not, I did trust Four. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll call you later, okay?" I didn't want to sound too eager to get off the phone with her, but now I was ready for an explanation from Four. "I love you."

We always say that to each other. It was just something we did. Christina repeated it like always, sounding more sincere that ever before. "I love you to. Be careful."

As soon as she hung up, I turned to Four, impatiently waiting for him to speak. "I'm listening." I gave him his cue.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. This is why I play the asshole card, because I know that when people get close to me, they can be used to hurt me." He looks at me with a pained look plastered across his face. "I couldn't stay away from you, and now you're life is in danger."

I blinked hard. "My life is in danger?"

"I'm so sorry Tris. This is the last thing I wanted." His attention never left the road and I could tell he was afraid to look at me. "Carlos's death wasn't an accident. He was murdered by a man from my past. His name is Eric, and he's been looking for me for the last two years because of something I did a long time ago. He swore he'd get revenge. He said he'd come after everyone I care about, and once I was completely alone, he'd come after me." He looked over at me briefly, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Carlos was the last one on his list, that is, until he found out about you."

My mouth fell open. "The last one on the list. Meaning he killed all the others?" Four's silence was the only confirmation I needed. "Oh my God. Why is he so angry with you?"

"It's a long story, and it doesn't even matter anymore. What does matter is keeping you safe. I will do everything in my power to do that. I can protect you."

I couldn't prevent the volume of my voice from rising along with my tension level. "You can protect me? You mean like you did with the other that are already dead?" I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. My words hurt Four more than he let on.

"I thought staying out of my loved ones lives was the best way to keep them safe. But Eric is smart and he tracked them down one by one. If I hadn't pushed them away, if I'd been there when Eric showed up, they might still be alive." It was obvious that Four felt responsible for every one of the lives that were lost at Eric's hand. "I won't make that mistake again. I'm not letting you out of my site."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I can't believe I made it to 250 reviews. I want to send a shout out to everyone for their support, reads, follows, favorites and especially reviews. You guys keep me moving forward and I am so grateful for each and every one of you.**

 **Special thanks to Eunice339 for the Beta Work.**

We rode in silence for a while. I knew I'd hurt him, but I didn't know how to take it back. To my surprise, Four broke the silence first. "What were you researching?"

 _Oh shit_. Did he have to ask that? "Just some stuff for a class assignment."

He glanced away from the road, the right side of his mouth turned up. "You know I can tell when you're lying."

 _Damn him_. "Maybe I just think it's none of your business."

"I'm in charge of your life right now. Everything about you is my business."

For some reason, that made me smile. _What the hell_? I may as well show him my hand. "Can I ask you something?" I kept my voice as non-confrontational as possible.

"Of course."

"What color was your tattoo?"

"Huh?"

"The one you covered up. Was it blue or red?"

He sighed loudly. "Damn it Tris. I'm starting to think you'd be in this mess even without my help."

"What color was it?" I pressed.

"Blue. It was Blue." He now looked disgusted.

"You're a Dauntless soldier. That makes you a hero. Why would you hide…"

The truck suddenly swerved to the side of the road as the gear shift was slammed into the park position. Four looked at me, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them. "No. You don't know what you're talking about. Being Dauntless doesn't make me a hero. It makes me a killer. It makes me the kind of person you should stay away from."

Something inside me snapped. He was going to pull away again. Once we got this Eric situation figured out, he was going to run, and he was going to say it was for my own good. He had just admitted having feelings for me, and I finally believed what I had felt for him was reciprocated. I actually thought maybe we'd have a future together.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, flinging it to the side, before pulling myself closer to him. I cupped his chin in my hands and pulled his face closer until our lips met. I kissed him softly, at first, but since he responded immediately, I found his lips again, adding more pressure and more feeling to the place where we were joined. I smiled against his lips. "You're wrong. It makes you the kind of person I never want to walk away from. I don't know what it was like. I don't know what you had to do. But I know the kind of person you are. Without waiting for a reply, I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him.

It must not have been close enough, because he used that moment to hoist my body into his lap, before his mouth found mine again. The heat created from the close proximity of our bodies hit me like a tidal wave, pulling me under to a place I couldn't breathe. His hands were on my back, and then in my hair. Our tongues mingled like best friends coming together after being separated for too long.

He released me far too quickly, looking deeply into my eyes wearing a wide smile. "I told you I could tell when you're lying."

"Then you know I'm telling the truth." I bite my lip while staring into his perfect face.

He smiled again, then brushed his thumb across my bottom lip, freeing it from my tooth holding it in place. "What am I going to do with you Tris?"

"I can think of a few ideas."

Now he let out a loud chuckle. "We need to keep going right now. But I want you to tell me about these ideas a little later."

I blushed slightly, pulling myself off his lap. I don't know where that came from. I've never been so bold. I returned to my seat and replaced the seatbelt over my lap when we continued our journey and our discussion.

"So tell me," he began. "How did you find out about Dauntless?"

"It's not quite as top secret as it used to be. It took a while, but the tattoo was listed in a database of military symbols. I know what those other symbols on your back mean too."

It was Four's turn to blush. "They are really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? I read there's like only three people in the world who have all of them."

"Two."

"What?" His interruption stalled my train of thought.

"There's only two people left with all of them."

"Oh." The change in his tone was a dead giveaway. There was a third, but this person was no longer with us.

"How did you even know what to look for?" He smirked slightly. "I thought my cover up was pretty solid."

I suddenly found myself considering lying to him again. How do I tell him I'd seen it before? That with only a touch, I'd made out the design etched in the damaged skin where the original tattoo had been applied too deep. If it hadn't been for that design burned into my brain, I never would have recognized his.

He pulled his eyes away from the road, studying my face. It was taking me too long to answer, and he could tell I was keeping something from him. "Tris?" His voice came at me with a warning tone.

"I've seen it before." I blurted out. "A long time ago, when I was a kid."

There was more, and Four knew it. "I'm sure you've seen hundreds of random tattoos. Are you telling me you have a photographic memory?"

It would be so much easier to just say yes right now. "It was on someone important to me. That's why I remember it so clearly." I started fiddling with my fingers, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

He gave me a questioning look, but picked up on my uneasiness. He didn't inquire any further, but returned his attention to the road.

"Are you hungry?" I was so grateful he changed the subject. Something to eat would be nice. He'd convinced me we couldn't go back to my dorm to pack some things, nor could we go back to his place, so I wondered how we were going to get by for long without the bare necessities. "A little. Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just need to get you as far away from Eric as possible right now. Once I know you're okay, I'll go back and deal with him."

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. "Wait a minute, you're going back without me? What, are you just going to dump me on the side of the road somewhere?"

"Of course not." He looked hurt by my accusation. "I thought I'd drop you off at a nice hotel or something. Someplace where I know you'll be safe."

"What happened to not taking your eyes off me?"

"That wouldn't get us very far. I want you as far away from him as possible. He's my problem. I'm going to take care of this once and for all. Then maybe we can get to know each other better."

"That's a good idea, because clearly, you don't know me at all."

He scowled at my reply. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not going to let you face that crazed lunatic by yourself. I can help you. Two against one would be our advantage."

Four snorted. "Oh really. Do you know how to defend yourself? Do you know how to shoot? How about load a gun?"

He was right. How much help would I really be? I'd probably get in the way more than anything, but the thought of him going alone terrified me. What if Eric won? What if I never saw him again? I'd never forgive myself knowing I may have been able to help, and my heart would never heal if I lost him. "You could teach me."

"Tris," he looked at me sympathetically. "We don't have time for that. I need to get to him before his gang of thugs catches up to him. He would've come immediately and alone when he learned of Carlos's whereabouts, but I'm sure he's already sent for them now that he's found me."

"Four." My voice was on the verge of cracking. "I'm scared something will happen to you. This guy is bigger and a hell of a lot scarier than you."

Four cracked a smile, but a moment later whipped his head over to face me. "How do you know that?"

It never occurred to me, I never told Four about my encounter with Eric. "He was like three feet away when we spoke. I was close enough to size him up."

It was a good thing we were the only vehicle on this back road, because Four slammed on the brakes, bringing us to a complete stop in a matter of seconds. He turned to me again, fire burning in his eyes. "You talked to him?" Four's body seamed to grow larger, as he inhaled a deep breath.

I swallowed hard. I know the soft side of Four, but knowing he was a Dauntless soldier, I knew there was a lot more to him that I haven't seen. His face right now being a slight preview. "Yes," I choked out. "He confronted me at your door."

Four's eyes now filled with horror. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. We just talked very briefly. He called Christina's car a shit can, and scratched her paint a bit, but other than that, it was only words."

I watched my friend's gaze slip away from me, as if deep in thought. I gently placed my hand on his wrist and returned to me immediately. "What is it?"

"I know how Eric operates. He tracks his victims for a while. He sent me a picture of you at my door. I don't know when the picture was taken, but you were in a pink sweater and black jeans, so it wasn't from today."

"That was the day I went over and you were drunk. When you told me about your parents."

"Ok, so he's probably been tracking you since then, or maybe even before. What did he say to you?"

"He asked if we were friends and why I was looking for you. I told him it was none of his business."

"What else?"

"Um, not much else. He said he'd see me again, and when he did, I'd answer his questions."

Four closed his eyes slowly, before letting his head fall back and come in contact with the headrest. "Shit!"

"What? What's so wrong with that?"

"Eric never engages his targets unless he's making a move. He must have done something. Did he ever touch you?

"No. He was never closer than two feet away?"

"Two feet? Earlier you said it was three feet."

"Well, at one point he took a step closer." I felt like I was being grilled. "What the hell difference does it make if it was two feet or three feet?"

"It makes a big difference." He growled back. "Three feet is fine, but at two feet, he can use Erudite technology to access your phone."

I shook my head, not understanding what he'd just said. "I don't know what that means."

Four brought his hands to his face, rubbing his forehead, then moving over to his temples. Erudite is a group of extremely smart terrorists. They are the ones who took over Dauntless after the government decided we weren't needed anymore. "They have technology that no one else knows about. And that was as of two years ago. Who knows what they've developed since then." He looked me up and down quickly. "We need to get going. I need to get you out of those clothes."

My entire body woke up once his comment registered. "What?"

"If he was close to you, he could have planted some kind or tracker, or who knows what else, on you. Something as small as a ladybug was already in use when I was a member of the force. It could be even smaller now."

I know with his even tone, he was trying to keep me calm, but it wasn't helping very much. "I don't have any other clothes?" Four pushed his lips together, and I knew what he was thinking. "No! No way am I riding around naked with you in your truck. There must be a Walmart around here somewhere."

He smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd say this, but the sooner you take your clothes off, the safer you'll be."

I shook my head, not believing what I was about to do. I jumped out of the truck, walking into the woods slightly, once again grateful for the deserted road we'd chosen. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head, and tossed it into the woods, then appeared back at the truck window. With the press of a button, Four slid the passenger side window all the way down. "Everything?" I asked in horror.

I'm not very tall, so only my shoulders tops and bra straps could be seen from his seat, but that didn't stop his eyes from wandering a bit. "God, I'd love to lie right now. No. Only the outer layer." He smiled as he said it. "Here." He pulled his own black t-shirt off, tossing it to me. It hit me in the face and his scent wrapped around me like a bathrobe. I returned to my spot by the woods, before slipping his shirt over my head and removing my jeans.

His t-shirt was just barely long enough to cover my backside and I had to hold it in place as I returned to my seat in the truck. He was grinning at me and for a moment, I almost forgot we were being hunted.

"This better not be a prank." I waved my finger in his direction, and he let out a laugh before putting the truck back in drive.

"Don't worry. We'll stop at the first motel we find." He was still smiling, and checking out my legs.

I slapped him in the arm with the back of my hand. "Really? Now I'm even more worried."

His eyebrows jumped up once. "Yeah, you should be."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Wow, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had a lot on my plate and other story ideas stuck in my head. I've also been working on my own trilogy. I hope to get book 1 finished by the end of the year.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be done soon so you won't have to wait long for am update.**

 **Thanks to Eunice339 for the Beta Work. You are amazing.  
**

We continued driving for another forty minutes before we found a place to stop. He said we'd stop at the first motel, but now that we've seen it, I could tell he was definitely reconsidering. The neon sign was flashing erratically, probably due to faulty wiring, and in the office window was a handwritten sign, proudly advertising that rooms could be rented by the hour or the night.

"Hmm. Maybe we should see what else is around. I said I wanted to leave you someplace I knew you'd be safe. This is the exact opposite."

"It does look kind of shady." I wasn't too keen on the idea of staying here, especially alone. "Can't I just check on my phone to see what else is around?"

Four scowled. "No. The phones stay off. There's no way to know if Eric has access to yours or not, and for all I know, he could be tracking mine too. I told you, he's smart. The fact that I don't know what kind of new technology Erudite has developed since I left has me very nervous."

Four leaned in towards me, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a map. The back of his hand brushed over my bare legs in the process, sending a chill up my spine.

I watched his finger, slowly tracing a path along the giant map.

I sat beside him, patiently waiting. "I didn't know people still kept maps in their cars."

He rolled his eyes. "Not all modern technology is a good thing. I've had to live off the grid before. It's not as bad as you'd think." He tapped the map twice with his index finger. "There's a small town about a dozen miles away. Let's see what we can find there."

Before he had a chance to back out of the parking space, a loud bang came from the back end of the truck. "What the hell was that?" The sound startled me as I whipped my head around to see what had caused it.

Standing directly behind us, were three men staring at us, smirking. Four looked over at me quickly shaking his head. "Stay in the truck," he demanded.

As soon as he got out of the vehicle, the three strangers started whooping and hollering at him. "Hey hot stuff. What's the matter? Are you too sexy for your shirt?"

The three began to laugh until Four was beside them. "Hey, guys. We're on our way out. Do you think you could loiter a little to the left?"

The three began laughing once again. Just as quickly as they started, the one in the center silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "Why you leaving so soon? You just got here. Don't you want to take the pretty lady inside for five minutes and show her a good time?"

The laughing resumed. "Well, yeah, of course." Four forced a smile. "But I have more class than that."

The three stopped laughing, ending the fake friendship abruptly. _Oh shit! They're going to fight_. My lack of decent clothing should have convinced me to stay in the truck. But at that moment, I didn't care about anything other than helping Four. He was outnumbered and I knew there must be something I could do, even if it was just a quick distraction to give him a fighting chance. I needed to be useful. I yanked my seat belt off, ready to take my place by Four's side, when a fourth man appeared out of nowhere, standing by my door, and then another at the driver's side door,both blocking me in. _Looks like_ _I'm not getting out_. I returned my attention to the commotion behind me.

One of the men jumped at Four, but a quick sidestep on Four's part had him running into the tailgate, before falling to the ground. Another took swing after swing. Four evaded every punch, before throwing one of his own. The second of the original three easily went down. As I was watching, my jaw dropped. The third eyed Four cautiously before producing a knife from his pocket. He nodded for the two at the truck doors to assist. My body tensed up. All three were going to attack Four at once, but at least I could help now.

As I flung the door open, the sound of flesh against flesh filled my ears. Four yelled at me, "Get back in the truck, Tris!" But I couldn't stay back. I had to help. I circled around to join the action. Three of the thugs were now unconscious on the ground while the last two were engaging Four. Neither of them paid me any attention as they were both struggling to maintain some kind of control against their lone foe. It did them no good. A fourth went down after a powerful uppercut, leaving only the man with the knife. He swung it out quickly, slashing in different directions, desperate to find flesh with the blade. But it was not to be. Four was too quick for him, and after only a few more moments, had disarmed the pack leader.

The man fell backwards, more out of fear than anything else. Four hadn't touched him yet. "Hey, I'm sorry, man. We were just messin' around with you."

"Messing around?" Four breathed heavily. "You offended my girlfriend and pulled a knife on me. That's more than messing around. I know people who have killed for less."

Four's face was stone cold and a shiver ran up my spine as I stared at him. _Did I hear him right?_ Did he really just refer to me as his girlfriend? I know so little about him. Being a Dauntless soldier, I had no idea what he was going to do, but at the same time, I didn't doubt he'd do the right thing. I'm amazed by just how much I trust him, even though he is barely recognizable to me right now.

Four was holding the thug by the front of his shirt. His eyes narrowed slightly as he lifted the man off the ground. His legs dangled underneath his squirming body before being tossed aside like a rag doll. Four turned to me frowning. "I told you to stay in the truck."

I tried to speak, but nothing came out at first. "I…I…I thought you might need help."

"Against a couple goons and a pocket knife? Hardly." He was by my side now. His chest glistened with a hint of sweat, causing butterflies to invade my stomach. I couldn't prevent the wide smile that took over my face. "What?" he asked, catching my smile.

"Nothing. That was just… kind of sexy."

Now his face mirrored my own as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Only 'kind of sexy'? Because, to be honest, I was trying for really sexy." He licked his lips and pulled me into his chest, kissing me hard, before scolding me, "Next time I tell you to do something, you better do it."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: A few quick things before I let you read this chapter. A few of you have asked about my trilogy. I have posted the first five chapters on fictionpress. The link is on my profile if you are interested. Please be aware, this is a very early version, unedited, and may change before the book is published. I just wanted to give my fanfic followers a preview. I'd love some feedback on it.**

 **Also, another guest review had me floating on air yesterday. Since I don't know who you are, I can't thank you in person. But, to the person you wrote this, thank you from the bottom of my heart: _This story really is brilliant, and it is the rare authors like you that are the reason I read fan fiction. Truly a gem of a read._ (That was just a piece of the review.) I seriously got teary eyed after reading it. **

**Finally, I owe my beta Eunice339 an extra thanks. This chapter wouldn't have happened without her great ideas. You are the best!**

I was sitting on the edge of the hotel room bed waiting for Four. I wasn't afraid to be alone, but I did wish he was already back with me. He promised he'd only be gone for a little while. There was a shopping plaza right around the corner from the hotel we found in the center of town. He went to pick up some food, clothes and a few necessities. I used the time to take a quick shower, hoping he'd be back before I was done, but I suppose that wasn't very realistic.

I wrapped the white fluffy robe tighter around my body, letting the events of the last few days sink in. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Not to mention hungry and desperate to hear from Christina. I wondered what she and Will were doing back in the real world where life and classes continued on without me.

I was pulled back to reality when the front door opened up with a click from the electronic lock. Four pushed through the door, arms full of bags. The smell of food spread through the air of the small room and my stomach growled in response. "That smells good. What is it?"

"I got us some Chinese food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Four deposited the shopping bags on the floor beside the bed. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's great." I reached out for the paper bag and pulled out the different white boxes. The lo-mien caught my interest so I scooched back in bed with it, leaning against the headboard as I loaded the tender noodles into my mouth with a pair of chopsticks.

Four sat down beside me after kicking off his shoes. "Oh, yeah." His eyes rolled back in his head. "This is good." He mumbled between mouthfuls.

"What have you got there?" I leaned over, peaking into his box, then reached in to pull out a piece of saucy chicken with my chopsticks.

"No. Mine." He laughed, holding the box out of my reach.

"Come on Four. You need to share."

"You first. Give me some of that."

I grinned as I fed him a pile of noodles. _Does this count as sharing utensils?_ He didn't seem to mind. As he let out a low moan. "Oh, that's really good too."

I was surprisingly comfortable sitting on a hotel bed with him, sharing Chinese food, while wearing a only a bathrobe. Our interaction felt natural and conversation was easy as we ate. He wasn't quite as graceful with chopsticks as I was, and I couldn't help but laugh when he dropped a chunk of pineapple on his lap.

"Are you really laughing at me right now?" He frowned at me, but I could still see the smile hiding behind it. "After all I've done for you. I bought you some clothes, and food, and a toothbrush. And how do you thank me? You laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. You just seem to be so good at everything else. I wasn't expecting sweet and sour chicken to be your downfall."

"Hey, nobody's perfect." He looked at me, smiling. "Seriously though, I bought you a few pair of pants, and some shirts, nothing fancy." He pointed at the pile of bags with the wooden sticks in his hand. "And some food for the next few days. You should be all set for a while."

His sudden change in topic didn't sit well with me, and I made no attempt to pretend I was pleased. I set down my carton of food and turned to face him. "Do you really expect me to stay here while you go face Eric?"

Four stopped chewing, and looked directly into my eyes. "Tris. You are completely safe here."

"I'm not worried about myself," I blurted out. "I'm worried about you. I want to go with you. I want to help you."

Four rolled his eyes. "We already talked about this Tris. You wouldn't be any help."

"You don't know that. You told me yourself that I was brave during the robbery at Carlos's store. And I'm a quick learner."

"That was totally different." He looked annoyed now. "That guy was an idiot. He had no idea what he was doing or who he was messing with. Eric is not a common criminal. He's a trained professional killer."

"That's why we'd have a better chance together than you would alone. Two pairs of eyes, two pairs of hands, two weapons."

Four's expression turned skeptical. "No. I'm leaving in the morning, alone."

"Just teach me how to shoot. I saw a shooting range on our way here."

He snorted. "You really think that's going to make a difference? A few hours shooting at a stationary target?"

I felt a knot forming in my throat. "I can't do it Four, I can't"

He shook his head ever so slightly. "Do what?"

"Sit here in a nice hotel room, wondering if you're okay, and if I'll ever see you again."

His eyes closed as he exhaled loudly. "Tris," he set his food on the bedside table before taking both my hands in his own. "You're not soldier material."

His comment immediately angered me and so I pulled my hands free. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't follow directions. I told you to stay in the truck this afternoon. But the first chance you got, you jumped out and put yourself in danger. I can't keep you safe if you don't listen to a word I say."

"I would listen if you'd be reasonable."

Four let out a fake laugh. "Oh, you think _I_ should be reasonable?"

"Yes! I was just trying to help. You were outnumbered five to one."

"I didn't need your help, did I? You were lucky. When you got out of the truck I already had the situation under control. What would have happened if I didn't? One of those goons would have hurt you." Four grabbed my hands again. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

I tried to fight the tears that threatened to overpower me. "And how do you think I'd feel if something happened to you and I didn't even try to help? You're too important to me. I can't lose you. My God!" I forced my hands out of his again and raked my fingers through the front of my hair. "I can't believe I'm that girl."

His eyes locked onto mine, his face the picture of an internal struggle. "I never wanted this for you. I should have stayed away."

"No." I took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "That's not what I meant. I just never pictured myself the kind of girl dependent on a guy. I never thought I'd…" I lowered my eyes, unable to face him with this confession.

"You'd never thought, what?" His fingers tipped my chin up, forcing me to look into his intense eyes.

I pushed my lips together before speaking. "You called me your girlfriend."

"Was that a bad thing?"

I blinked hard. "No. Actually, I don't know when hearing a few words has ever made me so happy."

The corners of his mouth curled up into a bashful smile. "So, does that mean it's ok?" His eyes stayed steady on mine, before looking at my lips for a brief moment. "Can I call you my girlfriend?"

"Only on one condition." I smiled when his eyebrows lifted in interest. "You need to kiss me right now."

He buried his hands in the back of my hair and whispered in my ear. "I think I can manage that." His lips met mine in a tender caress. I breathed in his scent deeply, while intensifying the kiss. My lips parted and his tongue found mine.

I pulled my body away from the headboard, enough so I could lie down comfortably. He followed my lead, pulling himself in closer to me as we continued kissing each other passionately. I smiled against his lips as they slowly slid over to my neck, sending goosebumps down my arms. His lips on my body caused a reaction I'd never experienced with anyone else and I suddenly needed him closer than he already was.

"I think that shirt looked better on me." I bit down on my lip, and looked up at him through my lashes, hoping he found me as irresistible as I found him.

His face brightened into an immediate smile. "Oh, you think so?"

"Hmm, maybe not." I gave him the sexiest look I could muster. "Maybe I just prefer you without a shirt at all."

His eyes locked onto mine, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing as he pulled me against his lips again.


	29. Chapter 29

Four's eyes are wide open, focusing on mine, when I wake up the next morning. His face comes alive with a smile as he brushes a lock of hair off my forehead. "Hey, did you sleep ok?"

I wiggle under the blankets, reminding myself how warm and cozy I feel snuggled up beside him. "Yeah." I'm happy to see his face first thing in the morning, but I'm reminded all too quickly that he plans to leave me behind soon. My mood is instantly soured because I know if he does, I will follow him anyway. And when he finds out, he will be angry, maybe even be finished with me. It's a chance I have to take if it means helping him beat Eric.

His smile turns into a frown immediately as he recognizes the distress on my face. "Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

I roll over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. I don't want him to see me cry. "I'm not really hungry."

"Well, that's too bad." He brings himself to a standing position beside the bed, pulling his pants on. "Because you need to eat. You're going to need some energy if you want to learn how to shoot."

My head whips around to face him. _Did I hear that correctly?_ "What?"

He's smiling again as he walks to my side of the bed and sits down beside me. "You know, Tris, we haven't really known each other that long, but that doesn't mean I don't know what you're thinking."

I push myself up to a sitting position and fidget with my hands. "Oh?"

"We're not all that different, you and I. It didn't occur to me until last night." He raises his right hand and lets it rest on my cheek as he strokes it gently with his thumb. "Leaving you behind would've been the stupidest thing I could've done."

I swallow hard. "Why do you say that?"

"I could've take everything with me, your phone, your money, your ID, even your clothes. And I bet my life, you'd still find a way to follow me back. And since I don't want you hitchhiking in the nude…"

My heart beats faster in my chest, like I've just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "What makes you think that?"

He smiles at me with only one side of his mouth. "Because that's what I would do." In one smooth gesture he's on his feet again, grabbing the bags from last night's shopping trip. He tosses me a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, before pouring the rest of the contents onto the bed. "So I want you to get dressed, join me for breakfast and get ready to learn how to defend yourself."

I'm so happy, I completely forget my current state as I jump out of bed and leap into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He groans lightly. "Oh, Tris, you're killing me." His fingers run down my bare back, reminding me I'm completely nude. A shiver runs through my body and then a flashback of last night enters my mind. I want him again.

My breathing becomes shallow in a matter of seconds and there is no way he doesn't pick up on it. "I think we'd both enjoy breakfast more if we work up an appetite first." I smile, hoping he won't refuse.

"Yeah, I think you're right." He kisses me hard as we both fall back onto the bed.

I was right. After our workout in bed, I am more than ready for breakfast, as is he. I order an omelet, loaded with everything imaginable, and a side of home fries. Four has a tall stack of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and sausage. Honestly, I have no idea where he put it all, but he finishes every bit of his meal.

He looks over at me with a satisfied grin after taking his last bite. "So far, this has been a pretty great morning." I nod in agreement while sipping my coffee. "You ready to get serious now?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready for anything."

"Good. Let's go." We both stand simultaneously. Four tosses a couple bills on the table and we walk out of the little diner together.

I said I was ready, and I meant it. But at the same time, I am nervous as hell. I'd never even picked up a gun before the robbery at Carlos's store. I remember hearing my heartbeat loud in my ear as I pointed it at the thief. I didn't want to shoot him, but I would have if I'd had to. I remember feeling so relieved Four already had the situation under control.

The shooting range is only a quick drive from the place where we had breakfast. As soon as I swing my door open, the sound of gunshots fill my ears. Four walks over to my side. "Looks like there is an inside and outside range here."

"Ok." I say it as if I know the difference. "So where do we start?"

Four takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine as he leads me inside. Together we approach the counter where Four takes over the conversation. I listen in amazement as he rattles off instructions to the man behind the counter. He looks confident, comfortable, in his element here. He's handed a small handgun, two sets of ear and eye protection and a box of ammunition. We are then escorted to the shooting range. Four walks ahead of me, beside the heavyset man from the front desk who'd given him the equipment.

"Let me know if you need any help, sir." The clerk adds with a sound of respect in his voice. He smiles at me politely, allowing me to pass him to join Four.

"Thank you." Four nods, dismissing the man.

"What was that all about?"

"Ah, you know, military ID comes in handy sometimes."

"Wow. I guess so."

"All right. No more fooling around. This is serious shit here." In the blink of an eye, Four becomes a person I've never met. "We don't have a lot of time. I can't spend all day telling you the same things over and over. I'll show you what you need to know. You'll need to listen carefully, because I'm not repeating myself. You with me?"

I nod my head before the word squeaks out of my mouth. "Yes." I clear my throat. "Yes, I'm ready."

Four's face is hard, all business. "Rule number one. Don't ever aim at something you don't intend to shoot. Rule two. Keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot. Rule three. Set up your shot, aim properly. Once you are ready to make the shot, then, and only then, do you put your finger on the trigger. Ok? Now watch me."

Four picks the gun up from the counter and pushes the clip through the bottom, before pointing it at the target down range. As he instructed, his finger stays on the side of the gun while he aligns his shot. Just as his finger moves toward the trigger, a voice from behind us yells, "Cease Fire!"

I'm frozen in place, not knowing what is happening, while Four rolls his eyes, unloads his weapon and sets it back onto the counter. He takes a step back and turns to face the originator of the order. An old woman stands behind him, looking appalled. "Those are not the rules of this range, or any range I've ever been to. If you are going to be this reckless, you have no business here."

As she finishes speaking, the guy from the counter runs in, protective gear in place. He walks over to inspect Four's gun before turning his attention to the old woman. "What seems to be the problem, Edna?"

"This young man is attempting to teach this girl how to shoot. But he doesn't know a thing about range safety from what I heard of the conversation."

The store clerk smiles at Four apologetically. "Ma'am, this man is more qualified than I am to teach someone how to shoot. He may not use the same terminology as we do here, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so sure? He told her not to aim at anything you don't intend to shoot. He said it was rule number one. Everyone knows rule number one is to keep your gun aimed down range."

Four laughs in disbelief, his head falling back at the same time. The range officer isn't sure what to say. "Would you feel more comfortable if he gave us a little demonstration? To prove to you he knows what he's doing?"

"I suppose that might help a little. But first, I'll show you what I can do. Prove to you that I know what I'm doing."

The woman waddles over to the next stall on the left. She places her revolver on the counter while she slowly retrieves the ammo from her purse. Her fingers shake as she loads a bullet into each chamber of the barrel. Four lets out a long disapproving sigh. I know by the look on his face what he is thinking. _We don't have time for this._

After far too many seconds pass, she is finally ready to shoot. She takes aim and fires a single bullet. that hits the target in the fourth ring. Not a great shot, but at least she hit the target. "Ha-ha," She cheers for herself, "See, I can shoot."

"Very nice, Edna." The man from the counter claps his hands before turning to Four. "Your turn."

Four looks at him, clearly annoyed. "Really?" The only answer he gets is a confirming nod. "Ok, fine." He mumbles under his breath. "You want me to show off, I'll show off." Then he speaks louder, "Hold onto your stockings, Granny." Four steps into the booth. In a fraction of a second, the gun is in his hand, the magazine back in place and the slide closed. He aims at the target in front of him and fires three shots. I stare at the target. A single hole appears in the center of the target where all three bullets had entered. But he isn't done yet. He fires three more shots, taking out the center of the old woman's target beside his own. And then again to the two lanes beyond hers. With a quick twist of his waist, he fires another three at the target four lanes away on the right. Again, obliterating the bulls-eye even from this impossible angle. As soon as he fires off the third shot, the gun is opened and the empty magazine is placed beside the gun on the counter. "Happy now? What you call aiming down range, I call taking out my targets."

Edna's mouth drops open, as does mine. There is no way to argue with results like that. The range officer laughs. "Feel better now, Edna? I told you he knows what he's doing."

"You weren't kidding," she replies. "That kid can shoot."

"Yeah. Just be glad he's on our side," the safety officer replies.


	30. Chapter 30

Learning to shoot isn't hard, but it is exhausting. The kickback gets to you after a while and I'm ready to stop after only about thirty minutes. But Four insists we stay for a whole hour, even though he says I'm a natural. As soon as he showed me how to aim properly, I have yet to miss the target again. I don't see the point in staying another half hour, but if it makes him happy, I won't argue.

We are alone at the gun range now. Edna had only stayed a very short time after Four shot up all the targets. I feel a surge of electricity shoot up my body just thinking about it. Four holding the gun like it's second nature to him, and then hitting the targets so precisely every time. I don't know if it's normal, but I get quite turned on watching him in action.

My mind is wandering, and Four picks up on it right away while he watches me from behind. "Maybe we should call it quits for now. It's not safe to shoot when your head's not into it."

I sigh loudly as I set the gun down on the counter exactly as Four showed me. "I just need a break. My head is starting to hurt."

"That's ok. You've got the basics down. I have to say, I'm impressed. You did really well for your first time."

I frown at him, not really believing his words. "I didn't hit the bulls-eye once."

"That doesn't matter. You're only inches away every time. If those targets had been actual assailants, they would have gone down just the same." Four walks over to my side and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I like watching you shoot. I think you should continue with it, even after this shit with Eric is over with."

The mention of Eric's name sets me on edge. I'd almost forgotten why we were here. Four is right. He didn't bring me here to test my accuracy. He brought me here to teach me how to handle a gun safely, for my own protection and his. Hitting the center isn't a realistic goal for my first session.

Four unloads the gun as I step out of the booth. "I'm going to go find the ladies' room."

He nods before adding, "I'll get us all checked out and meet you in the truck." A second later, his ring of keys is sailing through the air. I snatch them in front of my chest before heading toward the reception area where the bathrooms are.

In the ladies' room, I splash water on my face. The cool temperature dulling the ache in my head slightly. I smile at my reflection as I dry my face on some paper towels. I may not be really good yet, but I feel more confident already. I'm no longer just a liability. Now I am an asset in this war against Eric and his goons.

I don't bother to return to the range section of the building. Four is probably already at the truck or will be shortly. Instead, I leave and walk directly to the truck. As I push the key through the door lock on the passenger side, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I spin around smiling, expecting to get caught up in Four's perfect gaze. But instead I get hit hard with a fist to the cheek. I fall back against the truck from the pure force, my body going limp. But before I slide down and hit the ground, the same hand reaches out, grabbing me by the back of my hair. I'm yanked back to my feet. I blink hard, trying to clear my vision to identify my attacker, even though I already intuitively know who hit me.

"Tris, so nice to see you again." I can just make out Eric's sinister smile through my blurry vision. He slams me against the truck again and I groan in pain, unable to even hold my head up. He grabs my hand and without warning, slashes it open with a pocket knife.

I try to scream. The sound squeaks out through clenched teeth as my hand oozes dark red blood.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Eric is almost laughing when he slaps the truck with my bloody hand, leaving a near perfect red handprint on the door panel.

He looks around cautiously. "Time to go." He hits me again, and I black out.

* * *

FOUR'S POV

I was expecting to find Tris waiting for me in the truck but as I approach the vehicle, it is obvious she isn't there. _Is she still in the ladies' room?_ I can't wait for her in the truck, since she has the keys, so I head back inside.

The reception area is empty. It was literally only thirty seconds ago that I was at the counter returning the equipment and now the place seems deserted. I take a seat on a bench and wait. A few minutes pass and a voice in the back of my head has awakened, alerting me that something isn't right. It gets louder by the second, until I can no longer ignore it.

I walk to the ladies' room door and knock gently. "Tris? Are you almost done?" There is no answer and the screaming in my head grows louder. "Tris?" I push the door open, but the only thing to greet me is a row of empty stalls.

Before I even will them to do it, my legs are carrying me back outside. I run toward the truck. Nothing looks unusual, until I circle around to the passenger side where my heart falls into my stomach. My keys are still lodged in the door lock and on the door panel beside that is a handprint. But not just any handprint. The black color of the truck disguises the color. If I didn't already know better, I wouldn't have guessed the mark was made with blood. But I've seen this before, far too many times. This is Eric's calling card.

I fall to my knees, screaming to the high heavens. "Noooooo." Tears form and stream down my face immediately. "Oh God, no." Eric has _my_ Tris.

A feeling of pure fear flows through my whole body, a fear I have never felt before. I've never felt so vulnerable in my entire life. At some point over the last few weeks, I fell in love with Tris Prior, and didn't even realize it until now, until she's gone, until she could be dead.

I yank the keys out of the door lock, before racing around to the other side where I unlock my own door and climb inside. I collapse against the steering wheel as several more sobs rack through my body. And then they are gone. I look up through the front windshield and my view glazes over as my fingers curl around the steering wheel, shaking because I'm squeezing it so hard.

I swore I'd never kill again. That was the only reason I ran from Eric three years ago. Even after he took Carlos from me, my plan has never been to kill him. I'd rather have him locked up for life, a punishment worse than death to a man like Eric. But now the game has changed. I couldn't change my mind if I wanted to. I will find Eric. I will find him before he hurts Tris again. And when I do, I will kill him.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hello readers. I am so sorry for the long absence. I am taking a big step in my life. I'm closing my crafting business to focus on my writing. This had been a bittersweet decision and journey. I build my business from the ground up and the initial decision to close it was purely a financial decision. I had to pack up and close my small physical location since it was not even covering expenses any more. So, that is where I've been, wrapping up this part of my life.**

 **But, on the bright side, I now have more time to write. My husband has given me his blessing to go after my long time dream of becoming a published author. As of June 1st, I have to be completely out of my office location and will be a full time writer/Mom. I'm so excited now that the initial sadness has passed and can guarantee you will be hearing from me more in the future, both in fanfic and my original fiction.**

 **So to all of you who waited patiently, and encouraged me to keep moving forward (you know who you are), I want to thank you with all my heart. Every review and PM has meant so much to me and I can honestly say, I have met some people from this community that I am thrilled to now call my friends.**

 **One last thing. I am so indebted to my beta reader** **Eunice339. I can honestly say, my writing is so much better after you help me with each new chapter. I learn something new every time we work together and I am so happy to have you working by my side.  
**

* * *

I'm still alive. I only know this because I wouldn't be in this much pain if I were dead. I hurt everywhere, everything from a dull ache in my knees to a throbbing explosion in my head. Upon opening my eyes, I discover a dark blur is my only field of vision. Without my sight, it's only the smells of mildew and stale air that offer any clue as to where I could possibly be. A cellar, a warehouse or an old garage, I'm guessing. Or maybe the dungeon of an old castle. In all reality, I could be anywhere.

I groan in pain as I roll onto my side. The taste of blood spreads throughout my mouth and I cough up a clot as I position myself on my hands and knees. After another gag, my stomach settles slightly and I'm able to sit back on my knees.

The room is quiet, but in the far off distance, I can hear someone laughing. A sinister laugh that is a cross between a witch's cackle and the loud boom of thunder. The sound instantly sends a chill down my spine.

"It's about time you woke up. Damn, I didn't hit you that hard." Again, the voice sounds far away, yet I know he's addressing me.

I turn to face the source of the voice while rubbing my eyes in hopes of a clearer picture. Sure enough, Eric is sitting a few feet away straddling a backwards chair. He sounds like he's speaking to me underwater. "I've never gone along with that no-hitting a woman crap. You want to be treated equal? So I treat everyone equal."

It's not until now that I realize it's my hearing that's messed up, not his voice. No doubt, another side effect of my earlier encounter with him. I open my mouth to speak, not entirely confident that I can at the moment, but the words mange to come out anyway.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Eric laughs again, louder this time, or is my hearing getting better? "You know what's funny? This has nothing to do with him. I've been hunting you even longer than I've been after him."

I blink hard, finally bringing his face into focus. "What are you talking about? You didn't even know I existed until we ran into each other at Four's apartment."

Eric snorts, "Then how did I know your name?"

The memory floats back through my mind. He's right. He did call me Tris that day. I found it creepy at the time, but Four later told me that Eric has a tendency to track his targets.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a psychopath stalker."

Eric grins, the grin of an angry jack-o-lantern. "Running into you at Tobias' doorstep was pure luck. Yes, I'd been following him, getting to know his schedule. I was very excited to find out he had a girlfriend that would make catching him a piece of cake. I do like cake, after all. But it wasn't until that day, when I saw you up close that I realized who you were. And holy shit, I hit the mother load."

I shake my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met you before. I'd remember a face as ugly as yours. So why are you after me?"

"I hope for your sake you're lying. I can't imagine how much it would suck to be tortured and have no idea why. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Right now, I need to send Tobias…I mean Four, a message."

At that, Eric turns and heads for the only door in the small room, mumbling as he walks. "Four. I can't believe he's calling himself that." He laughs one last time before closing the door behind him.

Once he's gone, I'm able to pull myself to my feet with the assistance of the wall behind me. I look around the small room for the first time with clear vision. Now I'm even more convinced than before that I am in a deep, dark dungeon. The walls surrounding me are solid concrete. A single window on the right wall has vertical bars lined up across it. And if that wasn't bad enough, the actual opening of the window is boarded up with plywood beyond the bars, preventing any view in or out.

The door on the adjacent wall looks to be made of iron and is solid, except for a rectangular opening along the bottom where, I assume, food and water could be supplied. As if on cue, a water bottle is pushed through the slot. It continues to roll until it comes in contact with the toe of my shoe.

"If you behave, I might consider feeding you, too." Eric's voice comes from the other side of the door, infuriating me.

I run to the iron slab and pound on it with my fists, fully knowing it's a futile gesture, but unable to stop myself. "Let me out you son of a bitch!"

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here, or even where here is, but I know Four will find me. After all, I'm sure that was Eric's original plan. I'm not buying all that crap about Eric looking for me all along. None of it makes any sense. It must be part of his twisted game. Maybe another way to hurt Four, though I can't imagine how. The only thing I can imagine is Four showing up to save me. And because we are on Eric's turf, and playing by his rules, Four could get hurt.

I argued with him to let me come, to help him get rid of Eric, and now I am in the exact situation Four was trying to avoid. If he'd left right away, I'd still be safe and he wouldn't be walking into a trap.

Someone at the shooting range must have contacted Eric, and since we only encountered two people while we were there, it makes the search for suspects a lot easier. I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to find out which of those two is working for Eric, and I'm going to make them pay. And if anything happens to Four…

My train of thought comes to an abrupt halt when I hear a loud crash from above. It's so loud, I crouch down, nearly collapsing on the dirt floor as I cover my head with my arms. To my relief, the ceiling doesn't come crashing down on top of me, but that doesn't mean it won't.

My heart screams out. It must be him. He must be here to get me out. I'm both overjoyed and petrified at the same time. Because if Four gets hurt because of me, the roof will still feel like it's crashing down on top of me…and it will hurt me much worse.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks again to my beta reader** **Eunice339, for taking the time to explain the things I don't get. I don't know how you got so good at this, but it makes me sound like a genius.  
**

* * *

It's only a matter of moments before I hear the clang of keys at the door. Eric whips it open a second later, his face showing visible strain in comparison to our last visit. "You must be really good in the sack. Dickhead found us a lot quicker than I thought he would. That means a slight change of plans."

He stomps toward me, wasting no time by yanking me up to a standing position. I try to look confident as I say, "You're as good as dead, you know."

"Shut your trap. You don't know a thing about me, or Tobias for that matter. You've got a bit of a shock coming to you. I can't wait to see your face when he turns against you and rejoins us." He lets out a snicker. "This ought to be quite the show."

"You are completely insane. Do you really think he's going to side with you? After you killed Carlos and his other friends, and who knows what else you've done? He hates you."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. But as soon as he realizes who you are, he's gonna hate you even more." Eric grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him as he brings his face closer to mine. "I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet. You have the same soulless eyes."

I yank my chin away with a quick jerk of my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It really doesn't matter at this point."

Eric reaches into one of the lower pockets of his camo pants and produces a syringe filled with a yellowish fluid. I feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as panic threatens to overcome me. "What's that?"

"This?" He holds it up to my face. "This is an insurance plan." He looks me in the eyes. "Just in case things don't go as planned, this will ensure you have a painful death. It takes about twenty-four hours to take full effect. That will give me plenty of time to make you suffer before I kill you. But if something goes wrong, this will put us back on track."

Without another word, he pulls the cap off the long needle with his teeth, spits it onto the floor, and then plunges it through the soft skin of my neck, injecting only half the contents of the tube.

My hand flies up to my neck as the injection site starts to burn immediately, my teeth clenching from the neck spasms. I can feel the fluid spreading throughout my veins.

"I'd love to give you the full dose. It would make it hurt more, but that would speed up the process a little too much, and then I wouldn't get to have any fun." He smiles wickedly, bringing bile up to my throat, before tossing the syringe outside the door. I hear a small ting as it lands.

His eyes are locked onto mine as I force the fear to the back of my mind. "Do you want to know what that stuff is going to do to you?"

I grit my teeth and with bravery I didn't know I had, spit in his face.

Eric closes his eyes. His ugly smile disappears as he wipes my assault off with his shirt-sleeve. When he opens his eyes again, they are filled with anger. He brings his hand up and slaps me across the face. I manage to absorb the blow and stay on my feet, yet I have no idea how.

He takes a large step back before smiling again. "God, you're just like her. Stubborn till the end."

"Her?" _Doesn't he mean him? Doesn't he mean I'm just like Four?_

Eric's villainous laugh fills the room. "You really don't know? This is great! I'll tell you the whole story, or better yet, I'll let Tobias tell you. Right before I have him kill you."

At that moment, Eric could have knocked me over with just a flick of his finger, no force required. Those are the last words I expect to come out of his mouth. "You really are insane. He would never hurt me."

Eric is already heading out the door of my cell when he turns for a fraction of a second to address me one last time, "He will once he learns who you are." He slams the door closed as soon as he is clear of the small room. The fading jingle of his keys taunt me as he walks down the hollow corridor.

As soon as there is no longer any sound coming from the other side of the door, I run over, dropping to my knees at the base of the metal slab. With my cheek to the floor, I peer through the food slot. The hallway is completely empty and silent, giving me a bit of relief. If Eric didn't leave anyone here to guard my cell, then it means one of two things. Either he is still alone, since his goons haven't joined him yet, or he is grossly incompetent. If he thinks I'm just going to sit here waiting for him to return, he is greatly mistaken.

I've never considered myself overly smart. I'm good at piecing together puzzles and finding answers, but I'm certainly no genius. Four said Eric was smart. I'm wondering now if he meant compared to a rock, because as I scan the ground beyond the door, I can see the discarded, half full syringe lying on the dirt floor. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know that having access to the serum is my best chance at getting a cure.

I make retrieving the syringe my mission now. There is no way out of this cell. Attempting an escape would be a waste of effort. My best bet is to hope Four finds me and gets me to a hospital where this poison can be analyzed, and hopefully an antidote can be made.

The syringe is definitely out of my reach. My arms are skinny so I'm able to reach through the slot, almost all the way to my shoulder. I extend my fingers out as far as possible to get an idea of the distance still remaining between my hand and the object I'm trying to reach. It lies about twelve inches away from my fingertips. I retract my arm to think for a moment. _What could I use to extend my reach enough?_

My first idea is my shoe. I pull my canvas sneaker off and jam it through the slot, while forcing my body as far as possible through the narrow opening, but I'm still a good three to four inches short. _Damn it!_ This is the first time in my life I've ever wished I had bigger feet. I pull my arm back and sit up against the door, shaking my arm and wrist to get the feeling back.

The return of circulation to my limb reminds me of the serum pulsing throughout my body. I let my head rest on the door and try to silence the voice in my head. _Is this really how I'm going to die?_ It would be so easy to lose hope, but I can't give up already. Somewhere beyond that door, Four is confronting Eric, and after he's done with that scumbag, he'll come looking for me. I can't allow myself to think any other way right now. Four will succeed and I'm going to be fine. My focus returns to my current task.

Again, I scan my tiny cell. There is nothing here that I could use to help. The room is completely empty, other than a grimy mattress on the ground and a bucket set in the corner. I don't even want to think about its intended purpose. _Gross._

My eyes stay locked on that bucket for a moment longer. It's about the size of a child's small sand pail, made of galvanized metal and has a long metal handle. _I wonder if I could get the handle off?_ If I could, it would definitely be long enough to help me retrieve the syringe.

It takes very little time to manipulate the metal enough to detach it from the bucket. I bend one end into a hook and return to my spot by the door. Reaching through, I position the hook just past the syringe before slowly dragging it towards my direction. Though I have to reposition the hook several times to avoid losing my prize, I succeed in pulling it close enough to retrieve with my fingers.

Once the syringe is in my possession, I breathe a sigh of relief. I grab the cap from the spot where Eric spit it onto the floor and slide it over the needle so I can safely tuck it into my back pocket.

I'm one step closer to saving my life. Now, I can only wait. Wait for Four to find me, or for Eric to return.

I sit down on the worn out mattress. My stomach starts to feel queasy and I know the serum is starting to take effect. _Hurry Four!_


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta reader** **Eunice339. This story really comes alive when we work together.  
**

* * *

Four's POV

If my life were an action film, this is the scene where my theme song would be playing, cheering me on. I might even have been portrayed as the underdog up to this point. But as soon as the music starts, you would know that I'm about to kick some serious ass. Unfortunately, this isn't a work of fiction, and the ending is not quite as transparent, but I'm still planning on going in with guns blazing.

Eric stopped hiding his tracks as soon as he had Tris. I'd expected nothing less since he obviously wanted me to find him. He even went so far as to send me a series of clues, leading me to him. I'm willing to bet he thought he was being cleaver, and that I would have a hard time deciphering his messages. The truth is, I had it figured out within the first two clues, leaving the other three unnecessary.

Eric tends to have a flare for the dramatic, and since he is considering this his big finale, I had a feeling our face off would be at some epic location, though an abandoned castle is even beyond what I had imagined he would come up with. Nor did I expect I'd be chasing him all the way to Ireland.

Not that it matters, I would travel to the ends of the Earth to get Tris back, and I am pretty confident that I will still be catching him off guard by how quickly I figured out his childish scavenger hunt.

I'm now standing in front of the outer gates of what was at one point an impressive fortress. The walls are nearly impossible to scale. And the drawbridge is cranked into an upright position, no longer offering an easy place to cross the muddy ravine that used to be a deep moat.

I could go into stealth mode, search for a way inside undetected and then sneak around looking for Tris, but that would take too long. The sooner I find her the better, and since my ultimate goal is to end this feud once and for all, I have no intention of avoiding Eric. I may as well make this as easy for myself as I can and walk right through the front door.

It's time to announce my arrival. I set the huge duffle bag of weapons aside and pull out the bazooka. I take careful aim at the portcullis and fire the rocket, hitting my target dead center. The wooden gate blows up in an impressive show of fire, smoke and debris. Then I yell at the top of my lungs, "Ready or not, here I come." I know it's a silly thing to do. The sound of the explosion was ten times that of my battle cry, but I wanted Eric to know, without a doubt, that I'm not hiding this time.

I toss the oversized weapon aside. I won't need it again once I'm inside and in tight quarters. Plus, I need to lighten my load if I'm going to make it across the moat successfully. I store as much ammunition as I can, clipping them to every available place on my body and store several handguns in their holsters. Several grenades fit in my pockets, topping off my firepower while keeping my hands free.

A thick branch is conveniently located off to my right. I test its strength, and once I'm satisfied it can hold my weight, I take several steps backward to give myself a good running start. With a deep breath, I begin to run toward the gap in front of the wall and right before I reach the edge of the land, I thrust the end of the branch into the mud and hold tightly onto the other side, successfully vaulting me into the outer ward. I go into a barrel roll before landing in a crouch and quickly checking my immediate surroundings for unseen enemies.

There is no sign of Eric, or any of his mindless minions for that matter, but there is still another heavy door blocking my passage into the main building. If I know Eric as well as I think I do, he's right behind that door, waiting for me. What I don't know is whether or not he's still alone.

To my surprise, the heavy door creaks open and Eric walks out into the open, completely unarmed. Only about fifty feet of nothingness separates us now, and I am tempted to charge forward and take him down immediately, but for him to approach me completely defenseless, he must know something I don't. Something big enough that he thinks it will keep me from ripping his head off immediately.

He throws his arms up and yells across the void, "What the hell, Tobias! You broke my drawbridge."

"That's not the only thing I'm going to break," I answer back in a low grunt.

He laughs his phony laugh, like I knew he would. "I know you came here to kill me and rescue your damsel in distress, but we need to have a quick talk before any of that."

I take several confident steps toward him, but he doesn't move. "I have nothing to say to you Eric. Where's Tris."

"Oh, she's enjoying a full body massage in our fabulous spa." His smile makes me want to knock his teeth out. "She left very specific instructions about not wanting to be disturbed."

I keep walking forward, my fists clenching tighter with each step. Eric looks much too confident and still hasn't assumed a defensive posture. I can't help but wonder if he is indeed still alone.

He's only ten feet away now. I pull my arm back, ready to slam it into his face as soon as I'm close enough, but his words stop me in my tracks. "You need to play nice if you ever want to see her alive again."

"Why?" I growl. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't deserve. And if you let me explain, I'm willing to bet you'll agree with me."

"You're insane."

His putrid smile melts away. "I'll take you to her, right now. But you have to leave your weapons here. I don't want you blowing her head off too quickly. Let's at least give her a fighting chance."

I'm convinced Eric truly has lost his mind, or this is his sorry attempt at a trap. But this place is huge, and if he really did hurt her, time is not on my side. In one smooth gesture, I pull out one of the handguns strapped to my waist and push the tip of my gun to his temple. "Take me to her…now!" I've never heard my own voice so full of rage before. I'd pull the trigger now if I knew Tris was safe.

He smiles again, while putting his hands up to signal surrender. I don't know what game he's playing, but he scares me more this way than he would with a gun to my head. He can't be bluffing. I know him too well. To face me unarmed like this, he thinks he's already won. _What did he do to Tris and is it already too late to help her?_

"Drop the weapons, if you want me to cooperate."

I grind my teeth. "In case you didn't notice, I'm the one with the gun. You don't get to make demands. Take me to her now."

"She has less than twenty-four hours to live. How much of that are you going to waste arguing with me?" Eric smiles victoriously as I lower my weapon and he pulls it out of my hand. In several short seconds, he pulls the other weapons out of their holsters and locates the grenades with a quick pat down. I'm completely defenseless now, other than what I can do with my own body. "All right, now that we've established who's in charge, I'll take you to her."

Eric motions with my gun, directing me through the heavy door that leads to the great hall. My eyes are drawn to the walls, and the half-dozen different doors leading out of the room. As I suspected, the interior is huge and branches out in every direction. Searching every hallway would have been time-consuming.

"That way." He points to one of the ornate doors, and follows me through. "So, Tobias, I find it unbelievable that you haven't figured out who your little girlfriend is yet."

"I know exactly who she is. There's nothing you could tell me that would change my opinion of her, let alone, make me want to hurt her."

"I think you're wrong," Eric continues as we walk, taking what seems like random turns through random passages. "Don't you ever miss the good old days? Back when he were considered the greatest heroes in the world? We took down some of the world's most dangerous foes."

"We were the lesser of two evils, but we were never heroes."

"Oh come on. You don't actually believe that. We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. We were brothers back then, fighting on the same side. And we'd still be like that if the shit hadn't hit the fan."

I roll my eyes. It was a dark time for me. There was a time when Eric and I were allies, but I know for certain we were never friends, let alone brothers. Eric enjoyed his job a little too much. He enjoyed all the hurting, the torture, and the killing.

I was good at my job. I appreciated the necessity of Dauntless, but there was never any joy in what I had to do, and when the organization finally fell apart, I was happy to put it behind me and not look back, even pledging to myself to never kill again.

Eric was one of a few that didn't take the shut down well. He considered Dauntless his family, the only place he felt he fit in, and when we all went our separate ways, he felt betrayed.

I don't reply to his comment. _Does he really believe I enjoyed it like he did? That I would go back to that lifestyle given the chance?_

He suddenly stops at a large metal door, producing a key from his pocket. I swallow hard, wondering if it's Tris or an ambush waiting for me on the other side. He turns the key, and the door swings away from the wall. I peer inside to see a long hallway of cell doors.

"Welcome to the dungeon. Now, be a good little boy or you'll become a permanent resident." I step through the door, Eric following close behind. "She's in the very last cell. Let's pay her a visit. Shall we?"

I quicken my pace to a sprint, not stopping until I get to the last door. "Tris?" I pound on the door with the side of my fist. "Tris, are you in there?"

"Four?" Her voice is almost unrecognizable. A low pained moan, but definitely her.

"Yes! It's me. Are you okay?" Eric reaches me before she can answer. "What did you do to her?"

He positions himself between my body and the door, staring me down. "Do you remember the last day in the compound? Do you remember what happened?"

I ignore him. Of course, I do. It's a day I would never forget, but I don't care about his delusions right now. "Let me in there," I demand.

"I will, just hold your horses a second. Think back to that day, and then look at your girlfriend. You have to see who she is."

Eric unlocks the door and I run in. Tris is lying on the floor. Her body is tinted an unnatural pink hue and she's covered in sweat, tear streaks running down her dirty cheeks. She's obviously in a great deal of pain, but she manages a smile anyway. "Four, you're here."

"Look at her. Look at her eyes. Who does she look like?" Eric is practically yelling now, causing Tris to retreat into a ball when she realizes I'm not alone.

I stare down at her weak body, crumpled on the floor. I place my hand on her cheek and look into her eyes. I can see the person Eric wants me to see, but I don't acknowledge him.

"Damn Tobias, are you blind? Tris, tell him who your mother is."

She doesn't speak or even look away from me.

"Tell him!" Eric screams.

Tris looks so weak, I'm not even sure if she can get the words out. I finally understand Eric's insanity, so I answer for her. "Natalie Wright."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Well, I don't usually do this but because I did, here's a heads up. There is some language in this chapter that is much stronger than what I've used in the past. I felt it was necessary in this scene and that anything less would not be believable considering who said it and the context. Read at your own risk.**

 **Thanks again to Eunice339 for the amazing beta work. You never disappoint.**

* * *

 _Natalie Wright was pacing in front of Amar's office when I turned the corner. She smiled despite the obvious concern in her expression. "Tobias, Happy Birthday!"_

 _I gave her an appreciative nod, surprised she even knew. "Ah, thank you."_

" _Do you have big plans tonight? A hot date maybe?"_

" _Nah, you know me. Today is just another day."_

" _Oh, come on." She gave me a gentle nudge in the arm. "Someone must have offered to buy you your first legal drink?"_

 _I grinned. It was no secret that Zeke and I liked to relax with a twelve-pack at the end of a big assignment. And as far as assignments go, this week's had been a tough one. "Yeah, I've had a few offers. Just not really in the partying mood, you know?"_

 _Her smile disappeared, "Yeah, I do. In fact, that's why I'm here. Amar and I have been talking a lot about where Dauntless is heading. Max has been on my back about the paperwork."_

" _You haven't signed it yet?"_

" _I can't bring myself to. The fine print - I don't know how many of us have actually read it thoroughly - but it's not what I signed up for. My God, I'm one of the original founders and I wasn't even involved in this decision."_

 _My eyes dropped to my feet before I spoke again. "I haven't signed it either. I've seriously considered leaving myself."_

 _Her face lightened with a knowing smile. "How did I know you would say that? We're a lot alike." She pulled a deep breath in while shaking her head slowly. "What I wouldn't give to be your age again. With your skills you could leave and go do anything, and with your looks, well, I'm sure women would be throwing themselves at your feet."_

 _My face turned bright pink as I attempted to steer the conversation away from myself. "You say that like you're pushing eighty. I'm sure you could do the same. Go out, meet a nice guy, start a family."_

 _Natalie giggled, "Tobias, how old do you think I am? I'm not a spring chicken like you. In fact, I had a daughter, she's only a few years younger than you."_

 _The way she said it left me confused. "Had?"_ As in past tense?

 _She turned away from me suddenly, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, I once had a whole family - a husband, a son and a daughter. . They still live right outside of Portland."_

" _That's great. You can go back home to them now. Dauntless is falling apart. We aren't needed anymore, not like we used to be. The only targets we have now are just people with dollar signs over their heads. Ever since Erudite took over, we're not fighting terror anymore. I'm sure your family needs you more than Dauntless," I smiled sincerely. "How come I never knew you had a family?"_

" _It's not something I share with many people. And…" her voice cracked with emotion, "I'm not a part of their lives anymore."_

" _Oh." That caught me by surprise. Out of everyone here at Dauntless, and I know just about everyone but a few new recruits, Natalie was one of the most loyal, loving and selfless people I had ever met. I couldn't fathom why she would be cut off from her family. "I don't want to pry, but if you need to talk…"_

 _Before I could finish my sentence, Amar's door swung open. "Natalie, I'm glad you're here. We have a lot to discuss." He looked up at me and a smile crossed his face. "Happy Birthday, Tobias. I hope you don't mind, I'm running a bit late. Can you give me about twenty minutes?"_

" _Oh, yeah, of course. I'll come back in a half hour."_

" _Perfect." His hand met Natalie's back as he turned back to me momentarily. "Don't start drinking without me. I still owe you that first drink. Got it, kid?"_

 _I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face. Amar had become like a father to me, filling a void that I didn't realize I had. In the absence of a loving family, I grew up alone and independent. It wasn't until he took me under his wing that I learned what it felt to be loved. At last year's birthday, he had promised to buy me my first drink, as he winked at me knowingly. I had to blow off Zeke and Uriah to be here, but there was no one else I'd rather celebrate my 21_ _st_ _birthday with._

 _Natalie smirked at me, lifting her eyebrows up quickly as if to say 'I told you so'. "I'll talk to you later, Tobias."_

 _I raised my hand in a brief wave as Amar ushered her through his office door._

* * *

Eric is watching me intently, gauging my reaction at the sudden realization of the small world we live in. My eyes are locked onto Tris'. She's staring up at me, waiting for me to say something to her, or to Eric maybe, just something.

"Natalie Wright." I repeat the name once again, glancing over to Eric, whose face is creased into an evil smile. A few moments ago, I was ready to kill him, to make him pay for the lives he took, the friends he robbed me of. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt Carlos and his family and then beat the shit out of him after seeing what he did to Tris. But now I understand what he wants from me.

* * *

 _Three weeks after my birthday, I was out on assignment. I actually made a target piss his pants and give up his superior officer's name and location within two seconds of having my gun pointed at his face. Eric was with me and wasted no time once we had the name of our new target. I ran after him, leaving the humiliated 'pee-on' behind. "We don't have to kill him to complete the assignment. We can bring him in alive."_

" _Don't be a pansycake, Tobias. They say that all the time now, just to cover their asses on paper. Nobody really wants us to bring them in alive."_

 _Eric's back hit the side of the storage bunker and I followed suit. He peaked around the corner cautiously. "Clear!" And just like that, he was running toward the next building where he planted himself beside the door. I took my place on the opposite side where I watched Eric mouth a three-point countdown. On three, he kicked the door down and shouted for everyone to freeze. 'Everyone' turned out to be only two people. One of which was our target, and the other an unlucky soldier who was just reporting to his superior._

" _Do what I say, and I may not kill you," Eric announced as the two men stood with their hands up. "Who am I kidding? I'm gonna kill you both."_

 _I stood behind him as his backup. God, I would have punched him if I could; I knew what he was doing. As soon as his cocky words left his mouth, both men's arms dropped as they scrambled for their own weapons, exactly as Eric knew they would. If you're going to die, you may as well go down fighting._

 _Eric fired at our main target, hitting him square in the chest. I had no choice but to shoot the other soldier before he had a chance to take a shot at Eric._

 _Eric smiled in triumph at the two motionless bodies lying before us. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that." He crouched down beside our target, as he checked for a pulse. "There's no way anyone could be as good at killing as we are and not love the adrenaline rush."_

 _The entire base had now come to life as soon as Eric's first shot had gone off. He called in the completion of our assignment a few moments later so our people waiting in the backfield could move in and round up anyone left after the deadly shootout._

" _Mission Completed. We'll be back to base in the morning," he said matter-of-factly into the radio._

 _My teeth were clenched tightly. I wanted to scream. I was tired of the senseless killings. Eric seemed to enjoy it more now that it was for money and not necessarily for the safety of our country. It made me nauseous to think about it – to come to terms with it._ Eric loved to kill.

 _I sat down at the base of a nearby tree, rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger. He came over and sat beside me, flask in hand. He gulped several times before handing me the container. "You and I are the only ones left with guts." I couldn't look at him or acknowledge what he'd said. I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize what a psychopath he was. "Look at all these pussies taking hostages. We don't have the resources to feed them, we may as well kill 'em all now."_

" _You are sick, you know that?" I took a big sip of the burning liquid before handing it back to him._

" _You and me both, brother." He laughed like a maniac before finishing off the contents of the flask and tossing it a dozen feet in front of us. Moments later he was snoring while I kept watch for the helicopter squad that would bring us back to base._

* * *

I stand and take a step back. Away from Tris and closer to Eric. She winces, bringing her hands to her head, but I don't even flinch. I turn to Eric, completely composed. "What did you give her?"

Eric begins to laugh. "Just an Erudite serum. She should be feeling the full effects in a little while, although she's acting like she already is. I wonder if a half-dose was too much since she's so puny."

I look back over at her. Her misty blue eyes are pleading without a single word coming out of her mouth. She wants me to help her. But I can't.

"You're right," I address Eric. "She needs to die."

Eric slaps his hands together, "I knew it. I knew you'd come to your senses once you realized who she was."

"But that doesn't mean I can forgive you for murdering my friends."

Eric's face drops. "Forgive me? Are you fucking kidding me? You should be kissing my boots so that I would even consider forgiving you. I could have blown your brains out as soon as you arrived, but I didn't because we are meant to be fighting side by side. You and I are two of a kind. I forgive you for betraying me. That's all there is to it. What happened to your friends, that was your own damn fault. You deserved that. But I think you've suffered enough now, and I'm ready to take you back, as my brother again, just like we used to be."

"You're right. I took an oath, to you and my other brothers. And then I walked away."

"So you understand now why I was so pissed off at you? You even covered up your tattoo, asshole. As if that would just erase your whole history with us." Eric took a step closer, and then another until he was practically in my face. "You stood there and watched while we were arrested, and then you walked away like you didn't even know us."

I look down at the ground. I never thought I'd hear myself apologize to Eric, yet here I am, doing just that. "I'm sorry I betrayed you. I was afraid. I didn't want to go to jail. Forgive me, _brother_."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter. I love getting reviews and pm's from my readers.  
**

 **Thanks again to Eunice339 for the beta work.  
**

* * *

Eric sits with his feet up on the table, laughing hysterically at the end of my story. "He really said that?"

I snicker before downing a mouthful from the bottle of whiskey we are sharing. "Do you really think I could make this shit up?"

"With that pea brain of yours?" Eric snorts, loving every insult aimed at me that I let roll off my back.

"Seriously, though. What did you give her? She looks like a friggin' Easter egg. I've never seen a serum do that before."

"Oh, you're gonna love the irony of this. It was designed by Erudite about six months ago. It's supposed to save lives, but if the anti-serum isn't administered, it literally makes your insides blow up."

"How the hell does it do that?"

Eric stands, steadying himself with the help of the table, before taking several wobbly steps to join me on the bench I'm sitting on. He wraps his arm around the back of my neck, resting his wrist on my shoulder. "Get this. The serum takes the place of a blood transfusion. You know how we never collected enough blood during our blood drives? Well, this stuff clones your blood cells so you won't need a transfusion. The more you need, the longer you wait to administer the stalling agent. But…" He struggles to keep his head up and his eyes on mine after he guzzles another few ounces of alcohol. "It won't stop on its own. It just continues to clone the cells. So if you don't stop it, you literally overload your organs. One of the first signs that you have too much blood running through your system is the pinking of the skin. Oh, and did I mention how painful it is?"

The fact that this serum is only six months old puts me into a cold sweat. "So, you _are_ still working with Erudite?"

"Why wouldn't I? They have the best toys."

I clench my fists by my sides, praying Eric doesn't pick up on my disgust. "That's it? You're just going to let the serum kill her? Doesn't really sound like you."

"No way. You know I have to pull the trigger myself. I'm just letting her suffer a little bit first. I'll stop the serum before any vital organs blow." Eric lets out a throaty laugh.

"Then you have the anti-serum?" I ask, trying to sound like it makes no difference to me.

"Of course. After I give it to her, she'll be back to normal within an hour or two. Once she is no longer hoping for death, then I'll kill her."

"God, you are brutal." I raise the bottle over my head. "To the end of the Wright bloodline." I take a quick sip and pass it back to Eric. There is very little left now, and I know he will chug the last of it.

Just as I thought, Eric tips the bottle back, and gulps until the bottle is empty. He belches louder than I thought humanly possible and judging by the way his pupils bounce, he's pretty shit-faced. I don't have time to wait for him to pass out, nor do I have the ability to drink much more before I'm useless. At the first chance I get, I stand and slam my elbow into his face. He falls backward off the bench, out cold.

"Sorry _, brother_." I kneel down beside him, searching his pockets frantically, but to no avail. Of course he doesn't have the anti-serum on him. That would be too easy. It could be anywhere. I don't have much time and I'm worried about Tris. I have to check on her before I start what could be a futile search. Maybe the quickest way to get my hands on it, is just to beat the answers out of Eric. Considering how hard I hit him, I should have plenty of time to check on Tris before he comes to.

I may not have the antidote, but I did find the keys to the cell doors, and while I was crouched by Eric's unconscious body, I collected one of the bottle caps from the beer we drank before we hit the hard stuff. This is certainly not the ideal tool, but it will get the job done.

I start running through the stone hallways. On the way in I memorized several landmarks, to guarantee I could find my way back to the dungeon, but the alcohol in my system is messing with my memory, not to mention my equilibrium.

Every doorway looks the same and I second-guess myself for a moment - that is until I see a fire extinguisher on the wall. I remember thinking it looked out of place against the stone hallway. It's enough to confirm I'm going the right way, so I continue running forward.

I turn another corner, and to my relief, the huge metal door blocks my path up ahead; I made it back to the dungeon where Tris is being kept.

My fingers fumble to retrieve the keys from my pocket. I would have preferred the cure for Tris, but at the moment I'm grateful just to have the keys.

The door swings open and I rush to the end cell where I last saw Tris. I jam the key into the lock and twist my wrist. At first glance she looks dead. My whole body seems to go numb for a moment, until she lifts her head to look at me.

In a few short steps, I drop to the ground, crouching by her side.

"Four?" Her eyes are filled with pools of tears and I doubt she can see me clearly.

"Yes! Yes, it's me. Please don't hate me for doing this. If we had any other option, I would take it." I grab one of her arms in my left hand.

Tris watches me intently. I wish I knew what she was thinking. _Does she know that my earlier behavior was all an act for Eric's benefit?_ It's painful to think she could possibly believe I'd ever hurt her, though what I'm about to do certainly won't restore her trust in me.

With trembling hands, I pull the bottle cap out of my shirt pocket and with one smooth gesture, scrape it hard across her wrist. Her eyes widen in pain and horror as blood starts to gush from the gash and collect in her palm.

"You really do want me dead." Tears roll down her cheeks and I'm choked up. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No…"

Before I can reassure her, a steady clapping captures my attention. Eric walks through the cell door. His nose is crooked and still dripping blood; I did a good job breaking it, but I don't feel guilty for the bout of pleasure I get seeing him like this.

"Well, well, well. You really are the king of backstabbers now, aren't you? I hope you don't believe that I fell for your shit. I knew it was an act all along." Eric's gaze falls to Tris and the puddle of blood collecting by her side. "If you think that will save her, you're wrong. It may buy you a few hours, but that's about it. Not your smartest move. Then again, you were never known for your brains."

My first instinct is to jump up and pounce on him, but considering he now holds a semi-automatic pistol, I have to fight back the overpowering urge to ram my fist into his throat.

"I should have just killed you a long time ago." Eric lifts his weapon and aims it at my head. "Say goodbye, asshole."

* * *

Many people claim their whole life flashes before their eyes when they are about to die, but that didn't happen to me. Only part of my life replayed in my head. Either that means I'm not going to die, or most of my life is not worth remembering during my final moments…

* * *

 _Everyone was congratulating me as I walked back to the barracks. My friends slapped my shoulders and chanted "Four, Four, Four" as I passed._ Even people I didn't know very well lined up to shake my hand _. I guess this was a big deal to them, but to me it was just unnecessary attention._

 _When I finally escaped the crowd, I flung myself on my bunk, and pulled the newsletter out of my pocket. I had to read it again, maybe this time I would understand what all the fuss was about._

 _I scanned through the first paragraph that described the most recent promotions and recognized several of the names. I was genuinely happy for them. But it was the next paragraph that had me scratching my head._

' _Please join us in congratulating Sergeant Tobias Eaton as he becomes the fourth_ _and youngest soldier to ever earn the Iron Soldier Award. The only way to earn this prestigious award is to receive special recognition in_ _each of the five factions of service. Sergeant Eaton had previously earned the special recognitions for bravery, selflessness, intelligence and honesty and was marked with the corresponding honorary tattoos._

 _At our monthly leadership meeting held this week, the final faction, that honors kindness in the midst of war, unanimously voted Sergeant Eaton to receive this final special recognition. It is very easy to forget that we are much more than the world's most dangerous soldiers. We should also strive to be some of the world's greatest human beings and role models to the next generation._

 _Thank you_ , _Sergeant Eaton, for being a perfect example of what we should all strive to be._

 _A dinner in his honor will be held Friday evening at 1800 hours in the main mess hall where his achievements will be recorded in The Book of Honors._ '

 _I shook my head, a little shocked by the huge fuss being made over this. I had struggled with being kind since the day I enlisted. Kindness was not something I had a lot of in my childhood. It wasn't easy to be kind when you had so much built up anger inside. But at some point, I was able to do the right thing with the right person watching, and now I was being honored for something I wasn't. I had considered turning down the award, but I knew Amar would have my head on a platter if I did._

" _Ahem." I jumped to attention when I saw Max, the head of Dauntless Leadership, standing at the foot of my cot. "At ease, soldier."_

 _My salute dropped and my shoulders sunk down a little, but I wouldn't say I was completely at ease. Max only paid you a visit for one reason, when you were in deep shit. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Sir?"_

" _I was notified of your Iron Soldier status." Max paced in front of me, staring down at the floor. "That's an impressive achievement. You're only the fourth in the world."_

" _Sir, yes, Sir."_

" _I wanted to ask what you have planned for your future. I noticed you still haven't signed the new contract, nor have you had your Dauntless tattoo converted to our new colors. Do you want to tell me why?"_

 _My throat went dry. How could I tell my commanding officer that his most recent decisions made me want to vomit and I had no intention of re-enlisting in the new Dauntless? The last few weeks had already been bad enough, but once the changes became official, it would only get worse. "Sir, I have not had a chance to look over the complete contract yet."_

" _Well, you really need to make time. Several of the leaders have mentioned promoting you to leadership training." Max finally looked up, locking his eyes with mine. "Another great honor for someone your age."_

 _I couldn't help but shake my head. "Wow, this is quite the honor, Sir, and something I will seriously consider when looking over the contract."_

" _Are you aware that Saturday is the deadline? Anyone who hasn't signed by then will be arrested for treason."_

" _Treason, Sir? We don't even work for the government anymore."_

" _Treason against your brothers, is just as bad as treason against your country. When you joined Dauntless you agreed to be bound to Dauntless Law for the rest of your life."_

" _Yes, Sir, but with the understanding that Dauntless was run by the US military." My palms moistened with sweat as I tried to stay calm and keep my voice respectful._

" _That was never a stipulation of the original contract. I want your paperwork on my desk by Saturday, 1200 hours. Do you have a problem with that, soldier?" His voice was back to demanding respect._

" _Sir, no, Sir." I saluted him again as he walked away._

" _Shit!" I didn't mean to say that out loud, and luckily I didn't say it loud enough for Max to hear._


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know, I know. It has been forever since I updated last. I got into a bit of a funk and the words were just not coming to me. But the funk is officially over. I'm back and working on my fanfic and original stuff again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Thanks again to Eunice339 for the beta work. You are so wonderful!  
**

 _I couldn't sleep that night, or the next. I'd been cornered between joining a group of my brothers that had turned against the values I held strongly in my heart, or doing jail time. Jail within the Dauntless compound, since that would be the only place the law was enforceable, was not a place I'd heard good things about._

 _Almost everyone had signed the papers. The few that didn't want to, ran. But one-by-one they were dragged back and thrown into solitary confinement. The rumors flying around base hinted that they were being tortured for deserting. I honestly didn't know what to do. I'd spent the last few years with these people, and some of them had become friends. The soldier in me demanded I stay. I wasn't one to run from a challenge. But I was also not a person that could kill out of convenience or just to follow orders – orders that I disagreed with._

 _The war on terror was no longer a priority for Dauntless. The jobs we were being sent out on now were funded by huge criminal organizations that had painted targets on people who had wronged them. Our pay went up considerably once Erudite stepped in, but I couldn't imagine that we were operating legally anymore._

 _I had shown up to Tori's office fifteen minutes early and was sitting on the bench in front of her tattoo studio waiting. She'd scheduled the final piece of the Iron Soldier tattoo for 1400 hours that afternoon so I would have time to relax before my honorary dinner. I was dreading the tattoo session, almost as much as the dinner, not because getting a tattoo hurt, but because I knew she was going to insist on converting my Dauntless tattoo to the new red version while I was there. I couldn't put it off any longer. The paperwork had to be filled out by tomorrow at 1200 hours._

 _Tori wasn't here yet, leaving me a few minutes to think in silence. I couldn't imagine I'd be able to come up with an excuse, though, before she arrived._

 _I let out a loud sigh, just as Natalie plops herself down on the bench beside me._

" _Tobias, thank God I found you."_

 _I was startled by the fear in her voice. I'd never heard her speak like that before. "Is everything ok?"_

" _No. I'm here to warn you. Don't sign the papers, and whatever you do, don't convert your tattoo."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _I don't have time to explain right now. I just need you to trust me. Anyone with the red tattoo is going to be a target. Try to stay in your room tonight if possible, and don't fight back, or you'll become a target too."_

 _Before I could say anything more, she jumped up and ran toward the main Mess Hall, possibly to warn the few others who still hadn't signed the new contract._

 _Almost immediately after she disappeared, Tori showed up. She smiled at me brightly as she unlocked her office door. "How's it going, Tobias? You ready to get the last tattoo that will add you to the history books?"_

 _I couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't feel I really deserved the kindness recognition. "Yeah, I guess," I say to my hands on my lap._

" _Great. Come on in. Let's get you ready to receive your award. You know you're going to have to show off my handiwork tonight."_

" _Oh yeah, that's just what my brothers want. – for me to take off my shirt while they're trying to eat dinner."_

 _Tori's smile widened. "I can think of a few that wouldn't mind, and they're not all female."_

" _You're full of shit."_

 _She laughed and motioned for me to take a seat on her stool while she prepared the tattoo machine and the new design to be placed on my lower spine._

 _The design was not a complicated one, nor did the sensation of the needle penetrating my skin register in my brain as pain. I was too preoccupied trying to think up a way to get out of there with the Dauntless tattoo still representing tears instead of blood._

 _Tori was a good talker, and though not always, I was thankful for that today. She easily kept our conversation moving with small talk. Very little input was needed from me and before I knew it, she was pushing her stool away to admire her work._

" _That's it Mr. Iron Soldier. Your collection is complete."_

" _That's great." I quickly jumped up from my seated position and grab my shirt._

" _Whoa. What's the rush? Don't you at least want to see it before you run out of here?"_

" _Nah. I'm sure you did a great job. I've got to go."_

" _Oh? Where you off to in such a hurry?" Tori eyed me suspiciously. "Max reminded me I still need to touch up your Dauntless mark. We should do it before the dinner tonight. Almost everyone else has done it already."_

" _Ah, yeah, I know. I just don't have time tonight." In a moment of brilliance, a light bulb turned on in my head and I knew how to get her to let it pass one last time. "I have a date. I have to go pick her up before the ceremony and I was hoping we'd have time to…ah…"_

 _She looked at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence until it dawned on her why I hadn't already. Her face brightened up. "Oh! Right. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." She gently pat me on the shoulder as I dashed out the door._

 _I couldn't help but whisper under my breath, "Neither did I."_

I refuse to look at Eric. I won't let his ugly face be the last thing I see before I die. Instead I look at Tris. The puddle of blood originating from her wrist has doubled in size and my knees are soaked from kneeling in it.

Her eyes are intense, locked on mine as if she's trying to say something to me. "I'm sorry, Tris. I never should have gotten you involved in this life. You deserve better."

Her eyes close slightly as she mouths a series of words I can barely hear. "It's going to be ok," she whispers. The color in her face looks less threatening, and I somehow manage to read her mind. She is planning something.

I place my hand on her cheek just as she starts moaning like a banshee. The volume of the noise coming from her helpless body doesn't seem possible, and for a split second, Eric's attention is drawn away from me.

That's it. That's her plan. It's only a momentary distraction, but it's enough. With Eric's eyes on Tris, I'm able to throw my leg back behind me and plant my boot in his groin. He falls to his knees as his gun flies from his hands. Even with tears glazing over his eyes, he somehow pulls himself to his feet almost immediately as we both lunge for the dropped weapon.

Eric is closer, and he will get to it before I will, without a doubt. I'll have only a fraction of a second to stop him before he can position the gun to shoot.

He lands on it, tucking it under his body as if recovering a fumbled football. But before he can slide his hand around the handle, I yank his arm back hard until I hear his shoulder dislocate from its socket. He growls more in anger than in pain, but he can't get at the weapon in this position. He swings his free elbow back, jabbing me in the ribcage. The all too familiar feeling of a broken rib spreads throughout my torso, but I somehow keep him pinned to the floor with my body. He throws his elbow back over and over again, hitting the same tender spot until my muscles surrender and I roll off against my will.

Eric pulls the weapon free from under his weight with his good arm and pushes the metal under my chin. His eyes are opened wide and he's smiling uncontrollably at this new revelation. He pauses for a moment to enjoy the feeling of victory.

It's over. He has won. I am out of moves.

But Tris isn't. From the dark corner beside her, she reaches over and hurls the silver bucket as hard as she can. Eric is so lost in his internal celebration that he doesn't react fast enough, and the bucket hits him squarely on the side of the head.

He pulls the trigger, but Tris' distraction gave me just enough time to grab his hand and aim the gun in a different direction. The stray bullet hits the stone ceiling and a large bolder drops from above us. I have to release Eric's hand in order to roll out of the way, but Eric is unwilling to give up the gun when I let go. He's not able to move his arm quickly enough and the bolder lands on his arm, crushing his elbow before rolling off his limb. He screams out in pain as his fingers fly open in unison with the sounds of shattered bone and cracked stone.

I'm back on my feet in an instant, and before Eric can recover, I have his weapon in my hand. I pull him to a sitting position, ignoring the blood and shrieks escaping his body. "Where's the antidote?" I growl, pushing the barrel of the gun against his temple.

Eric is still in pain. His eyes are glazing over with tears and his voice is barely a croak when he speaks, "Do you really think I would give it to you?"

Anger rises from deep within my chest. All the pain and agony Eric has forced on me over the last few years has finally surfaced and watching Tris struggle to stand beside me is the final straw. I clench my teeth so hard I think they may crumble in my mouth, but before they do, I ram my fist into the side of his face.

His head is thrown to the side by the pure force of my punch, and when he pulls it back to face me again, a thick line of blood trickles over his cheek. "Where's the antidote?" I hiss, only inches away from his face.

"Go to hell, Tobias. She doesn't deserve to live and you know it."

My fist flies again, striking the same swollen spot on his face. When he looks back at me he can barely hold his head up. "I'm going to give you one more chance to answer my question." My hands grab his collar and I yank him even closer, ignoring the stabbing pain from my broken ribs.

Eric lets out a snort. "And then what? You'll kill me? You can't kill me if you want your pretty little girlfriend to live. I'm the only one who can save her now."

"Well, I don't see any reason to keep you alive if you aren't going to answer my question." My hands are shaking from the amount of rage coursing through my veins. If I didn't need him alive, I'd strangle him in a matter of seconds.

Tris' hand on my shoulder does little to calm me, but I'm thrilled to see her on her feet. Her coloring looks almost normal and she doesn't appear to be in nearly as much pain as she was. "I never thought I'd be thanking someone for slitting my wrist, but I feel so much better."

" _Pft._ Don't get used to it," Eric interrupts. "The faster you lose the blood, the quicker that serum will work." Just the sound of his voice enrages me, causing my first to clench in preparation to hit him again.

"Don't waste your time with him, Four." She produces a half-full syringe from her back pocket. "We can use this to find a cure." Her eyes focus on mine.

I can't explain how both my emotions and my body react to her voice. It's as if a wave of relief has rolled over my body and taken the fear of losing her with it. I can't help but smile as I turn back to Eric and wrap my fingers around his neck. "Looks like I don't need to keep you alive after all."

The terror that flashes through Eric's eyes is extremely satisfying, but short-lived. "You don't know shit. She has about six to eight hours left before her organs start to fail. Erudite is the only one with this technology. No matter where you bring that syringe, there's no way they'll be able to create the anti-serum in time. Your little bitch is still gonna die." A gurgle comes up from deep in his throat as he tries to laugh through my tightening grip.

The small cell is quiet, but the sound of my heart pounding is deafening. Eric is right. Creating an antidote from the serum will take time, something we don't have. We're back to square one. As badly as I want to snuff the life out of his body, I need to keep Eric alive until I have the anti-serum in my hands.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever. I do apologize for that. I haven't had any time to myself since I lost my office space. But not to worry, we are having a shed built in the yard that will become my personal little studio. It will be finished in just a few more weeks so hopefully, no more long gaps between updates.**

 **This chapter is only half of what I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to keep you waiting even longer, so I'll just make the second half Chapter 38.**

 **I really need to take this moment to say thanks to my reviewers. I don't know if it is just one person or several, but the almost daily reviews urging me to update really touched me. For someone to remind me every day, that they are still anxiously waiting for an update after a 2 and a half month break, well that really made me feel like my story is special to them. I wish you were not an anonymous guest so I could thank you personally. You know who you are. Thank you so much for the support and confidence you have shown for me.**

 **One more thanks, to my amazing beta Eunice339. As we discovered tonight, one letter change can make a huge improvement. These are things I can't do without your skills.**

Tris' POV

Eric's grin looks disgusting right before he shouts, "Stalemate!" Except it's not. Stalemate would imply nobody wins or loses. In this situation there is clear winner, and it's not me.

Four won't kill Eric if he is the only one who knows where the cure is, but if he refuses to speak, he really isn't doing us any good. _What would be the point in keeping him alive?_ I've never been a violent person, but if it were my choice, I'd kill him right now. That would give us free reign to search the castle without having to watch our backs.

The glimmer of hope that Four has been holding onto makes me want to cry. He's trying so hard to keep it together, but he knows as well as I do that Eric won't help us.

A loud gasp escapes my lips as a sharp pain shoots through my torso. My skin is pinking up again despite the blood gushing from my wrist. The painful pressure I felt before is spreading through my veins too, and I know it won't be long before I'm crumpled up on the floor once more.

Four picks up on it with one quick glance and a fire ignites in his eyes as they squeeze closed. He turns to Eric and pulls in a deep breath through flared nostrils, "I'm going to ask one more time." Four's long fingers curl into fists as he clenches the fabric of Eric's collar. "If you aren't going to talk, then she's going to die. If she's going to die anyway, I may as well give her the satisfaction of watching you die first."

Eric snorts, "You won't kill me. I know you too well. As long as there is even the slightest possibility that I might change my mind and save her, you won't kill me. I don't have anything to worry about. Well, at least not while she's still alive. You might have a bit of a meltdown once her chest explodes," Eric snickers.

Four's nostrils flare again. "Fine. Let's do this the hard way." Without even looking at where he's aiming, Four fires off a shot from the gun in his hand. Eric screams out in pain right before a second shot echoes through the tiny room.

Eric falls to the ground, landing on his backside as he covers the gunshot wound on each knee with his hands. Though his voice is pained, his expression remains stern. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. She's going to die and you get to watch," he adds in a labored breath, "It's what you deserve after you did the same to me."

With both his knees blown out, Eric is little threat to us. We could go searching for the cure and he couldn't stop us now. But Four has something else in mind as he spins to face me.

He takes a step closer, pulling me into his arms. His mouth moves to my ear as he whispers, "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen."

He may believe this, but hope is slowly leaving me. "How are we going to find the cure? It could be anywhere and this place is huge." I feel tears form in my eyes as his thumb brushes over my lower lip.

He presses his lips together briefly. "Give me the syringe."

As if a veil were being lifted away, I now see his plan, and it just might work. I retrieve the instrument from my back pocket and open my hand slowly to look at the only hope I thought I had left. Is it really as useless as Eric claims? Four doesn't believe it is, otherwise he wouldn't be making this move. I squeeze my hand closed around the plastic one last time before handing it to Four.

"Trust me. This will work," he whispers as he moves towards Eric, slipping just out of my reach.

Four immediately turns back to Eric. "I'm willing to bet you don't want to die the same way she is going to," he raises his voice, "You yourself told me this is a pretty painful way to go."

"Tobias, wait!" Eric holds both hands out in front of him, completely ignoring the blood gushing from both knees.

Four doesn't even acknowledge Eric's plea. Instead, he pulls the cover off the needle and jams the point through the soft skin of Eric's neck, forcing the remaining liquid into his vein.

"You asshole! That stuff's not calibrated to my blood type," Eric shrieks in horror.

"Why should I care?" Four's face shows no remorse.

Eric's eyes widen as he tries to reply, but only a gurgle comes out, followed by a deep cough that spews what appears to be blackened blood out in front of him.

"Oh, shit!" Four understands a moment later why he should care. He rolls Eric over onto his side, allowing the blood to drain from his throat, but it's too little too late.

Eric's skin has turned gray at the injection site, and the color is spreading quickly. His eyes roll back into his head as his body begins to shake into a violent seizure. Four can do nothing but back away and watch in horror as he realizes his own actions have taken away our last hope.

It is only a matter of moments before Eric's entire body is the color of decaying flesh and his body convulsions have stopped.

Four stares at the motionless body in front of him. He kneels and checks for a pulse we both know he won't find. His eyes meet mine with a shake of his head, confirming what I already suspected. Eric is dead.

Four looks like he's about to cry, but it isn't Eric's life he is mourning - it's mine. As if on cue, pain explodes in my chest, robbing my lungs of oxygen. I collapse onto all fours as the pain pulses through my body.

"Four!" I scream, but he is already by my side, pulling me into his arms. "I'm running out of time."

"No, no you're going to be okay." He eases me back onto the mattress. I have no strength to move. Even if I did, the pain coursing through my body is ten times worse with every movement.

"You rest. I'm going to look for the antidote." Without waiting for a reply, Four plants a soft kiss on my forehead before jumping up and running out of the room. I close my eyes, as it has become too painful to resist the exhaustion taking over. One final thought crosses my mind before I lose consciousness. _Is this how I'm going to die?_


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: It has been a long time since I've updated this and I do apologize for that. Unfortunately, life gets in the way sometimes. Writing is a very important part of my life and I do have plans to focus on my original fiction in the near future. But I also plan to continue writing fanfiction along the way. I really enjoy writing for my favorite fandoms and hearing from my followers. As I wrap up this story, I hope you will consider checking out my other stories and may even consider reading my original works once they become available. Thank you so much for the support you have shown me. It has given me the confidence to go from casual story teller to a serious author reaching to become published.**

 **Thank you Eunice339 for the amazing beta work. I someday will find a way to repay you.**

 **Four's POV**

I don't know if this is true for everyone, but when you're a soldier and you're attacked, you don't take the time to ask who is attacking you. You fight back, with everything you've got. You fight back or you die. That's exactly what Dauntless did…

 _I was thankful to have had prior knowledge of the attack on Dauntless. I thought it would be enough. I warned the few friends I had, the ones I knew I could trust, but it didn't matter – they all insisted there was one more person they had to save, one more good soldier that needed to be warned. So by the time the attack came, I was sitting on my bunk, all alone._

 _I was supposed to be at the awards ceremony; after all, it was in my honor. I could only imagine what happened when my name was called to go up and accept my award and I wasn't there. Everyone would've been whispering, wondering where I was, everyone who didn't know what was happening, at least._

 _The banquet had already begun about fifteen minutes before I heard the commotion start. First, it was only the shouts of the few lookouts on duty. They yelled back and forth that we were under attack. Then more voices joined in, until all I could hear were screams and gunshots. And though a lot of the people out there were complete monsters, a majority of them were young men and women who'd gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd and were just too naive to see it._

 _We were attacked by an army six times our size. Even with those numbers, had we not been taken by surprise, we would have come out on top. But Natalie knew too much about how Dauntless operated and so the attackers were ready for everything we threw at them._

 _Natalie's warning bounced through my head the entire time tears were streaming down my cheeks. It took every ounce of strength I had not to run out and try to save some of them._

 _When Zeke crashed through my door that was when I lost it. He was covered in sweat and grime as he fell to his knees in front of me._

 _"Tobias!" He barely got my name out. "I can't find Uri!" That was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness on my floor._

 _I knew going out there would put a huge target on my back, but Uriah was my best friend's little brother, and a close friend of mine. I couldn't just sit back while he could be in trouble._

 _I knelt quickly beside Zeke, checking his pulse to confirm he was still alive. As soon as I knew he was ok, I grabbed the handgun I kept under my mattress and also shoved Zeke's under my belt. God help me if I have to use these, but I had to find Uriah._

 _The scene beyond my door was chaos, with both sides fighting to the death. There were motionless bodies everywhere, some in the traditional Dauntless black and others in the military camouflage I'd worn as a cadet. It was impossible to see who was friend and who was foe. Neither side was an enemy to me._

 _I hit the dirt and crawled to the outside ring of bunkhouses, slowly making my way to the first year's sector where Uriah had been assigned. For some reason, this area seemed to be the quietest of the entire base, but it only took a second for me to realize why. The first year cadets would all be at the ceremony. They wouldn't have had an option. When you are that low on the totem pole, you do what you're told and attend every function. It was felt that this would help them, not only become more familiar with how Dauntless operated, but also to become more familiar with the higher-ranking officers. If I wanted to find Uriah, I'd have to go straight into the center of battle. With the majority of Dauntless gathered into one building; that would have been the first place the Army would have attacked._

 _I took in a deep breath, jumped up and ran toward the screaming. I didn't get too far before I was ordered to stop from a voice behind me. I completely ignored the order and continued my run toward the mess hall. The soldier swore under his breath as he ran after me with his gun raised._

 _Luckily for me, this soldier wasn't the marksman I was, and his bullets never even came close to taking me down. In fact, he took himself down when he tripped over his own boots while attempting to reload his weapon._

 _With my destination in sight, I continued my sprint, completely planning to run through the single guard blocking the entrance I'd chosen. He held up his hands to stop me, but my momentum easily took me through his blockade, knocking him over._

 _I had hit the ground in a barrel roll to pass him, bringing myself back to my feet before the guard even had the chance to right himself._

 _The sight before me in the mess hall brought vomit up my throat. Any other division would have surrendered knowing the fight was lost, but that's not how Dauntless operates. We don't surrender. Ever. It's one of our primary rules: never give up. For this reason, there was a large pile of bodies wearing Dauntless-black uniforms lying at the center of the room and around the perimeter were soldiers from both divisions fighting hand-to-hand. Whoever had been lucky enough to avoid getting shot during the initial strike, was rewarded with a huge fistfight after the ammunition ran out._

 _I scanned the room quickly and was relieved not to see Uriah amongst the outnumbered Dauntless. Since everyone was too preoccupied to even notice me, I crept over to the center of the room on all fours, saying a silent prayer that I wouldn't find Uriah amongst the pile of unmoving soldiers._

 _I didn't even have time to look when I heard a familiar voice screaming from behind me. Eric had managed to come up behind me, just as hostile reinforcements with fresh guns entered from the other side of the room. They came in, guns firing, not asking questions. I watched several young Dauntless cadets go down, one at a time._

 _"Nooooooo!" Eric screamed as he ran toward the crowd. As much as I disliked Eric, I didn't want to watch him die, and rushing into that mob was suicide. I grabbed his ankles as he ran past me, causing him to fall like a log. His weapon flew out of his hands when he hit the ground._

 _"Let go of me, you coward," he screamed at me. "I have to help Leanne."_

 _As soon as her name escaped his lips, I looked up to see Eric's girlfriend take a bullet to the head. Her form went limp as she fell to the ground. Eric kicked his boot out, catching me in the face until I had to release him. I rolled over onto my back as the blackness closed in around me from my left side. I could barely see as Eric crawled over to Leanne and pulled her lifeless body into his arms, sobbing, "No, no, no. This isn't how you're supposed to leave me baby."_

 _My eyes had blurred over with tears just as I saw Uriah. He was lunging at the soldier who'd just shot Leanne, and as he did, another took aim at him from the corner. I didn't have time to think about which side I was on. I instinctively aimed my weapon and fired._

 _The next thing I saw was the man I had shot in the corner. I hit him square in the chest. He fell against the wall behind him, dragging a trail of blood as he slumped to a heap on the floor._

 _Through the corner of my eye, I saw another soldier running toward me. I took aim, but before I could fire off a shot, a bullet ripped through my side just as the butt of a rifle slammed into my skull._

I've searched every nook and cranny I can find in every room I've come across, but I'm still empty handed. It must have been close to an hour since I last checked on Tris and the lump in my throat is getting bigger by the moment. I'm going to lose her if I don't do something quickly.

I'm out of options. There's only one thing I can do to save her now. Accepting my fate, I run back in her direction as I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial the number I never thought I'd call.

"Natalie Wright." Her voice is cheerful in contrast to everything I've been feeling over the last few hours. It's just like I remember it.

"Natalie! It's Tobias Eaton. I need your help."

There's a moment of silence at first. "This can't be Tobias Eaton. The real Tobias Eaton would never call me. He's not that stupid. He'd know that within moments, this call would be traced by the WWTR, and no matter where in the world he was, he'd be found in a matter of moments."

I can't help but smile inside. "I'm counting on that."

"Tobias? Is it really you?"

"I don't have time to explain. Do you know anything about a serum that can reproduce your blood cells? It was created by Erudite about six months ago."

"Of course. I know everything about–"

I have to cut her off. As much as I'd love to catch up with her, I don't have time. "Good. You need to make sure your agents have the anti-serum with them when they come for me."

"Ok. For what blood type?" That's one thing I love about her, she gets straight to the point when the situation is tight.

I stop running as I arrive at the metal door. Tris is lying on the ground, unresponsive, when I reach her side. "I don't know. What blood type does your daughter have?"

"My daughter?" I can tell by the sound of her voice that she has a thousand questions ready to fly off her tongue, but she keeps them to herself. "A-positive."

"Then that's what you need to bring. I have to go now."

"Tobias! Wait!" Her voice is loud on the other end of our conversation. "If you want to live, you need to cooperate 100%. The WWTR doesn't mess around. They have orders to shoot to kill, no questions asked. Even so much as a sarcastic comment could get you killed."

I blow a puff of air through my nose. "Like it really matters. I die either way."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can only assume you're doing this to save my daughter. Maybe I could…"

"I don't need any more of your help. You need to stay out of this. Stay safe. Tris is going to need you."

I hang up the phone a moment later. I want to hold on to Tris for the last few moments I have left with her. I pull her body onto my lap, cradling her head against my chest. "It's going to be ok," I whisper.

She opens her eyes slowly and a smile spreads across her face. "You found the cure?"

My eyes blur with tears. "No, I couldn't find it."

I expect her smile to disappear, but she is brave, and smiles even wider. "Well then, there's only one thing left to do."

My hands are shaking as I brush a lock of hair away from her face. After the call, I told myself they'd find us in time, but Tris is so weak. The fear that she'll slip away from me before Natalie's agents find us is debilitating. "Yeah?" I try to steady my voice, to hide the fear from her. "And what's that?"

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

I don't understand the relevance and have no idea how to answer her so I wait for her to speak again.

"True love's kiss. That cures everything." She struggles to let out a breath, trying to hide the pain she's in from me. "Four, I love you. I've loved you for a while now. Maybe, if you love me back…"

I chuckle as a tear runs down my cheek, and I pull her lips up to meet mine. I kiss her gently, praying for a miracle, but knowing in my heart she just wants to know my true feelings before she moves toward the light. We'd never said those words to each other. There had never been an appropriate moment. It wasn't because I didn't feel it. I was just waiting for a time when the words would not be overshadowed by the gravity of our current situation. I didn't want to say it only because I might never get another chance. I wanted to say it at a moment when that one emotion was the only thing that mattered; when we were wrapped up in each other's arms after making love, and I'd gotten that feeling I get when I'm with her – the feeling that I never want the moment to end. It's too late for that moment now. We only have now. "I do love you, Tris. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. Please–" My plea almost gets caught in my throat. "Please don't leave me."

Her body goes limp in my arms as I bury my face in her hair, soaking it with my tears. The sound of a helicopter in the distance is nearly drowned out by my sobbing.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Here is a new update for those of you who are snowed in. I hope you enjoy and that it will answer a few questions for you. Thank you so much for your continued support.**

 **Thanks again Eunice339, my amazing beta reader.**

 **Four's POV**

The sound of the chopper blades slicing through the air has me breathing a sigh of relief. Tris is unconscious, but she's still breathing when I carry her to the outside courtyard where we will easily be seen from the sky.

The WWTR agents start to jump out before the helicopter sets down on the ground. They are armed to the teeth and keep their guns trained on me while even more soldiers join them.

"Get down on your knees with your hands up!" The first to take position demands, yelling as if I were charging him. Every ounce of my identity screams in my head: run, fight, resist, live. I can't do any of those things. Though I prefer to die on my feet, I can't take the chance of a stray bullet hitting Tris. Instead, I grit my teeth as I get down on my knees. With my hands held high, a group of agents advance upon me, taking me down to the ground when they reach me. I don't resist, just as Natalie advised, but that does little to spare me from their wrath. One pushes my head against the ground while several others shackle my hands and legs. Another kicks me in my already damaged ribcage with the tip of his steal-toe boot. I growl in agony at the sharp pain that travels the full length of my body. I want to hate these men, but I can't. After all, I am a terrorist. I murdered some of their brothers. Time hasn't made that fact go away.

Several others run past me, attending to Tris. I watch them inject the stalling agent into her arm and a feeling of peace washes over me. She's going to make it. It doesn't matter what happens to me now. Tris is going to be okay and that's all that matters.

 **Tris' POV**

I'm disoriented when I wake up. My eyes are blurry and my entire body aches. I don't know where I am, but there is something familiar surrounding me. It takes a moment to realize what that is—a delicate fragrance that I haven't smelled in a very long time.

I blink, over and over, trying to clear my vision until I can make out the silhouette of someone sitting beside me. I squeeze my eyes closed one more time and turn toward the shadowy figure. As soon as her face comes into focus, my heart leaps into my stomach. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh, my girl." She pulls me into her arms, holding me close to her chest. "I knew you'd come back to me. You're so strong." She curls a lock of my hair around her index finger. "And beautiful. You're all grown up now."

I pull away and look around. I am in a hospital room, surrounded by medical equipment and the overpowering smell of everything sterile.

I am at a loss for words. _How can this be? My mother died when I was five._ "Oh my God. Am I dead?"

My mother giggles lightly. "No, of course not. You're going to be just fine." A single tear escapes her control and rolls down her cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" I am far too confused to know if I am hallucinating or if my dead mother is really begging me for forgiveness.

My mother grabs my hand, squeezing it gently. "I did everything wrong. Absolutely everything."

I can do nothing but stare at her.

"I made a lot of bad choices and I've done some bad things in my life. But the worst, by far, was leaving my family."

"Leaving us?" I shake my head, unable to comprehend her statement. "Mom, you died. It wasn't your fault."

She laughs as she plants a kiss on my forehead. "Honey, maybe we should continue this conversation later." She stands, but I squeeze her hand so she can't slip away.

"No, please, talk to me more. Tell me what you mean."

My mother lets out a long sigh. "Ok. The whole story?"

I nod as she pulls a chair closer to the bed.

"I was eighteen when I joined the Army, right out of high school. I wasn't very good at following rules and my grades were not the best. So, it was the only option I had if I wanted to be able to afford college. Though I never felt like I fit in at school, I excelled in the military and when my first two years were up, I was asked to join a brand new, top secret division call Dauntless. We started out really small, but grew fairly quickly. We only recruited the best-of-the-best from the Army, Navy and Air Force. I committed to four years and moved back to New York when my term was up. That's where I met your father. We fell in love, got married. Your brother was born almost a year later and then you arrived eleven months after him. Our little family was perfect for a while. A few weeks before your fifth birthday, I was contacted by the leader of Dauntless. The government wanted Dauntless to take over the War on Terror after the 9/11 attacks." My mother pauses and looks off into the distance as she recalls her past. "They asked me to be one of the leaders. Dauntless would be expanding very quickly, and one leader wasn't going to be enough anymore."

Her eyes drift back to mine. "One thing you need to understand, I was very emotional at that time. My father had died when the first tower fell. He was a fire fighter, and the first truck on the scene. I was so angry and hurt. I thought going back was the right decision." She wipes the streaks of tears that start falling from her eyes. "I told myself, anyone could raise children. But very few had the skills I had, the skills our country needed, to stop these terrorists."

My mother yanks a tissue from the box sitting on the side table and dabs her eyes. "We were told we had to keep our positions a secret, even from our families. If they knew, if they got involved, they could become targets. We were making a lot of enemies, with people who would hold grudges for years. I couldn't put you and your brother in danger." She smiles at me sweetly. "And I have never been able to lie to your father either. The only way I could keep him and the two of you safe was to completely disappear. So, with the government's help, I faked my death."

My mouth falls open as the realization hits me. My mother had chosen Dauntless over us. My mother chose her country over her family. I am both proud and angry at the same time and can't piece together my thoughts well enough to come up with a reasonable reply to what I've just learned. I have to change the subject or else I will lose all my composure. "So that's how you met Four?"

"Four?" My mother tilts her head to the side. "Oh, you mean Tobias?" She smiles as his name passes over her lips. "I forgot he was going by that now. I remember the day he got that nickname. Everyone chanted it over and over when it was announced that he was just the fourth soldier to ever earn the Iron Soldier honor. I was so proud of him. He'd had so many obstacles to overcome and yet he excelled at everything regardless."

"It sounds like you two were close."

"Even though I walked away from my kids, I thought about you both all the time. When Tobias was sent to us, he was this scrawny little thing—just barely eighteen. We never got them that young. At the very least, to be recommended for Dauntless you had to have at least two years in. But he was so good with a gun, his commanding officer insisted he would do more good with us than staying with the Army."

I smile remembering his performance at the shooting range. "Yeah. He definitely can shoot."

My mother's face suddenly drops as she continues. "It was obvious that he was running from something. When I realized what that was, I took him under my wing. He became like a son to me. I couldn't be with my own children, so to make up for it, I looked after him."

"Mom?" My voice pulls her back to the present and her eyes settle onto mine. "Where is he now?" I look down at my hands, feeling guilty. I'd just gotten my mother back. Asking about Four feels wrong, but I have to know if he is at least okay.

She exhales loudly again and kisses my forehead. "Maybe we've talked enough for now. You're still recovering and this might be too much to process all at once."

"Mom." My voice is sterner this time.

"Honey." She runs her hand up and down my arm in an attempt to comfort me. There's something you need to know about Tobias before you get too involved with him. He's a great kid, and I'm not surprised at all that you two are friends. He's exactly the kind of boy I'd want you to find and become close with." She looks around the room nervously as she continues. "The only problem is, he's wanted by the government. He's considered a terrorist. He's being held at the WWTR headquarters while he awaits his trial."

"What? A terrorist? That's insane. He's a hero. Mom, he saved my life."

"I know, honey." She pulls me back into her arms, holding me tightly against her chest. Her body trembles around me and the sound of her breathing by my ear sends a shiver through me. There is something else, a secret she's hiding.

"What else? What are you not telling me?"

Her voice cracks as she tries to speak. "If he's found guilty…" She sucks in a deep breath and tries again. "If he's found guilty, he'll be put to death."

"No!" I push my mother away. "No, they can't do that."

Her hands reach out for me, smoothing my hair around my face. "I know." Her reply is so calm, it's as if she already has a plan. Something she's worked out long ago.

"Why? I don't understand. Why do they think he's a terrorist? He told me his tattoo was blue?"

My mother lets her head fall back as she stares up at the ceiling. "Because of me. It's my fault."


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentines day. In case you are unsure what I am talking about, it was exactly 1 year ago that I posted Chapter One of this story. It has come a long way since then and has taken turns I originally hadn't planned on, but I am so happy with the result. This story wouldn't be nearly this good without my beta, Eunice339, nor would it have become what is has without the support of my amazing readers. So a very heartfelt "Thank you" to each and every one of you.**

Four's POV

It's been three days since I was brought in. For the most part I'm left alone, but every chance I get, every time someone wanders into the same empty hallway I'd been detained in years ago, I futilely ask if they know anything about Tris. As of yet, I haven't gotten an answer. A tray of cold food is pushed through a slot in the Plexiglas that took the place of the iron bars from when I was here last, but no words are ever spoken to me. The silent treatment is just about to set me off on a screaming fit when an armed guard comes in unscheduled, announcing I have a visitor.

My heart threatens to leap out of my chest. _Is it Tris? Is she well enough to come say goodbye?_

I am disappointed when my visitor turns out to be Natalie and not Tris, but I am happy to see her nonetheless. I take two large steps and am at the clear wall. "How's Tris?" I barely recognized my own voice since it's laced with concern for Tris.

Natalie gives me an appreciative smile. "She's going to be okay, thanks to you."

I let out the breath I was holding. That's all that matters. If I die now, I can go in peace. Tris is safe.

Natalie punches a code into the keypad, swinging the door open and stepping inside my cell.

"I'll be right outside, sir." The guard salutes Natalie and disappears down the hall after locking us in together.

She looks at me and smiles sympathetically. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Yeah," I grunt. "I'm a real hero. I almost got your daughter killed." I sit down on my cot and stare at my hands. "I never wanted her involved in all of this. I knew I should've stayed away, even before I knew who she was, I just couldn't do it."

"You fell in love. That's not something you can prevent." Natalie smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder as she sits beside me. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since she woke up."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I knew better. If I'd stayed away, she'd still be living a normal life. She'd be graduating college in a few days and moving to the city to start her dream job."

"I honestly believe she'd give all that up to be with you."

I stand up, frustration coursing through my veins. "She shouldn't have to give up anything for me. It's already bad enough I've ruined her future, but now I get to break her heart, too." I lock my eyes onto Natalie's. "Did you tell her yet? Does she know I'm going to die? I just can't seem to stop hurting her, even when I'm gone."

"Tobias, you're not going to die. I have enough say in this establishment to prevent that." She pauses for a moment. "But, you'll have to have your memory wiped."

I run my hands through my hair. "That's just as bad. I won't remember her." I sit down on the cot again, my voice softer now. "At least she won't have to watch me die."

Natalie takes my hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this. I should have done this a long time ago. It's about time I take responsibility for my choices."

 _I didn't have any idea what to expect as I sat in my cell waiting for whatever was to come next. Eric was in the cell across from mine and I could hear him snoring from his cot. He'd put up such a fight that they had to sedate him just to get him out of the Dauntless compound. At least that's what Zeke told me. His cell was beside mine and he did his best to fill me in on all that had happened while I was unconscious, starting with a tearful "Thank you" for the fact that Uriah was safe._

 _He told me the order was to take as many of us in alive as possible, but at the same time, they were authorized to shoot to kill whenever necessary. A large percentage of the invaders didn't want to take any chances. They knew Dauntless' reputation and would rather take us down as quickly as possible rather than risk losing their own lives._

" _They confiscated all the paperwork, including all the contracts. They know who signed the new one and who didn't. Between that and the blue tattoos, we should be fine," Zeke spoke through the bars._

" _And those that did sign? What happens to them?"_

 _Zeke puffed up his cheeks, blowing out an exasperated breath. "Well, they'll stand trial. And…if they're found guilty, they'll get the death penalty."_

 _My eyes widened. "That's insane!" I shook my head in disbelief. All those men and women thought they were doing the right thing by following orders. Was there really no hope for them?_

 _Eric grumbled. He was waking up._

" _Don't tell him," I whispered to Zeke. "He's been through enough with losing Leanne. No soldier should know when he is going to die. Even Eric."_

 _Eric rolled over the edge of his cot, landing on his hands and knees. He looked over to Zeke and then to me, eventually crawling over to the bars as close to us as he could get before pulling himself up. "Please…" his voice cracked. "Please tell me that was all a bad dream. Tell me we're only locked up for drunken misconduct or something equally ridiculous."_

 _Neither Zeke nor I could answer, unable to find the words, unable to say it out loud._

" _Leanne?" Eric searched our expressions for an answer._

 _I shook my head ever so slightly in response. He deserved to know._

" _No, no. She can't be gone. No!"_

" _Eric, calm down. You're gonna get a beating if the guards come in." Zeke's warning only infuriated Eric more as he paced in his cell whimpering under his breath until his eyes came to rest on me._

" _You! You stopped me from helping her." He pointed at me with a shaking finger. "She'd still be alive if you hadn't stopped me."_

" _No." I shook my head. "You're delusional if you thought you could walk into that mob and come out alive."_

" _You let her die!" Eric yelled at the top of his lungs._

" _I saved your life," I yelled back._

" _Fuck you. You're a coward. I will never forgive you for this."_

 _Just as Eric's verbal assault stopped, four armed guards entered through the door at the far end of the hallway. Two immediately went to Zeke's door and the other two came to mine. The doors were unlocked and we were instructed to step out into the hallway._

 _Eric watched intently. "Wait. What's going on here?"_

 _One of the guards securing Zeke's hands behind his back answered, "These two didn't sign that death contract of yours. They'll be questioned." The guard then turned to Eric and approached his cell, taunting him. "And then, if they cooperate, they'll be released."_

 _He gave Zeke a nudge as they walked toward the exit._

 _Eric's eyes grew wide. "Tobias. We're brothers. You can't leave me behind."_

 _I had no choice. Eric was borderline insane. He was one of the first to sign up for the new Dauntless and it was his idea that the tattoos be converted to represent our victim's blood instead of a soldier's tears. He liked killing. There was no way he was getting out of here. "I'm sorry, Eric." My eyes fell to the floor as my guards motioned for me to advance._

 _Those were my last words to him as I headed for the door with the two guards behind me. Eric continued to rant and rave as I walked away. "You better hope I never get out of this cell, because if I do, I'll kill you and everyone you care about! I'll find them, all of them, and I'll kill them! And then I'll come for you!"_

 _I could still hear Eric's voice after the door was closed behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that he would do exactly what he threatened if he had the chance. I swallowed hard as guilt filled me with the realization that Eric would be put to death, and that fact relieved me to no end._

 _I was brought to a waiting area where my restraints were removed and told to wait until they called my name. Zeke was already there and had been reunited with Uriah. The two brothers shared a tearful hug. I watched from the other side of the room as they talked. Uriah's hands had been freed as well as his legs; the only remaining sign that he was ever a prisoner being the tracking device around his ankle._

" _That's it. I had to sign some non-disclosure paperwork. And got this lovely ankle weight to keep me company, to make sure I stay out of trouble. But otherwise, I'm free to go after I collect my stuff."_

 _Zeke patted his younger brother's back several times. "That's great news."_

 _A door on the other end of the room opened again with a buzz and a click of the electrical lock. A bearded man in a suit entered the room. "Sergeant Zeke Pedrad?"_

 _Zeke smiled at his brother one last time. "Hey, wait for me, man. We can share a cab."_

" _Yeah, of course. Meet you outside. I'm ready for some fresh air." Uriah looked over at me briefly, "I owe you one, Four. I'll never forget what you did today." He flashed me a grateful smile that almost immediately became mischievous. "Even if I wanted to, Zeke won't let me." My two friends joined in a synchronized laugh, then Uriah left through the entrance as the suited man held the door on the opposite wall open for Zeke._

 _Zeke stopped beside me briefly before following the bearded man. "Hey, you want to share a cab with us?"_

" _No. You two go ahead without me. I'm going to try to find out who else made it out all right. I'll catch up with you in the morning."_

" _Okay, man. Catch you later." He gave me a quick manly smack on the back and then he was gone._

 _I was the only one left in the room. I sat letting my hands hold my head up as my knees supported my elbows. This had been the worst day of my life and the events of the last twenty-four hours flashed through my brain in a vicious cycle. Everything had changed so fast, the entire thing seamed surreal. It was difficult to wrap my head around the fact that Dauntless was finished and soon I'd be walking out of here with no idea what to do with my future._

 _I don't know how long I was sitting there alone with my thoughts, when Zeke burst through the door, smiling ear to ear. "I'm outta here."_

 _I gave him a quick smile as he did a little dance move, emphasizing his free legs and hands. Without another word, he passed through the exit just as the man in the black suit entered through the opposite door. "Sergeant Tobias Eaton."_

 _I stood and followed him, eager to put this part of my life behind me._

 _On the other side of the door, six people sat around a horseshoe-shaped table. I recognized only two of them — one being Natalie and the other, the President of the United States. The two on either side of the president appeared to be secret service. The man that led me in took his place among the other two secret service agents standing behind the president. The other two were dressed in military dress uniforms — one being a general and the other his guard._

 _The group wasted no time getting to business as I stood in front of them at attention._

" _Sergeant Tobias Eaton. That's you, correct?" The well-decorated general sitting beside Natalie stood up as he spoke._

" _Yes, sir." I replied back._

" _You are the last name on our list."_

" _Ah, thank you, sir."_ What is one supposed to say to that?

 _Natalie frowned down at her hands folded neatly on the table._

" _The strange thing is you were the first name Agent Wright had put on the list. She said you'd give us no trouble. That you wouldn't resist arrest and you wouldn't even come out of your barracks until we ordered you to. But this was untrue. Not only were you at the center of the attack, but you killed another soldier before you were incapacitated. Is this true, Sergeant Eaton?"_

 _Natalie's eyes locked onto mine and I could tell she was disappointed in me._

" _Yes, sir, it is."_

" _Do you want to tell me why?"_

 _I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. "I was trying to protect a friend, sir."_

" _Protect a friend? Did you hear what I said? You killed a soldier. You were one of the few people who knew what was coming. If you had a friend worth protecting, you should have advised him to stay out of it before the attack started. You were ordered to stay in your quarters and await further instructions. If you ask me, you're just another mindless killer, just like the rest of them. I feel we should deny your exemption and let you stand trial with the rest of the terrorists._

 _Natalie immediately stood slamming her hands onto the table. "You can't be serious. Do you really expect these soldiers to sit back and watch their friends die?"_

" _What I expect, Agent Wright, is for these Dauntless, that you begged me to save, to obey orders. Sergeant Eaton didn't and now one of our own is dead because of it. Do you really expect me to just look the other way?"_

 _Natalie stared him down, eyes smoldering. "What I expected was for you to have honored the deal we made in the first place. Sergeant Eaton is a good soldier, too. He put himself in danger to protect a friend. When you are surrounded by others shooting at you or your comrades, you act. That is what he did. If your units hadn't gone in looking for blood, this wouldn't have happened. The deal we had was a peaceful roundup. You didn't give them a chance."_

" _We had to take control of the situation as quickly as possible. You know as well as I that the Dauntless are not known to surrender to anyone."_

" _The deal we signed was to use gas first." Natalie's eyes smoldered._

" _We don't honor deals we make with terrorists."_

 _Natalie shrieked, reaching for the general, wrapping her hand around his neck while the three secret service agents surrounded the president, pulling him out of the room as quickly as possible._

 _The general's guard reacted immediately. Grabbing Natalie's arm, but she wasn't ready to release the general. With her free arm she jabbed her elbow into the soldier's rib cage. He fell backwards in pain, but it was just enough of a distraction. The general threw his closed palm out, making contact with Natalie's face. She fell back against the table._

 _My reflexes kicked in immediately. I lunged over the table, crashing into the general's chest as I took him down with me. I had only hit him once before I was surrounded by a dozen more guards, all pointing their weapons at me._

 _The general grunted loudly as the soldiers pulled me off of him. "Exemption — denied!" he spat as I was led out of the room. I was thrown into another cell, in a completely empty hallway, this time. The silence was deafening as I was left alone with my thoughts and the knowledge that I'd be facing the death penalty._

 _I couldn't sleep that night, and it had nothing to do with the lumpy cot in my cell. My mind was occupied with thoughts of how everything had changed so quickly and now I'd die for a cause I no longer believed in. But given the chance, I wouldn't have done anything differently. I would've still gone out looking for Uriah, I'd still shoot the soldier that nearly killed him and there was no way in hell I would have stood back and watched the general hit Natalie again. Maybe this was for the best. I was dangerous and had killed more men than I could remember._

" _Tobias."_

 _A tiny voice penetrated my train of thought. "Natalie? What are you doing here? It must be, like, three in the morning." I got up and walked over to the bars where she stood._

" _I am so sorry about this mess I dragged you into. I never expected this whole thing to go so wrong. So many have died." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "And all that blood is on my hands."_

" _You did what you though was right. Dauntless needed to be stopped. We both knew that."_

" _Tobias," she was near tears now. "There's not going to be any trials. They just want to kill everyone. They think Dauntless soldiers are just too dangerous."_

 _My stomach flopped over and I felt light-headed, though this news didn't catch me off guard. "I'm not really surprised. Even if they had trials, do you really think they'd find any of us not guilty? After this afternoon, I knew it was all over."_

" _No. It's not over. I'm not going to let them kill you." She pulled a badge from her pocket and slid it through the lock on my cell door. The door squeaked open on its own. "She pushed a thick envelope into my palm. "Everything you need is in here. Money, a new social security number, a whole new life. You can start over."_

" _No. I can't. They'll know you let me go."_

" _No, they won't. This isn't my badge."_

" _Whose is it then?"_

" _It doesn't matter. Just go, there isn't much time. Everything you need to know is in the letter. Just get out of here and disappear. I'll do whatever I can to get your name cleared somehow. Go!"_

 _Natalie gave me a shove toward the door, and knowing the alternative was death, I ran, slowing down only briefly to step over the bodies of the guards Natalie must have taken down to free me._


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN: Eunice339: How did I ever write anything believable without you. Thank you so much.**  
_

 _Four's POV_

 _I ran for a day and a half before I felt confident that I was not being followed. My thoughts drifted back to Natalie as I sat down in the corner booth of a small café and pulled the envelope out of my pocket. I opened it slowly, careful not to tear it as I removed the contents. It included everything Natalie had promised – all new and official documents, including a license, passport, social security card and an offshore bank statement that appears to have been recently created in my name, with far more money than I'd ever need to start over. I could buy a mansion with this."_

 _I shook my head feeling horrible to have taken these from her, especially since I didn't know where the money came from. In her new position, she'd easily be able to have the documents made up, but that didn't explain the money._

 _Mixed in with everything else was a handwritten letter. I pulled it out and unfolded the sheet. To my surprise, it wasn't in Natalie's handwriting, but I still recognized it like I would my own._

 _I started reading, but the further I got, the harder it was to read as my eyes blurred with tears…_

"Tobias,

The way of the world is a mystery. Rarely do we get the chance to do everything in our lives that we want as a new mystery or unplanned event could be hiding around the next corner. I've known my fate for some time now. Natalie and I have both known this was coming. It started long before you even joined Dauntless. I had to play my part, as did she. Unfortunately, you were caught in the middle only because you were being a good man. We had both hoped you would walk away from this war without any additional scars, but as it turned out, it was not to be. Because of your loyalty to your friends, you were wrongfully grouped with the rest of us – the real traitors and terrorists.

I say 'us' because I, myself, am one of them. I was the second leader to sign the contract with Erudite. Not because I wanted to, or because I believed in the cause, but because we needed time to determine who was worth saving and who was not. I had to do horrible things, even kill innocent people, to convince the other leaders of my loyalty to the new Dauntless. Natalie needed time to make the right connections and accept her new position in the World Wide Terror Resistance, the organization that has now replaced Dauntless. I signed the contract to save those worthy of being saved, always expecting you to be one of them.

My life comes to an end soon, as I have been sentenced to death for my crimes. Please understand I knowingly sealed my fate the moment I signed the contract. But I will not let you go down with me. Together, Natalie and I have been able to recreate your identity and included in this letter is my life savings. Take it with you. Use it to buy a home, go back to school, and maybe even start a family. I know you will make me proud, just as you always have. You are the son I never had, and I will always love you as my son, even after I'm gone.

Don't look back and don't regret your past. Dauntless was a great collection of heroes for a long time and that is what you will always be. It is to your advantage that Dauntless was secret. You won't be shown on television or wanted posters because you were not supposed to exist in this role.

You are free to continue the life you deserve. Just keep a low profile, obey the laws and you should never have a problem or be discovered. Be brave. Amar"

 _Below his name, written in Natalie's handwriting, was a time of death, almost exactly 36 hours ago._

 _I swallowed hard as I wiped the flow of tears on my sleeve because I realized that Amar was being put to death just as Natalie was helping me escape. The badge she used must have been from one of the guards I passed on my way out. Most of the ranking officers would have been away to witness Amar's execution, leaving Natalie free to come to my aid. One other thing must have crossed their minds: they had to wait until it was too late to save Amar to set me free because then, and only then, would I have agreed to this plan._

 _There was nothing I could do now. I'd never get to say goodbye or thank him for showing me how a father should treat his son. Never get to tell him how I truly felt because I once believed it made me look weak. And I'd never be able to thank him for saving my life for the umpteenth time._

 _A waitress dressed as a Dolly Parton look-alike approached my booth from behind the baked goods counter, smiling brightly. "What can I get for you darlin'?" She took a closer look at me, easily picking up on the fact that I was trying to hide my tears. "A tissue maybe?" She looked at me like I was a kicked puppy._

" _No. I'm fine. Thank you." The words were barely audible._

 _I said it to dismiss her, but she didn't get the hint. "Oh, come on sugar. Tell Betty what's wrong." That's when she sat beside me, forcing her hip to push me further into the booth. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders as she ran her fingertips through my hair._

" _I said I was fine!" I didn't mean to yell, but my tone was enough to make her jump out of the booth and return to her spot behind the counter, whispering to another waitress beside her._

 _Yes, I felt bad, but I wasn't in the mood to make friends. In fact, it would be safer if I never made friends ever again, both for my benefit and theirs. This was the first time I played the asshole card, and as horrible as it was, I knew it was a card I'd play again in the future. I'd keep it up my sleeve for easy access from now on. If nobody liked me, it would be easier to walk away, even disappear if I had to. I needed it to be this way, because I knew I could never walk away from another person I cared about without completely losing myself. Amar's money would be put to good use and I'd make sure he didn't die in vain. I'd spend my life making up for all the horrible things I'd done during my time with Dauntless and try to convince myself along the way that I was worthy of this second chance I'd been given._

It really wasn't all that long ago that I was given a second chance, although it feels like an entirely different lifetime. In fact, every moment before I met Tris feels like a different lifetime. She made me feel things I'd never felt before, and for a short time convinced me that life really was worth living. I don't want to go on without her. Even after my memory is wiped, I doubt I'll be allowed to just walk out of here completely free. And if somehow I am, will I hurt her by not remembering what we had found together? I can't help but think she will be better off without me; free to continue the life she wanted before I messed everything up. I know I should let her go. I just don't know how to tell her.

My memory wipe is scheduled for this afternoon. Tris has been given permission to visit me one last time before my past goes blank and she becomes just another face in the crowd. I can't imagine how I could ever forget her, but I know how powerful these serums are. I have to prepare her for what's to come.

The lock on the door clicks and Tris comes running in, stopping short of the nearly invisible barrier that separates us. She puts her palms flat against the pane. I smile at her and repeat the gesture. Our hands now only separated by the one-inch thick faux glass.

"Well, aren't you two sweet." Natalie strolls in behind Tris, a confident bounce in her step. I know this is all an act for Tris' sake.

"Mom, you can't let them do this." Tris is trying to hold herself together, but I hear the tears in her voice and it feels like a dagger through my heart.

Natalie enters the code to my cell and Tris flings the door open before running into my arms. I pull her as close to me as I can, breathing in her fragrance, a smell that automatically calms me.

"Four, I know I should be happy. You get to live. But I still feel like I'm losing you. You don't deserve this. You're a hero not a terrorist." She buries her face in my shirt as I stroke her hair gently.

"I know you see me like that, but I'm not a hero. I'm dangerous, and the world will be a safer place if I forget what I'm capable of. I'll be a better person if I can't remember the terrible things I've done. And you'll be better off without me."

She shakes her head, "No…no, you're wrong."

I cup her cheeks in my hands and wipe her tears away with my thumbs. "You had everything in order before you met me – your school, your career, your whole future. And now, you have your mother back. You'll have a lot of catching up to do. I can't be selfish. I can't ask you to wait for me, because who I am right now…I don't think he'll ever be coming back."

A guard comes through the hallway door. "Time to go, Eaton."

I take a deep breath to steady myself, pushing the fear to the back of my mind so I can stay strong for her. "I will always love you, Tris. My brain may forget who you are, but my heart never will." I bring my lips to meet hers one last time. I hold on to that moment, savoring every last second I have with her. I form a complete mental picture of her beautiful face, her vibrant smile. I'll forever remember the delicate floral scent that lingers on my cheeks and clothes every time I hold her close. I'll always recall her intoxicating laugh that could brighten my darkest mood and how a single touch of her hand would make me feel alive long after we'd separated. I will always have a taste of her tears linger on my lips, salty and sweet at the same time.

The armed guard enters my cell, grabbing my arms to latch a pair of handcuffs around my wrists. I don't resist. I know it would just make it harder for Tris to watch if I struggle. I look back as I'm led out to the hallway. Tris has fallen to her knees and her mother is beside her, holding her close to comfort her.

Natalie meets my eyes one last time before they disappear from my view. A tear glistens on her cheek as I say a final goodbye in my head to the two most important women in my life. "Be Brave." I say out loud as I hear Tris completely break down.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Well, this is it. This is the last chapter, but I will have an Epilog after this. It has been a wonderful experience to share this story with you. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you Eunice339 for the beta work and your amazing suggestions.**

Tris' POV

 _It's been over three months since I last saw Four. My mother had been doing her best to keep me informed, but even she didn't completely know what happened to him. All she could tell me was that after the procedure he would be very confused; basic life functions like breathing, eating, walking and talking would be about the only things that he could do at that point. It would take a couple of weeks before more learned behaviors could return like self-care. Intellectual knowledge, all the things he had learned in school like the ability to read, write and do math, would come back slowly over a two-month period. Anything that hadn't returned after two months was assumed to be lost forever. Then that would be it. He wouldn't get any personal memories back of events, places or people he had known. At that point, they would've dismissed him from WWTR once they were sure he was no longer able to recall his past memories of his time with Dauntless._

 _It's been about a month since he was released and no one has seen him since. My mother keeps telling me to stay positive, but I don't have it in me anymore to keep my hopes up._

 _Since I was recovering, I missed graduation and received an incomplete in three of my five classes. So, I've returned to complete them during summer session. But my heart just isn't into it anymore. Life just isn't the same without Four._

 _The only good news comes from Christina. She got the internship with the New York Beat and has been packing up her things to move in a few weeks. Meanwhile, I haven't even turned in my final assignment for Journalism yet. We've talked about the future. Once I'm finished with school, I'll move to New York and we will continue to be roomies and best friends. She's convinced that I will find a job at one of the New York publications. There are enough of them. Someone is bound to hire me, I hope._

I close my journal and fall backwards on my bed. The dorm is eerily quiet, as most of the other students have moved out already. Christina is in New York this weekend with Will. He was able to get a job out there as well and they're now looking for a place for him to live. I can't help but feel guilty. There is no doubt in my mind that they'd move in together if I weren't in the way. If I were a halfway decent friend, I'd tell Christina to do it, and not to worry about me. _Do I even want to move to New York?_ Not really, but the thought of living alone feels like a death sentence.

I let out a long exhale. I don't know if I'm ready, but I need to start working on my Journalism assignment. The quality of the article doesn't even matter anymore. There will be no internship for me. As long as I finish my assignment with a C or better, I'll finish the class with a B- at worse. I've never gotten a B before, but it's good enough now. I just want to be done with school. I've completely lost my drive to excel at everything I do and I can't help but wonder if I'll ever recover.

I pull my laptop onto my legs and begin to type: "The Iron Soldier" by Beatrice Prior.

I can think of no better way to honor Four, than to get the truth out about who he really was and not how history will remember him. He was one of our country's greatest unsung heroes and I'm going to make sure everyone I come across knows it.

It takes me about three hours total to write and proofread the entire article, and even though it's not necessary, I know this article is the finest piece I've ever written. Never before have I written with so much passion, so much emotion, as I did today.

I wipe the stream of tears off my face as my masterpiece prints. I secure it in a sturdy folder and tuck it into my bag. After I pass this in, I'll have only two final exams to take before I receive my degree and I'm more than ready to leave this campus behind. There are just too many memories here to haunt me.

I could go for a quick jog to hand in my assignment, but instead I opt for a nice, long walk. I have plenty of experience with the antidepressant qualities of fresh air and a healthy dose would do me a lot of good right about now.

I decide to go the long way to campus. I circle down into town, past the ice cream shop where Four and I really started to bond. Then past the bank where I withdrew the money that I thought would prevent me from ever seeing him again. I pass the police station where I bailed him out after his emotional breakdown, and then past his apartment complex.

When I started my walk, I could barely see through the tears that clouded my vision, but with each place I pass that reminds me of Four, the sadness slowly slips away and I'm reminded only of the good times we had together. I finally head toward The Pitt. The first thing to catch my attention is the real estate sign blocking the front entrance. I tug at the glass door, but it doesn't budge. Normally this place would be packed, but now it looks like it has been deserted for years even though it has only been a few months. I peer through the tinted glass at all the upside down chairs set on top of the tables and the empty spot behind the bar where Four stood the night we met. The sadness returns in an instant and I can't hold in my emotions anymore. I slam my fist into the side of the door, unable to prevent my anger from escaping. My knuckles split open where my skin came into contact with the glass door and I slump to the ground in despair.

I allow myself a few minutes to grieve, feeling a heavy heart beating in my chest. _He's gone, he's really gone, and it's time I accepted it._

I eventually pick myself up off the ground and continue my journey to the campus I can't wait to leave behind forever.

Despite the nearly deserted parking lot, the building is unlocked. I make my way to Professor Matthew's office and knock gently. There is no answer and upon jiggling the handle the door proves to be locked. I take a deep breath and slip my folder under the door. That's it. One more class completed. I take my time walking back to my dorm, feeling completely empty inside.

Due to the off-season, the elevator has been turned off, and so I am forced to take the stairs to my room. My head hangs low the whole time as my legs automatically bring me to my dorm door.

When I finally look up to push my key through the keyhole, my breath is stolen from my lungs. Attached to the door with a piece of tape is a white paper napkin, twisted into a perfect rose. My heart starts to pound in my chest as my head swings around, searching every direction for the person who left it. _Is this a joke? Could someone really be this cruel?_ No. No one other than Christina knew about the rose from my mystery kisser, and even she didn't know who had given it to me.

A sliver of hope wakes me up when I see another perfect napkin rose three doors away from mine and then another beyond that. I collect them one at a time as they lead me out the emergency exit and down the back stairs. Each new flower bringing me closer to… _Whom? Is it really possible that Four would be waiting for me at the end of the trail?_ I couldn't help it. My hopes grew to an unrealistic level as I burst out of the stairwell on the ground floor. Four wasn't there, but a limo sat idling by the curb, another paper rose sitting on the sidewalk by the back door.

This could either be a dream come true or a nightmare. I want to believe that my happy ending will come after a ride in this vehicle, but it could equally be Eric's thugs looking for revenge. _Is it really a good idea to climb into an unknown running car after following a trail of paper flowers?_ It didn't matter. If there is even the slightest chance that the limo will bring me to Four, I have to take that chance.

I open the back door of the limo, but before I even climb in, dozens more of the napkin roses fall to the ground at my feet. The inside of the limo is loaded with them so I have to push a huge pile of them out of the way to make room to sit.

As soon as I close the door, the limo starts to move. I push away the fear that begins to surface at the back of my mind as I tap on the glass separating the front seat from the rear. The barrier slides down just an inch, but it is enough to allow me to speak to the driver.

"Where are we going?" The chauffer doesn't respond, so I try again. "Do you know who hired you?" Again, there is only silence and I begin to contemplate jumping out.

"Just relax. This will all be over soon," the man finally speaks. The voice is low and slightly familiar, but it definitely isn't Four's. _Where do I know that voice?_

It appears it will only be a matter of minutes till I find out as the limo pulls into a deserted parking lot beside the baseball field; the same field where I received the very first rose from my mystery kisser during the charity baseball game.

The driver gets out of the car and comes to my door, swinging it open for me. He's wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. Under the standard issue chauffer's hat, blond hair curls out around the brim and I know him in an instant. "Officer Forbes?"

His voice stays monotone, serious and foreboding with a hint of regret coming through. "I'm sorry about this, Miss Prior. I had no choice."

My eyes grow wide as he produces a black blindfold from his pocket and covers my eyes with it. "Please don't struggle. You'll just make this harder on both of us." He takes my hand in his and leads me away from the car. I follow him willingly as I hear the squeak of the gate when we push through the perimeter of the fence. "Just go slow. I've got you." I can't see and have no idea what our destination will be, but the fear is completely gone. Four trusts Matt, so I will do the same.

We suddenly come to a stop, as the rustle of a curtain pulls my head to the right despite my inability to see. Matt's hand releases mine and I suddenly feel completely alone. But I'm not. Directly in front of me, I can hear someone breathing slowly but steadily. _Could it be? Is Four trying to recreate our first kiss or am I about to get stabbed through the heart by an Erudite supporter?_

Impatiently my hands reach up to my blindfold as I try to pull it down around my neck, but before I have a chance, long finders encircle my wrists and lower my hands to my sides. They don't hold my arms in place, but slowly walk down to close around my hands, reassuring me that everything is going to be okay. Eventually, I feel the pair of hands on either side of my face, and then my lips are finally connected with his.

A huge sob shakes my body as I immediately deepen the kiss, melting into the embrace of the only man I've ever loved. "Four," I cry out as he removes the blindfold from my face. I am once again staring into his perfect blue eyes. It lasts only a fraction of a second as he collects me in his arms and holds me tighter than he ever has before.

Neither of us moves or even says a word. It is enough just to be in each other's arms again. However, tears of joy, having a mind of their own, pour down my face, soaking into his black t-shirt. He pulls back enough to look at my face and smiles at me while placing a hand on my cheek. "Why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

I chuckle lightly between sobs. "I am happy to see you, but I was so close to giving up. I really thought you had forgotten me forever."

Four leans forward and presses his lips to mine, smiling when we finally separate. "How could I forget you? We shared true love's kiss. You don't just forget about that."

A giggle slips past my lips and I hug him again. "But seriously. How is this possible?"

His face grows serious as our eyes lock onto each other. "It was your mother. I don't know how she did it, but she somehow switched out the serum. I was told I wouldn't remember anything right after the injection, but I remembered everything. At first I just thought it didn't work on me, though I knew that was unlikely. I knew if anyone were to find out my memories were still intact, they'd try it again, so I faked it. I pretended I didn't know anything. It wasn't until the next day that your mother slipped me a message explaining what she'd done. She said as long as I played along till my dismissal, that no one would ever know. So, that's what I did."

I never knew I could be so happy and so angry at the same time. I clench my fist and punch Four in the arm. "Then why the hell did it take you so long to come find me? Do you know how worried, how destroyed, I have been?"

Four grins. "I'm sorry. Those napkin flowers don't grow on trees you know."

I knew he was joking. There's no way he would allow me to continue hurting just so he could make a grand gesture before coming back into my life.

"I'm just kidding." He shakes his head, amused by my expression. "I wanted to make sure this whole thing was over. I had to be positive that no one suspected anything. I didn't think coming back right away was a good idea, you know, just in case you or I were being monitored."

He was smart to not come back too soon. I wonder if I could have done the same had the roles been reversed.

Four leans his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry you were hurting. Believe me, it was torture for me too, knowing we could be together again, but having to wait anyway." He tips my chin up to look into his eyes. "Please, tell me you forgive me."

I smile up at this perfect man standing only inches away from me and a feeling of complete contentment washes over me. "I forgive you. But don't do it again."

He smiles back at me, eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I pull him back into my arms, resting my head onto his shoulder. "Four? Are we going to live happily ever after?"

"Of course." I love that he doesn't mind my fairytale puns. "Just don't go running away from me at midnight or get near any spinning wheels."

A light giggle escapes my lips as I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat for the next few moments. I love being this close to him, but it's starting to get dark now and I know we should be leaving soon. I pull away from him, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "So… What should we do now?"

A smile spreads across his face and there is a hint of mischief behind it. "You up for a game of werewolf tag?" he says just before he curls his hands into a claw shape. I can't prevent a hearty laugh as I dash for the tent exit, Four close on my heals. The stress of the last few weeks finally behind us as we both head off to that happily ever after.


	43. Epilog

**AN: This book has been an amazing journey for me. Thanks so much for all of you who have taken the journey with me. Now that I know what I'm capable of, that I can tell a good story, that others like my work, and that I am capable of finishing what I start, there is no stopping me now. Thanks for all the favorites, followers and comments. I enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Until next time.  
**

 **All my love,**

 **Eden**

The banquet hall is crowded and even though I recognize many of the people here, there are also an equal number of faces I don't. I smile inside as I realize how many people Four has touched; how many lives he has impacted.

I turn to my mother who is rearranging the vase of flowers sitting beside the cake. "Is everything ready?"

She flashes me a big smile. "It is. Does he suspect anything?"

"Not a thing." I grin, excited for his reaction when he realizes the real reason for the party.

Four finds me a moment later and he takes my hand in his, leading us to our table beside my parents, my brother Caleb and his girlfriend.

He kisses my mom on the cheek then shakes my father's hand before pulling my chair out for me and taking his place beside me.

I glance at my watch. It's time to start and a flutter of excitement tickles my stomach.

The banquet hall grows quiet as a dark haired man approaches the podium and begins to address the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here to celebrate this historic occasion," Senator Jack Kang states before he takes a breath and raises his right arm, signaling that all the doors along the perimeter of the room should be closed. As soon as the room is locked off, a side door behind him swings open and half a dozen Secret Service Agents come through, followed by the President and then more men in black.

I feel Four stiffen beside me. "What the hell is going on?"

The President goes to stand beside Senator Kang, waiting patiently for him to finish. "At this time, I'd like to reveal that everyone in this room knows the real reason for this celebration tonight. Well, everyone but one person, that is. We are not here tonight to celebrate my birthday."

Four looks over at me. "We're not?" I smile when his expression changes as he realizes he's the only one that doesn't know what is going on. His defensive nature kicks in as he scans the room suspiciously.

"Mr. President." Senator Kang hands the microphone to the President who then steps forward and clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for being here tonight to help us honor one of our country's greatest heroes – a hero that up until a few months ago was treated as a terrorist. He spent most of his life in hiding and then had his memory wiped. I hate admitting mistakes just as much as the next guy, but it's time the truth came out."

Four's eyes lock onto mine. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course," I smirk.

"May I present to you Sergeant Tobias Eaton." The President gestures toward our table just as the room erupts into a round of applause.

Four leans into me, whispering in my ear. "You're gonna get it when we get home."

My face curves into a suggestive grin. "I sure hope so."

The President continues to speak for a few more minutes before he calls Four up to join him at the podium. The two shake hands as Four receives a framed document from the President's hands, representing his full pardon.

The party continues with a multi-course dinner and everyone takes turns coming to congratulate Four. He grunts his thanks as many of his visitors arrive while his mouth is full. He continues to give me dirty looks the whole time. Obviously, he doesn't like being the center of attention anymore than I do.

My mother stands, smiling brightly at the two of us before she walks over to the podium. "I hope everyone is enjoying their dinner. I know I am; especially the variety of looks that my future son-in-law is sharing with my daughter." A quiet laughter travels across the room, causing Four to turn bright red.

She turns her attention directly to Four, speaking only to him. "Tobias, you have been like a son to me for as long as l can remember. You are a true hero and have saved my life as well as my daughter's on more than one occasion. I wanted to find a special way to thank you. So, I did some digging and found this." My mother turns and reaches out to a man standing just beyond the spotlight that is handing her a book. I watch Four's mouth drop open as he obviously recognizes the book.

"For those of you who don't know, this is the Book of Honors from the days of Dauntless. Having your name written in this book was the highest honor a Dauntless soldier could receive. But there is one page in particular that really stands out." She opens the book to a page separated by a ribbon bookmark. "There are only three names on this page; only three people in the history of Dauntless that were good enough to be listed on this page. Although, there should be a fourth name on this list."

Fours runs his hand over his mouth. He knows what's coming and his whole body tenses.

"Tobias Eaton, you were the fourth person ever in the history of Dauntless to earn the Iron Soldier Award, but because of very bad timing on my part, your name was never officially recorded. I'm adding it now, in front of all your friends and family. Now the whole world will know how amazing you are, even though everyone in this room already does. Your name finally joins the ranks of past heroes such as Morgan Heath, Thomas Perrier and _Amar Burton_."

Four's face is pure joy as he stands up and walks over to embrace my mom. I can't help but cry at the touching scene, not thinking I could get even more emotional than I already have.

And then someone from the back yells out, "Let's see your ink!"

Four looks out into the crowd, obviously recognizing the voice, and grins. As he does, rows of people stand up and his expression slowly turns to shock when the rows of people start walking forward, coming into the spotlight one at a time. I know who these people are and I'm sure by now so does Four.

He can't keep his emotions in check as one at a time, the old members of Dauntless, the good ones that escaped the deadly round up, lead by Zeke and Uriah, come up and hug him. He's a blubbering mess now, surrounded by his brothers from another lifetime.

My heart swells with pride, knowing that this amazing man will be by my side for the rest of my life. He's my own personal Iron Soldier.


End file.
